The Adventures of Konoha High : The Remake
by LovelyHearts06
Summary: Sasuke and his two best friends Gaara and Suri a made up character are attending their senior year at a new school called Konoha. They will face all kinds of problems and maybe even make some unlikely friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :This is "The Adventures of Konoha High" remake, I like the original but I read over it and I just wasn't feeling good about where the story was going. So this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Warning: This is a yaio story, so if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs that are used through out this story.

* * *

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up or we're going to be late.", Suri said while shaking Sasuke's sleeping form slightly.

"5 more minutes", Sasuke grumbled from under his sheets.

"Come on Sasuke we're going to be late if you don't start getting ready.", Suri replied.

"Late for what?", Sasuke said now sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Our first day at Konoha High of course", Suri said rolling her eyes, "We've been talking about this all week."

"Oh", Sasuke replied nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Now hurry up and get dressed".

"Whatever", Sasuke said getting out of bed to stretch.

"Good boy", Suri teased earning her a deadly glare from Sasuke.

Suri smiled and quickly walked out of Sasuke's room leaving the raven haired boy to get dressed.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

Sasuke entered the living room where Suri and his other best friend Gaara were waiting for him. Suri had on a pair of nice fitting blue jeans, with a purple tank top, and her long black hair done in a half up, half down style. While Gaara had on a red turtle neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, and his red hair sprawled in every which way on top of his head.

"Ready", Suri said smiling at Sasuke.

"Yeah", Sasuke said offering a small smile in return.

"We'll then shall we", Suri said cheerily offering her left hand to Sasuke and her right to Gaara. Sasuke and Gaara happily accepted Suri's hand, and the three friends headed out of their apartment door.

* * *

As Suri, Gaara and Sasuke entered the front doors of Konoha High, the first thing they noticed was the large crowds of kids that cluttered the halls.

"We have to go to the office to get our schedules", Suri said using her outside voice so she could be heard by Gaara and Sasuke over all the noise.

"Where's the office at?", Sasuke asked.

"I don't know", Suri replied, "but I'm about to find out."

Suri walked over to a nearby locker where a pale boy with long black hair was taking a textbook out of his locker.

"Excuse me, do you know where the main office is?", Suri asked tapping the boys shoulder.

"Yeah, just go straight down the hall, make a left, and the door should be on the right hand side.", the boy answered turning away from his locker to face Suri.

"Thanks a lot", Suri said smiling.

"No problem", the boy said returning the smile. "My name is Neji, I'm a senior here and I don't think I've ever seen you around before, are you new?

"Yeah, my name Suri and I just moved to Konoha with my two best friends." , said Suri still smiling.

"Cool", Neji said. With that said the school bell rang and all the kids in hallway scattered to their classes.

"We'll I got to go, but if you or your friends ever need anything just ask me", Neji said as he closed his locker door.

"Will do".

"Cool, see you around.", and with that said Neji waved goodbye and ran off down the hall to his first class.

"Who was that?", Gaara asked now beside Suri.

"His name is Neji, cute don't you think.", Suri said smirking at Gaara.

"Whatever", Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you think he was cute Sasuke", Suri said turning to Sasuke who was now standing on the other side of her.

"Can we just go get our schedules already?", Sasuke said sighing.

"Ok, but he was still cute.", Suri added giggling.

"Uugghhh", Sasuke and Gaara groaned in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. :D

Warning: This fanfic is a yaoi so if you don't like don't read, also this chapter contains bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this fanfic.

* * *

Suri, Gaara, and Sasuke walked into the main office where and woman was sitting at a desk typing furiously.

"Excuse me", Suri said momentarily grabbing the woman's attention.

"Yes", she said looking up at Suri.

"My friends and I are here to get our schedules", Suri replied.

"Take a seat, the principal will be right with you", said the woman pointing to a row of seat near the two entrance doors.

Suri, Gaara, and Sasuke did as they were told and took a seat where the woman had instructed. The woman then picked up a small black radio that was on the end and spoke into it.

"Tsunade, we have three students waiting in the main office to see you", the woman spoke into the radio.

"On my way", the reply came.

The woman set the radio back down and continued to type furiously.

A few minutes later a woman with blond hair and overly sized breast stepped into the main office.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade the principal of Konoha High.", Tsunade said spotting the three students. "You must be our new students that transferred from Suna, seniors right?."

"Yep, I'm Suri Nakumaru.", Suri said a small smile gracing her face.

"Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke said his face showing no emotion.

"Gaara.", Gaara said simply.

"What, no last name", Tsunade teased.

Gaara just glared at her and remained silent.

"Forgive him, he's not really the social type", Suri apologized.

"No problem", Tsunade said smiling. "We'll I'll get you your schedules and a school map so you three can be on your way."

"Thank you very much", Suri replied.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

Sasuke, Gaara, and Suri were standing in an empty hallway, schedule and school map in hand.

"Finally", Suri sighed. "I could have sworn that ladies breast were going to pop out of her shirt and swallow us whole."

"I know right", Sasuke said chuckling slightly.

"You two are so perverted" , Gaara said smirking slightly.

"You know its true, its ridiculous for a woman's chest to be that big.", Suri said teasing. "Those things should be labeled as safety hazards.

All three bust into a small laughter at the comment. After the laughter had died down the three went their separated ways to their classes.

* * *

4 Periods Later….

Sasuke exited his 4th period which was History with Iruka sensei, and was currently walking toward the lunchroom. As Sasuke walked down the hall he spotted a boy with brown short hair and one red mark on each side of his cheek pinning a random kid up against a locker.

"Where's my lunch money, dork?.", the boy sneered.

"H-here, j-j-just take it", the random kid said shakily pulling his money out of his pockets and handing it to the boy.

"That's what I thought", the brunette said letting go of the kid. Once let go the kid scampered away like his life depended on it.

"What are you looking at?", the boy said spotting Sasuke.

"Nothing much", Sasuke replied nonchalantly. Strangely this boy reminded Sasuke a lot of a dog. He just had this look about him.

" I don't think I like your attitude, shrimp.", the boy sneered.

"I don't think I like you face, mutt.", Sasuke shot back.

That must have really made the boy mad because before Sasuke knew it the boy had him pinned up against a locker by his collar.

"Now listen here, I am Kiba Inuzuka and I run this school and I'm not to big on second chances so watch your mouth when you're talking to me.", Kiba said.

"I don't give a fuck if you're the pharaoh of Egypt, don't talk to me like I'm some child.", Sasuke said pushing Kiba away. "Now if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get."

By now the two boys were attracting a small crowd.

"It would be my pleasure", Kiba shot back.

"Lets go th….", Sasuke tried to say before he was interrupted by a hand grabbing his wrist. The hand belonged to Gaara who had a look on his face that was begging Sasuke not to start trouble their first day at a new school.

"Sasuke, don't", Gaara warned.

"That's right Sasuke, be a good boy and listen to mommy.", Kiba sneered.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and then back at Kiba. Reluctantly he started to walk away.

"What a punk, I can't believe I was going to waste my time fighting him.", Kiba sneered as he started to walk away in the opposite direction.

"That jackass", Sasuke said fuming.

"Lets just get to lunch, alright", Gaara said.

"I have a feeling that I haven't seen the last of him.", Sasuke said sighing.

* * *

"What took you two so long?", Suri said as Sasuke and Gaara approached the lunch room table she was sitting at.

"Sasuke almost got in a fight", Gaara said taking a seat next to Suri..

"Sasuke, you really need to learn how to control yout temper", Suri said taking a bite of her apple.

"He started it", Sasuke pouted.

"Who was it?", Suri asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka", Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh he's in my second period", Suri replied. "I understand why you would want to fight him, he's a real ass."

"My thoughts exactly", Sasuke said.

"So this is the punk you were talking about Kiba", a voice said.

Sasuke looked up to see Kiba, and boy with vibrant blue eyes, sun kissed blond hair, and three marks that resembled whiskers on each side of his face. Sasuke had to admit that the boy was quite good looking. Behind Kiba was a girl with short pink hair and green eyes, and next to her was a light blue eye girl with long dull blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail.

"Yeah that's him", Kiba said smirking down at Sasuke.

"He's more pathetic than you described", the blonde sneered. Sasuke recognized her voice, so he knew she was the one that made the comment about him being a punk.

"Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and…I'm sorry I don't think we have met", Suri said referring the blonde boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki", the blonde offered.

" …and Naruto", Suri said completing her last statement, "We don't want any trouble so I'd appreciate it if you guys just left the three of us alone", Suri said smiling.

"Shut the hell up", Sakura hissed. "In case you didn't know we run this school, so you better learn your place and you better learn it fast."

"Don't talk to her like that", Gaara said standing up from his seat.

"We can talk to her any way we damn well please", Ino said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't hit girls even if they are stupid tramps", Gaara replied.

"Who are you calling a tramp?", Sakura yelled.

"I may be wrong but I think he was talking you", Sasuke snickered as he took a bite out of Suri's apple.

Kiba suddenly grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and pulled him up from the table.

"Its time we finished what we started in the hallway", Kiba hissed.

"I thought you'd never ask", Sasuke shot back.

"Enough", Suri warned. "Let him go Kiba", Suri said a venom lacing her voice.

"Who do you think you are giving orders us", Ino snapped.

"Now listen here you two skank ass tricks", Suri said apparently fed up with all the bull shit the group of morons in front of her were giving her. "In case you didn't know I'm Suri Nakumaru and I don't care who you are, I don't take orders from anyone, especially from a flat chested hoe and her blonde bimbo friend." "Now we can settle this the easy way like women", Suri said now pulling all of her hair into a ponytail, "or we can settle this the hard way like men." "Its up to you."

"She told you", Naruto said looking back and Ino and Sakura who had stunned looks on their faces.

"Suri they're not worth it", Gaara pleaded.

"I'm tired of being the bigger person in this situation, if it's a fight they want then it's a fight they'll get because quite frankly I'm done with this shit.", Suri said angrily.

By now everyone in the lunch room was watching the altercation.

"Now break it up, break it up.", said a woman with red eyes and shoulder length black hair as she stepped in between the two arguing groups.

"Hello Kurenai sensei", Naruto said smiling.

"Hello Naruto", Kurenai moaned.

"What, not happy to see me?", Naruto teased.

"Not really. Are you causing problems again?", Kurenai asked.

"Me cause problems, Kurenai I'm surprised you would even think of such of a thing", Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever", Kurenai said rolling her eyes.

A few moments later the bell rang and everyone headed off to their classes, but there was no doubt that what just happened would be talked about for a while.

"Now all of you get to class before you're late.", Kurenai said.

"Come on Kiba, you messed with that teme long enough today", Naruto smirked.

"I'll see you later", Kiba said as he started to walk away.

"I'll be waiting", Sasuke shot back.

Both groups walked in separate directions and once more peace was returned, if only for a little while.

"Uugghhh, the nerve of those guys", Suri fumed.

"So much for controlling your temper", Sasuke said smirking at Suri.

"Its not my fault those two tramps make my skin crawl with disgust.", Suri replied. "Naruto's not that bad though."

"Hn", was all Sasuke gave as a reply.

"You two are going to get us suspended our first day", Gaara said sighing. "Come on, before we're late to class."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone :D Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy.

Warning: This is a yaio fanfic so if you don't like don't read, also this chapter contains bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, or any songs that are featured through out this fanfic.

* * *

"This class is ridiculous", Sasuke moaned as he finished 100th sit up.

"Tell me about it", said a pale eyed boy with long black hair, who was doing push ups on the left side of Sasuke.

"Weren't you the guy who helped out my friend this morning", Sasuke asked momentarily stopping.

"Her name was Suri right?", the boy replied.

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha's the name", Sasuke said continuing his sit ups.

"Neji Hyuuga, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, what's up with this p.e. class anyway." "Isn't there like some law or something that forbids a teacher to exercise his students to death?", Sasuke said stopping once again from doing sit ups.

" Don't worry you'll get used to it eventually", Neji said now copying Sasuke and stopping from doing push ups.

"This is the time of youth children, so strive to be number one!", exclaimed Guy sensei.

"YES SENSEI", yelled a boy in a green leotard with a bowl shaped haircut.

"Who is that?", Sasuke asked looking strangely at Neji, "He just as hyper as Guy sensei."

"That's Rock Lee, he's Guy's number one student", Neji answered.

"What kind of parent names their kid Rock?", Sasuke said with a confused look on his face. "I mean its ok for a student to admire a teacher, but is it really healthy for them to look like twins." "They got the same haircut and everything."

Neji just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So how's your first day of Konoha High been?". Neji said taking a sip out of his water bottle.

"Except for my currently aching abdominal from all these damn sit-ups, and almost getting into two fights with the same person, pretty good.", Sasuke replied.

"Yeah I heard about that, you got into it with Kiba and his crew right", Neji said taking another sip out of his water bottle.

"Um-hm, what's their problem anyway."

"Kiba and his crew are the coolest kids at Konoha High, they have the power so they run the school", Neji answered.

"I'm surprised you're not one of them, you're sexy, friendly, and I'm sure you're very popular with the student body.", Sasuke said.

"Are you flirting with me?", Neji chuckled.

"Not unless you want me to", Sasuke said playfully punching Neji in the arm.

"Well to answer your previous question, I used to hang out with them but then I realized that I didn't want to be remembered as the biggest asshole to ever attend Konoha High when I graduated."

"You an ass, that's hard to believe", Sasuke said standing up to stretch.

"Thanks", Neji said standing up as well.

"BBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG!", rang the class dismissal bell..

"Ok my youthful spring cherry blossoms pack up and head to your next class", exclaimed Guy.

"Finally", Sasuke sighed. "It was nice talking with you Neji."

"Same here", Neji said as he pounded fist with Sasuke. "You get mad respect from me for standing up to Kiba and his crew, not many people have the guts to do that."

"Me and Suri don't really take well to be ordered around, me more so than Suri", Sasuke commented. "Gaara's really the one who trys to keep the peace.

"He must be the other friend Suri mentioned this morning.", Neji said. "I have 2nd period with him." "Not much of the talkative type is he?"

"Not a chance", Sasuke chuckled.

"Well we should probably hurry back to the locker room and get changed.", Neji said as he swiftly scooped up his water bottle on the floor.

"Are you flirting with me?", Sasuke teased.

"Only if you want me too", Neji said smirking. "You should really control that dirty little mind of yours.", Neji chuckled.

"I'll try, but no promises", Sasuke smirked.

With that said the two walked off to the locker room to get ready for their next class.

* * *

2nd A/N: Don't worry, Sasuke and Neji are not going to be a couple. This is going to be a NaruSasu fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, here chapter 4. I hope you enjoy, review and tell me what you think.

Warning: This is a yaio story, so if you don't like don't read. Also this chapter may contain bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or any songs featured through out this fanfic.

Featured Song: Like You'll Never See Me Again- Alicia Keys

* * *

7th Period: Choir

"Is it a normal thing for the teacher to be this late?", Sasuke asked a random kid who was sitting in the chair next to him. Class had started twenty minutes ago and there was still no sign of the teacher.

"It is when it's Kakashi", the boy replied lazily.

"Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke said offering the boy a hand shake.

"Shikamaru Nara", the boy answered accepting the hand shake and then sliding farther down into his chair.

A few moments later a handsome looking man, with spiky silver hair, and a scar on his left eye walked into the room.

"Hey students, I was on my way to class, but then I got attacked by a pack of hungry wolves, and then…", the man tried to explain.

"LIAR!", and bunch of random kids yelled.

" Honest!, Boy Scouts honor", the man said holding up his left hand and placing his right hand over his heart.

"You bring disgrace to boy scouts all over the world Kakashi, shame on you ", Naruto teased just now entering the classroom.

"You're late Naruto", Kakashi reprimanded.

"So were you", Naruto replied.

"True, but I have a good excuse. You see I was on my way to class when…..",

"LIAR!", almost the whole class yelled.

"Well there's no need to go over that story again", Kakashi said nervously scratching the back of his head. "Just have a seat Naruto."

"Naruto doesn't seem like the type to be in choir", Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru genuinely surprised.

"Looks can be deceiving", Shikamaru replied.

"Well class, it seems as if we have a new student, will Sasuke Uchiha please come to the front of the classroom.", Kakashi said.

Sasuke reluctantly got up from his seat and walked to the front of the room as his class watched him with anticipation.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the choir teacher Kakashi, but you probably already knew that", Kakashi said offering a handshake to Sasuke.

Sasuke accepted the shake but remained quite.

"Well welcome to Konoha High and I hope you enjoy my class", Kakashi said smiling. "But now I have to give you a small test to see where to place you, so I'm going to need you to sing me a song."

"What!", Sasuke gasped. "There's not a time when we can do this in private?" It wasn't that Sasuke had a problem with singing in front of people, he just had a problem with singing in front of people by himself. In truth Sasuke was a great singer.

"Oh, come on Sasuke don't be a chicken.", Naruto teased from his seat. "With all that shit you were talking earlier, who would have guessed the big bad Sasuke had a case of stage fright."

"Language, Uzumaki.", Kakashi warned.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then turned back to Kakashi.

"We can reschedule it for another time in private, if you're really uncomfortable about singing in front of people.", Kakashi offered.

"B-bawk, B-bawk, B-bawk", Naruto clucked. The classroom broke out into a small laughter at this.

"Fine", Sasuke sighed. There was no way he was going to be punked by Naruto. "What song do you want me to sing."

"It's your choice", Kakashi answered.

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"When you're ready.", Kakashi said taking a step back.

Sasuke took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started to sing.

* * *

**If I had no more time,**

**No more time left be here,**

**Would you cherish what we had?**

**Was I everything that you were looking for?**

**_(**:D**)_**

**If I couldn't feel your touch,**

**And no longer were with me,**

**I'd be wishing you were here,**

**To be everything that I've been looking for.**

** _(******:D**)_**

**I don't want to forget the present is a gift,**

**And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me**

**Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed.**

**_(**:D**)_**

**So every time you hold me, hold me like this is the last time.**

**Every time you kiss me, kiss me like you'll never see me again.**

**Every time you touch me, touch me like this is the last time.**

**Promise that you'll love me, love me like you'll never see me again.**

**Oh Oh Ohhhh**

**_(**:D**)_  
**

**How many really know what love is?**

**Millions never will,**

**Do you know until you lose it?**

**That it's everything we are looking for.**

**When I wake up in the morning and you're beside me,**

**I'm so grateful that I found everything that I've been looking for.**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I don't want to forget the present is a gift.**

**And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me.**

**Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed.**

**_(**:D**)_**

**So every time you hold me, hold me like this is the last time.**

**Every time you kiss me, kiss me like you'll never see me again.**

**Every time you touch me, touch me like this is the last time.**

**Promise that you'll love me, love me like you'll never see me again.**

**_(**:D**)_**

**Ooh ooh oh, Ooh ooh oh**

**Ooh ooh oh, Ooh ooh oh**

**Ooh ooh oh, Ooh ooh oh**

**Ooh ooh oh, Ooh ooh oh**

* * *

When Sasuke finally opened his eyes everyone was looking at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"How'd I do?", Sasuke asked Kakashi nervously.

"That was absolutely wonderful", Kakashi cheered. "Class say hello to our new Soprano."

"Thank you sir", Sasuke said as he hurried back to his seat.

"BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG", the final school bell rang and everyone quickly headed out of the door.

"See you tomorrow children.", Kakashi yelled after them.

Sasuke quickly packed up his things and headed towards the door, but not before he was stopped by a certain blue eyed, blonde male.

"Good job teme, you did a good job up there.", Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks a lot dobe", Sasuke replied.

"Aww we've already given each other a nickname, this is the start of a beautiful friendship.", Naruto said clutching at his heart.

"Yeah whatever", Sasuke smirked as he swiftly maneuvered around Naruto and headed off towards the school parking lot.

"See you around teme", Naruto yelled cheerily after him.

"Later Dobe", Sasuke said raising a hand in acknowledgment without looking back.

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER….

"What a day", Suri sighed as she sat in the drivers seat of her 2005 Cadillac Escalade, that her parents bought her for he 16th birthday. What a lucky girl.

"Hn", Sasuke said from the back seat.

"And the best thing is we get to go back again tomorrow and do the same thing all over again.", Suri said sarcastically rubbing her temples.

"Migraines again?", Gaara asked concerned from the passenger's seat.

"A little bit, but nothing serious", Suri said offering a smile.

"You sure?", Sasuke asked.

"Yeah", Suri replied.

"Well I know the first thing I'm going to do when I get home", Sasuke said yawing from the back seat. "I'm taking a nice long nap."

"You can say that again.", Suri giggled.

* * *

2nd A/N: I know "teme" is a really rude way of saying "you", but I'm using it as "bastard"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like don't read. Also this chapter contains bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own an Naruto character, or any songs featured through out this fanfic.

* * *

**The Next Day…..**

The minute Sasuke, Suri, and Gaara walked through the front doors of Konoha High the poor three unsuspecting students were bombarded by a bus load of fan girls, "Sasuke's Fan Girls" to be exact.

"Sasuke you're so cute", a random girl screeched.

"Sasuke you're so smart.", said another.

"BE MY BABY DADDY SASUKE!", another one squealed.

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!", about ten girls screamed in unison.

"Suri, I'm scared.", Sasuke whimpered as he tried to push away a fan girl that was getting way to close for comfort.

"Hey everyone, Sasuke has just informed me that he will give a great big kiss the first girl to lick her own elbow.", Suri said momentarily stopping the commotion the fan girls were making.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, I'm going to get a kiss from Sasuke", a random fan girl squealed.

"NOO! I am", another one replied.

"NOO! I am", a two more yelled.

Before the three friends knew it, they were in the middle of a bunch of arguing girls who were desperately trying to lick their own elbows.

"Hurry, an opening", Suri whispered.

The three quickly slipped out unnoticed by the fan girls and sprinted down the hall.

"Slow down", a woman with red eyes and shoulder length black hair yelled.

"Yes Kurenai sensei", the three children answered slowing down to a walk.

Kurenai nodded and continued on walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Wow Sasuke, your second day attending a new school and you've already got a fan club.", Gaara said shaking his head in shame. "I feel sorry for you bro."

"I feel sorry for me too", Sasuke sighed.

"Suri you're a life savior", Sasuke said turning to Suri and pulling her into a quick bear hug and then letting her go.

"No problem", Suri replied.

"But what happens if one of them licks their elbow?", Gaara asked concerned for Sasuke.

"Have you ever tried to lick your own elbow?", Suri asked with a mischievous grin.

"No", Gaara replied looking confused.

"It's really hard.", Suri said smirking devilishly. "Almost impossible." ( A/N: It really is! I've tried. :D) "So Sasuke won't have to worry about that problem for a while."

"Wow, you really are an evil genius", Gaara said slightly smirking.

"You know it", Suri said brushing imaginary dirt off her shoulder.

With that said the bell rang and the three friends each headed off to their 1st periods.

* * *

**End of 4****th**** Period…..**

Sasuke was walking out of 4th period when he was ambushed by Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke", Ino said while twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

'Can I help you", Sasuke said rudely.

"Ohh Sasuke you're so funny", Sakura purred.

"I didn't make a joke", Sasuke said confused.

"See there you go again, being the humorous self you are", Ino giggled.

"Some one kill me", Sasuke thought to himself.

" I know we didn't get off good start Sasuke, but I've always had a thing for you." "Ever since the first time we met.", Ino said gently stroking Sasuke's arm.

"That was yesterday", Sasuke said moving away from Ino's touch.

"I know but I feel like I've known you for a life time", Ino said moving closer to Sasuke.

"I feel the same way, we just couldn't show it because we have a reputation to upkeep." Sakura added in. "Just think." "How would it look if the two most popular girls in school were into the guy Kiba had officially labeled a loser his first day."

"Hn", was the only thing Sasuke grunted in response.

"But now as you've probably noticed, you have a fan club, making you very popular with the student body.", Sakura continued.

"And your point is….", Sasuke sighed. "I'm hungry and I want to get to lunch."

"My point is why don't you do yourself a favor and ask me out already, I know you want me.", Ino said touching Sasuke's arm once again.

"Not interested", Sasuke said bluntly taking another step back.

"Of course he's not Ino Pig", Sakura butted in shoving Ino out of the way. "Why would he ask you out when he's obviously interested in me. Aren't you Sasuke?"

"No", Sasuke answered. "I'm not interested in either one of you."

"WHAT!", both girl screamed in unison.

"You're two egotistical, self-centered, annoying tramps, who have to put others down to make yourself feel better.", Sasuke said bluntly.

"How dare you!", Sakura screamed.

"Do you know what the boys at this school would do just to be acknowledged by us, let alone date us.", Ino yelled.

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck", Sasuke said walking away, leaving a stunned Ino and Sakura behind him.

* * *

**5****th**** Period (P.E.)…**

"So I heard you rejected Ino and Sakura.", Neji said as he kept a steady running pace alongside Sasuke.

"Yeah", Sasuke answered. "How did you know? It just happened like 45 minutes ago."

"Gossip gets around like wildfire here.", Neji chuckled. "You know only one other person has ever done that before"

"Who?", Sasuke asked.

"Me", Neji answered.

"Really", Sasuke said a little surprised.

"Um-hm, back in 10th grade.", Neji replied. "They were so mad that they spread a rumor through out the whole school that since I didn't want to date either one of them I had to be gay." "It even got around to the teachers."

"So you weren't always cool with Kiba and his gang?", Sasuke asked.

"Naw, I didn't hang out with them until Ino and Sakura started the rumor", Neji answered. "No one would dare pick on someone who hung out with Kiba."

"I understand", Sasuke said nodding his head.

"My wonderful classmates, it is the springtime of youth so strive to be your best.", Rock Lee yelled as he easily ran past everyone.

"That's the spirit Lee, you do me proud.", Guy sensei yelled.

"THANK YOU GUY SENSEI!", Lee yelled running twice as fast now.

"So are you", Sasuke asked returning his attention back to Neji.

"Am I what?", Neji asked confused.

"Gay", Sasuke said simply.

"Oh", Neji chuckled. "I swing both ways." "How about you?"

"Same", Sasuke answered smiling lightly.

The bell rang and everyone started to run off the track to the locker room.

"Hey I'm having a party Saturday, want to come?", Neji asked.

"Sure, what's the occasion?", Sasuke replied.

"When you're me you don't need a reason.", Neji answered smiling.

"Good enough for me", Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"I invited Suri and Gaara too." "I'll give you the information and everything tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me.", Sasuke said lightly smiling.

* * *

**7****th**** Period (Band)….**

"I want everyone to take the rest of the class period to practice your scales.", a well built man, with short black hair, and a beard said.

"Yes Asuma Sensei", the class moaned.

"And can you have a little more enthusiasm about it?", Asuma sighed.

The class did as Asuma had instructed and soon the room was filled with all the different sounds of different instruments.

Suri practiced the fingerings on her clarinet (yes! clarinet players unite :D) in content but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her. Finally she looked around the room to spot Sakura glaring daggers into her.

"I'm going to have to be the bigger woman", Suri sighed to herself. Suri reluctantly got up from her seat and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I know we got off at a bad start but why don't we try putting all that behind us and starting fresh." "Maybe we could even try to be friends.", Suri said offering the pink headed girl a handshake.

"Please", Sakura scoffed, "Like I would ever be associated with the like of you."

"Well I'll give you some time to think about it.", Suri said pulling her hand back but keeping her smile in place. "Rejection puts people in bad moods so now's probably not the best time."

"What!", Sakura exclaimed.

"I heard that you got rejected by a certain raven haired friend of mine, and it's obvious you're taking it real hard.", Suri said smirking.

"My ass!", "Sasuke Uchiha is an idiot, he doesn't deserve something as good as this anyway.", Sakura said pointing to her body.

Suri stopped herself from literally shoving her clarinet down the pink headed girls throat for talking bad about Sasuke.

"Aww, sweetie its ok." "It's not your fault you're as flat as a pancake, you'll find someone who likes small boobs soon enough, but that's no excuse to blame Sasuke, he just wants someone who doesn't still have to wear a training bra.", Suri said smirking.

"You stupid whore", Sakura hissed.

"Ugly bitch", Suri shot back.

"Girls break it up", Asuma said coming between the two of them.

"BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG", rang the school dismissal bell.

"Pack up and see you tomorrow." Asuma yelled.

"And watch the language please.", Asuma said looking at Sakura and Suri.

The class started packing up, and Suri left Sakura to put away her flute as she went back to her seat to pack up her clarinet. Suri finished up before Sakura and headed out the door.

"So much for being the bigger woman", Suri thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. Leave review and let me know what you think.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like don't read, also this chapter may contain bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or any songs featured in this fanfic.

Featured Song: Pretty Rave Girl by I Am X-Ray

* * *

**Saturday…. (Around 7pm)**

"Gaara have you seen my purple shirt with ruffles?", Suri yelled from her bedroom.

"No", Gaara yelled back from the living room.

"Never mind I found it." Suri said quickly slipping the skirt onto her curvy waist.

"How do I look?", Suri said stepping into the living where Sasuke and Gaara were sitting on the couch watching "CSI Miami" on the t.v.

"Sexy", Sasuke said looking away from the t.v.

"But not too sexy right?", Suri asked a little worried.

"Because I don't want to look slutty, I mean if I do I can easily go change, we have plenty of time, you know what, I think I'm going to go change.", Suri ranted as she started to walk back to her room.

"You look fine", Gaara said offering her a small smile of reassurance.

"You sure?", Suri asked walking back into the living room.

"YES!", both boys exclaimed.

"Alright, alright I won't change", Suri said. "Let me just get some shoes and we can go."

"Ok", Sasuke replied.

A few minutes later Suri re-entered the living room, a dark purple ruffled mini skirt (but not to mini) perfectly hugging her hips, a black halter top that showed off a little of her slender stomach, and a pair of black vans. She had also accessorized with a dark purple beaded necklace and a black bracelet.

"Ready", Suri said smiling.

"Ready", Sasuke answered.

Gaara turned off the t.v. and then all three were out the door.

* * *

**Neji's Party (About 8:30pm)**

"Having fun", Neji yelled at Gaara over the loud music.

"Tons", Gaara said sarcastically as he sat on a bar stool.

"What, you don't like parties?", Neji asked smiling.

"I don't like anything where I have to socialize.", Gaara answered.

"I've noticed.", Neji chuckled.

"Come on", Neji said pulling Gaara off the bar stool and onto the dance floor.

"I don't dance", Gaara said as he tried to pull away, but Neji had a strong grip on him.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine", Neji replied smiling.

Gaara glared at Neji but let the boy finish leading him to the dance floor.

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancing **

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe getting to know her**

The music echoed through out the whole Hyuuga mansion as everyone danced to the beat as the dark room flashed all types of different colors.

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancing **

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancing **

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancing **

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

"You having fun yet", Neji said as he danced with Gaara.

"Just a little bit", Gaara smirked.

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl, rave girl…..)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl, rave girl…..)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl, rave girl…..)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl, rave girl…..)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl, rave girl…..)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl, rave girl…..)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl, rave girl…..)**

The energy in the room went sky high as the music pulsed.

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancing **

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer…**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancing **

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me**

**And when I see her dancing **

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**I know this pretty rave girl ( rave girl, rave girl…..)**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always think about her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflies go right through me….**

* * *

"Thanks Neji", Gaara said after the song had ended.

"No problem", Neji said smiling.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole Gaara for a dance would you", Suri asked Neji appearing on the side of Gaara.

"He's all yours", Neji answered bowing his head.

"Come on Gaara", Suri smiled as she pulled Gaara off with her.

"See you later", Gaara yelled at Neji as the next song started to play.

"Bye", Neji yelled back watching the red head being dragged off by Suri and inwardly laughed.

Neji turned around to be met by the cruel glaring eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"What is Kiba doing here", Sasuke growled.

"Oh, y-yeah, I forgot to mention that I had invited him and his gang", Neji said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"What!, You invited bimbo, pancake, and the blonde dobe to.", Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah", Neji chuckled..

"This is not funny", Sasuke said trying to hide a small smile that was threatening to come across his face.

"I know, I know but I had to.", Neji explained. "They're the most popular kids in school."

"I guess I understand", Sasuke said sighing. "Just keep them away from me."

"Hey Teme", Naruto said coming up and from behind Sasuke and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Speak of the devil", Sasuke sighed to himself.

"Hello, Dobe", Sasuke said.

"Come dance with me", Naruto said gently pulling Sasuke by his hand.

"No", Sasuke said pulling his hand away.

"Please", Naruto begged.

"No", Sasuke said again.

"Pleeaassee", Naruto begged again now using the famous "Uzumaki puppy dog eyes".

"Oh no, he using the puppy dog eyes", Neji chuckled. "Not many people can resist the eyes."

Sasuke tried his best to resist the eyes but eventually he gave in.

"Fine", Sasuke sighed. "But only one dance."

"Yay", Naruto cheered as he gently grabbed Sasuke's hand again and pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**Back At The Apartment….. (About 1:00am)**

"I am soooo tired", Sasuke groaned as he lazily fell on the living room couch.

"I would be too if I spent almost the whole party grinding on Naruto Uzumaki", Suri giggled locking the front door.

"Shut up!", Sasuke yelled blushing.

"Awww, look he's blushing.", Gaara teased.

"You two are the worst best friends ever.", Sasuke huffed.

But what Suri had said was true. He had promised Naruto one dance, then one became two, then three, then floor, then five until before he knew it the party was over.

"I wouldn't be talking Gaara, because I saw you spending most of your time with Shikamaru.", Sasuke teased.

"Whatever", Gaara mumbled turning a light shade of red.

"Aww, you two are growing up so fast.", Suri said faking tears.

"Shut up", Sasuke and Gaara said in unison, each picking up a couch pillow and throwing it at Suri.

Suri barely dodged both pillows as the home phone rang.

"Who could be calling at this time of night, well morning?", Suri asked looking oddly at Sasuke and Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone here's Chapter 7. Shorter than the other's but I still hope you enjoy.

Warning: This is a yoai fanfic so if you don't like don't read. Also this chapter contains bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, or any songs featured in this fanfic.

* * *

Suri walked over to the edge of the kitchen counter where the phone was sitting and picked it up.

"Hello", she spoke into it.

"I-i-is this Suri?", the voice sobbed out.

"Yeah, Itachi is this you?", Suri asked.

"Y-y-yeah", Itachi said through obvious tears.

"Itachi what's wrong?, "Why are you crying?", Suri said worried.

"C-c-can I speak to Sasuke please?", Itachi said.

"Sure hold on a minute", Suri answered as she handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Itachi what's wrong", Sasuke asked his older brother over the phone.

"D-D-Deidara cheated on me again", Itachi sobbed.

"What do you mean he cheated on you AGAIN", Sasuke yelled. "You PROMISED me that you wouldn't go back with him after the last time he cheated on you."

"I-I know, I'm sorry", Itachi said quietly.

"We'll where are you?", Sasuke sighed.

"I-in the park near the Ichiraku Ramen Bar", Itachi answered. "D-d-deidara kicked me out of the apartment."

"That son of a bitch", Sasuke hissed. "Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you right now."

"O-ok", Itachi said.

Sasuke ended the call and place the phone back on the kitchen counter.

"Please do not tell me Itachi got his heart broken again by Deidara", Suri said.

"Sorry to disappoint you", Sasuke answered.

"Poor Itachi, he deserves much, much better than the shit Deidara puts him through.", Suri said rubbing her forehead.

"Tell me about it", Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to go pick Itachi, I'll be back in a little. (*Fact-Sasuke has a spare key to Suri's car (given to him by her, of course.)

"Not by yourself. I'll drive, you've been drinking tonight." Suri said.

"I only had a couple beers", Sasuke argued.

"I'm driving", Suri said leaving no more room for further argument.

"I'm coming to", Gaara said.

"Fine" Sasuke said. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want Suri and Gaara to go with him, it was just that he knew they were probably exhausted (because he sure as hell was) and didn't want them to neglect themselves.

"Cool, then lets go", Suri said as she pulled the car keys out of her pocket. And with that the three headed out the front door once again.

* * *

**25 Minutes Later…..**

When Gaara, Sasuke, and Suri finally got to the park where Itachi said he would be, they found the older Sasuke look alike sitting on a bench, his face pressed into his hands. He looked just like an angel the way the moonlight reflected off of him.

"Itachi", Sasuke whispered as he approached his older brother.

"Sasuke", Itachi muttered now standing up from the bench, as he tried to wipe some of the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah it's me", Sasuke said sighing.

"S-Sasuke I'm so sorry, I promised…", Itachi tried to say before he was pulled into a bear hug by Sasuke.

"Hush now, its going to be alright", Sasuke whispered as he held his sobbing brother.

"He said I was an idiot for thinking he actually loved me and wouldn't cheat on me again.", Itachi muttered as he cried into Sasuke's shoulder. "He said I was just another easy fuck."

"Don't you dare listen to a word he says", Sasuke growled. "Deidara is a scumbag, and just lost the best thing he'll ever have.

"N-n-no he was absolutely right.", Itachi sobbed. "I went back to him even though I knew damn well he wasn't going to change." "I'm an idiot, and now I'm involving you into my problems." "What kind of big brother am I?" "I'm the one who should be comforting you when you have a bad break up, but instead it's the other way around." "And the worst part is that you're always there when I need you." "I wouldn't even be mad if I had called and you would have told me to fuck off."

"I would never do that", Sasuke said squeezing Itachi slightly.

"You're wrong Itachi", Gaara said joining the group hug. "You're not an idiot, or any of the other mean things Deidara calls you, and as long as you need someone to comfort you, Sasuke will be there for you without complaint, as will I."

"As I will", Suri said also joining the group hug.

"Thanks you two", Itachi said offering a small smile. "You're a lucky man Sasuke to have friends as good as Suri and Gaara."

"They're your friends too", Sasuke said chuckling. "Now let's go home."

Itachi just slightly nodded his head, and let himself be led to Suri's car.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter, not my favorite but it'll do. Review and tell me what you think.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like don't read, also this chapter contains bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character's or songs featured in this fanfic.

Featured Song: Addicted- Saving Abel

* * *

**Sunday…**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I know when it's getting rough,**

**all the times we spend **

**when we try to make**

**this love something better than **

**just making love again**

**_(**:D**)_**

**It's not like you to turn away, **

**all the bullshit I can't take**

**just when I think I can walk away,**

**_(**:D**)_**

**I'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when your going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything….**

"Uuuggghhh", Sasuke grumbled as tried to ignore the ring tone his phone was playing.

The song stopped, but moments later started playing again. Sasuke rolled over lazily and swiftly pressed the off button on his phone, then rolled back over and snuggled back into his dark blue sheets. But just as he was starting to drift back to sleep he was awakened again by the ringing of the smoke detector.

"What the..", Sasuke moaned as he dragged himself out of bed. He walked into the hallway where he saw Suri and Gaara probably wondering the same thing.

"Hey everyone I'm in kitchen", Itachi yelled over the ringing alarm. The three unsuspecting teens walked into the kitchen to find the table covered in plates of delicious looking food. Pancakes, bacon, grits, eggs, orange juice, toast, ham slices, just about everything in a breakfast a person could wish for.

"Wow", Gaara said amazed.

"Good afternoon", Itachi said as the smoke alarm finally stopped.

"Afternoon?", Suri said confused.

"Yeah, it's 1:00pm", Itachi answered taking off his apron and laying it on the counter.

"Damn", Suri said scratching the back of her head. She understood fully how she could have slept that late though, she hadn't went to sleep until about 4am, same for Gaara and Sasuke.

"So I decided to make breakfast, you know just to say thank you for everything you guys have done for me.", Itachi said slightly blushing.

"No problem", Suri replied smiling widely. "Now lets eat!"

The three teens sat and ate in comfortable silence as Itachi went to look at t.v. in the living room.

"Aren't you going to eat", Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

"No, I'm not really hungry", Itachi yelled back.

Sasuke sighed as he gathered up his dishes and dumped them into the sink.

"I know you're upset Itachi but you have to eat something", Sasuke said as he walked in to the living room and took a seat next to Itachi on the couch.

"I know", Itachi whispered looking down.

"So when do you plan on getting all your stuff back from Deidara?, Suri asked walking into the room.

"He said to come by and pick it up when he's at work because he can't stand to look at me", Itachi whispered as tears started to fill his eyes.

"What a dick", Suri scoffed.

"What time does he go to work?", Sasuke asked placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder to comfort him.

"He works 9-5", Itachi said wiping his eyes.

"What the fuck gives him the right to kick you out anyway", Gaara growled joining the conversation. "You put just as much, if not more money into that apartment as he does."

"His name is on the lease", Itachi answered.

"Well just give me some time to get ready and I'll drive you over there", Sasuke said standing up from the couch.

"Ok", Itachi answered.

There was a small moment of silence before Itachi spoke again.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why?", Sasuke asked confused.

"I knew that if Deidara and I broke up he would kick me out so I decided to start looking for a new apartment I could afford by myself.", Itachi answered. "Luckily I found one and put it on hold just in case there was a chance that Deidara would answer my prayers and stay faithful to me." "But of course he didn't so I called the manager of the place I'm going to stay this morning and he said I could move in tomorrow. "It's called Konoha Village Gates Apartments."

"Itachi if you think that you're any burden at all to us by staying here, just know that you're not.", Sasuke said a little skeptical.

"That's right", Suri added in.

"I know, but it's time for me to be on my own.", Itachi answered. "Every time Deidara breaks my heart I'm either relying on you, or Kisame, or someone to put the pieces back together." "Then what do I do? Go back Deidara and get my heart broken all over again." "I don't deserve the shit Deidara gives me and it's about damn time I start acting like it." "I know getting over him isnt going to be as easy as 1.2.3 but I'm done with him for good, and I really think living on my own is a good start." "You know, it'll give me a little independence."

"Good for you", Suri said smiling. "I'll drive you over there tomorrow morning before we go to school so you'll have the day to unpack or whatever."

"Thanks", Itachi gratefully replied.

"So you're absolutely sure about this?", Sasuke asked.

"100%", Itachi answered.

"Well then I'm more than happy for you.", Sasuke said smiling. "Just remember to call your little brother once in a while."

"Will do", Itachi promised.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone here's chapter 9. Its pretty short but I hope you enjoy. Review Please! :D

Warning: This is a yaoi story so if you don't like read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or any songs featured in this fanfic.

* * *

**Monday….2nd Period Study Hall**

"Hey Teme", Naruto cheered as he took a seat next to Sasuke near the back of the library.

"Sssshhhh", hushed the librarian.

"Sorry", Naruto whispered scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?", Sasuke sighed not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"What does it look like?", Naruto said swiftly snatching Sasuke's book out of his hand.

"Annoying the fuck out of me", Sasuke growled as he tried to grab his book back.

"Sweet Miss Honeywell's Revenge", Naruto read the title.

"What a miracle, the dobe can read", Sasuke sneered as he tried to grab his book back again.

"You're so mean to me teme", Naruto said wiping away a fake tear.

"What a drama queen", Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Go on a date with me", Naruto said abruptly.

"Wha…", Sasuke said momentarily confused.

"Go-on-a-date-with-me", Naruto pronounced each syllable slowly.

"No", Sasuke said simply, finally managing to grab his book back.

"Why not", Naruto asked a little surprised.

"Who said I was into guys.", Sasuke asked nonchalantly as he flipped through the book pages.

"The way you were grinding on me at Neji's party told me." Naruto smirked.

"Hn", was all that Sasuke mumbled as he tried to hide his slight blush. "The answer's still no"

"Why?", Naruto asked resting his hand under his chin.

"1. I've only known you a week, and 2. You're just not my type.", Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Damn, that's harsh", Naruto chuckled. "You got spunk teme, I like that."

"Hn", Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm not giving up on you yet though, Uchiha", Naruto said smiling as he stood up from his seat and walked out of the library.

"I swear that boy will be the death of me", Sasuke said shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! Say hello to chapter 10 I know its been a while since I updated but I hope you enjoy.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, or any songs featured in this fanfic.

Featured Songs:

Touch My Body: Mariah Carey

Love King: The Dream

* * *

**Saturday... Around 10 a.m.**

Sasuke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. MAN WAS HE BORED! Suri had gone out about two hours ago to run some errands and Gaara had gone to the library, so he had the empty apartment all to himself. Sasuke sighed and pulled out his ipod from his jean pocket. He placed the white earphones in his ear and pushed play.

_*(:D)*_

**MC... uh uh uh in the place to be**

**Oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea**

Sasuke slightly turned up the volume and began to sing along.

**I know that you've been waitin' for it, I'm waitin' too**

**In my imagination I be all up on you**

**I know you got that fever for me hundred and two**

**And boy I know I feel the same, my temperatures through the roof**

Sasuke stood up on his bed and began to jump up and down as he continued singing.

**If it's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)**

**If it's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on youtube (youtube)**

**Cuz if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous, I will hunt you down**

**Cuz they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview**

**But this is private between you and I**

Sasuke jumped off his bed and grabbed a nearby marker and used it as a microphone.

**Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more**

**Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs all around your waist just a little taste**

**Touch my body, know you like my curves**

**C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body**

Sasuke danced around his room swaying his hips side to side forgetting all the problems of the world.

**You can put me on you like a brand new white tee**

**I'll hug you body tighter than my favorite jeans**

**I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze**

**And float away with you in a Caribbean**

_*(:D)*_

**If it's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)**

**If it's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on youtube (youtube)**

**Cuz if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous, I will hunt you down**

**Cuz they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview**

**But this is private between you and I**

_*(:D)*_

**Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more**

**Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs all around your waist just a little taste**

**Touch my body, know you like my curves**

**C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body**

Sasuke climbed back onto his bed as began dancing once more.

**Imma treat you like a teddy bear, you wont wanna go nowhere**

**In the lap of luxury, laying intertwined with me**

**You wont want for nothing boy, I will give you plenty joy**

_*(:D)*_

**Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more**

**Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs all around your waist just a little taste**

**Touch my body, know you like my curves**

**C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body**

_*(:D)*_

Sasuke sang as he hit the high notes with ease.

"You must have been really bored.", Gaara said out of nowhere.

Sasuke was so startled he fell of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"H-h-how long have you been there", Sasuke said to Gaara who was standing in the doorway.

"Long enough", Gaara smirked.

"Are you going to tell Suri", Sasuke said blushing from embarrassment.

"No", Gaara smirked. "I'm going to show her."

"What?", Sasuke said confused.

Gaara just pulled out his phone and dangled it in front of Sasuke.

"You didn't", Sasuke glared at Gaara knowing full well that the red head a video taped his little "concert" on his cell phone.

"I did", Gaara grinned evilly.

"Hand it over.", Sasuke commanded stretching out a hand in front of Gaara.

"No way.", Gaara said quickly stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Then I'll take it from you.", Sasuke growled.

"I'd like to see you try.", Gaara shot back.

Suddenly Sasuke lunged at Gaara. Gaara nearly missed getting captured and ran in the living room. Sasuke picked himself off the floor since when he had failed to grab Gaara he ran in the wall and fell on his ass. Sasuke ran into the living room where he saw Gaara standing behind the sofa.

"You're making this hard on yourself.", Sasuke said as he stalked towards Gaara.

Gaara watched Sasuke's moments closely, and moved a little more back every time he felt Sasuke was getting to close.

Suddenly Sasuke lunged at Gaara again, and the fight was on.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later...**

Suri walked into her shared apartment to find Sasuke straddling Gaara on the living room floor, trying to pry something from the red heads hand.

"What are you two doing?", Suri asked scratching her head in confusion.

Sasuke looked back at Suri and seeing an opportunity Gaara quickly pushed Sasuke off of him. Gaara quickly got up and ran towards Suri nearly knocking the poor girl over.

"L-look", Gaara panted as he handed his cell phone to the still confused Suri.

"DONT", Sasuke shouted standing up from the floor. "If you look at that video the whole world will explode!"

"Are you two high?", Suri asked looking strangely at Sasuke then Gaara. She then took Gaara's phone and pushed the play button.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Gaara you're horrible, you know.", Suri giggled as she handed Gaara back his phone.

"What are best friends for.", Gaara chuckled.

"You're no best friend of mine", Sasuke pouted, his face still a little red from blushing.

"Aww don't be mad", Gaara said sitting next to Sasuke on the couch. "Lets just call it pay back."

"For what!" , Sasuke exclaimed.

Both Suri and Gaara looked at Sasuke with disbelief looks.

"What do you mean for what!", Gaara exclaimed. "You're always playing pranks on me, especially when we were kids."

"Why me?, I would never.", Sasuke gasped.

"Ok what about that time in the 2nd grade play, when you put itching powder in my costume.", Gaara said. "Or the time in 5th grade when you wrote a love letter to my English teacher and signed it with MY name."

"I remember that", Sasuke chuckled.

"Or the time in when you dyed all my clothes pink.", Gaara continued.

"Don't forget the time he told everyone at school you eat kittens for dinner.", Suri added.

"Exactly", Gaara replied.

"Ok I admit that one was really dumb on my part, but it was hilarious. Everyone as school started putting up signs that said "KEEP GAARA AWAY FROM YOUR KITTENS!", Sasuke chuckled.

Suri tried to hold in her laughter but a little escaped from her lips.

"And plus you've pulled your share of pranks on me too.", Sasuke continued.

"Remember the time you bought a dozen small mice and let them lose in the apartment.", Sasuke said shivering at the memory.

"Yeah", Gaara said smirking proudly. "You were a nervous wreck."

"Those little demon rodents were all over.", Sasuke said feeling a little queasy at the thought. "Or the time you stuck my but to the kitchen chair." "And you could possibly forget the time you replaced all my boxers with thongs." "I walked weird for a week after that."

All three started laughing at the comment.

"Yeah", Suri said between laughs, " I had to tell you which part went in the front."

They laughed together even more, but eventually the laughter died down.

"I love you guys, even if you are the worst best friends ever.", Suri said pulling Gaara and Sasuke into a group hug."

"Ditto", Gaara and Sasuke said in unison.

The three broke apart from the group hug when Suri's cell phone started to ring.

**L to the O **

**V to the E**

**K to the I**

**N to the G**

_*(:D)*_

**I don't know how he treat you, how they do it where you at**

**but all I'm trying to say is you should know me like that**

_*(:D)*_

Was all that got to play before Suri answered her phone.

"Hello", Suri spoke into the phone.

"Hey Suri its me Neji.", Neji said from the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Neji, what's up?", Suri asked.

"I was wondering if you, Sasuke, and Gaara wanted to come to a sleep over at my house.", Neji answered.

"Sounds fun, when is it?", Suri replied.

"Tonight", Neji said a little sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Suri replied.

"We'll it was kind of last minute.", Neji said.

"Who else is going?", Suri asked.

"Well my cousin Hinata and Shikamaru", Neji replied.

"That's it?", Suri asked a little surprise.

"NarutoKibaSakura and Ino also", Neji said in one breath.

"What!", Suri exclaimed. "Why would you invite them?"

"Well today is Hinata's birthday and since she isn't really the social type I decided to throw her a small celebration instead of a huge party. So I had to invite Kiba since he is her boyfriend, and of course you know where ever Kiba goes his crew will follow. So now I'm going to be stuck at a party for my cousin, bored out of my mind, sitting alone in a corner."

"What about Shikamaru?", Suri asked giggling a little.

"Shikamaru is HORRIBLE company, talking to him is like talking to a rock.", Neji answered.

"True", Suri said lightly laughing. "Don't worry about it we will be there."

"Thanks SOOO... much", Neji sighed in relief.

"What time should we come over?", Suri asked smiling.

"About 6 would be good", Neji answered.

"Great, see you later", Suri said as she ended the call and flipped her cell phone closed.

"Guess what", Suri said smiling at Sasuke and Gaara. "we have a sleep over to attend."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter I know I haven't updated for a long time but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review and Comment! :D

Warning: This is a yoai fanfic so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, songs, or campfire stories featured in this chapter.

Featured Songs:

The Way I am- Ingrid Michaelson

Shake It- Metro Station

* * *

**Saturday Still...**

Sasuke, Suri, Gaara, and Neji all sat on Neji's bedroom floor having a small conversation. Shikamaru was supposed to be there but something suddenly happened causing him to have to cancel. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto were all downstairs doing who knows what. It was currently around 9:30pm and the two groups had tried to avoid each other as much as possible.

"Let's camp outside in your backyard tonight", Suri said out of the blue to Neji.

"What?", Sasuke said a little confused.

"Why not, Neji's backyard is as big as a forest, and plus it would be fun.", Suri answered.

"I got some old tents in the basement.", Neji added in.

"Perfect!", Suri cheered.

"Well then what are we waiting for?", Neji grinned.

The four of them started gathering everything they would need for the mini- camping trip and made their way outside.

"What are you doing teme?", Naruto asked Sasuke as he spotted him about to walk outside with two sleeping bags in his hands.

"We're camping in the backyard tonight and dobe's and mutt's are not invited.", Sasuke said looking over at Kiba.

"You say something", Kiba said angrily walking over to Sasuske from where he was standing.

"Nothing mutt", Sasuke said smirking.

"Why you..", Kiba said raising his fist but never to got the chance to hit the raven because Hinata quickly smacked him on the back of the head and gave him the look.

"Neither are sluts", Suri added coming up behind Sasuke with a cordless lamp in her hands.

"Then why are you going?", Ino snickered under her breath.

"Awww, don't be like teme can I come to please.", Naruto pleaded.

"What use would you be to me", Sasuke scoffed.

"You're going to need someone to fight off the big bad boogie man tonight aren't you.", Narurto said puffing out his chest.

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke said simply.

"Of course you can come Naruto", Neji said walking back into the house.

"Yay", Naruto cheered.

Sasuke looked over at Neji in a confused way.

"It would be rude of me to partake in a big event and not invite all of my guest to come along.", Neji said answering Sasuke's silent question. "Would the rest of you like to join?"

"I'm in", Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Me too", Hinata said.

"If she's in then you know I'm in", Kiba smiled kissing Hinata lightly on the cheek.

"We'll its settled then.", Neji said smiling.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER….**

Everyone sat around a lamp resting a little as the cold wind blew across their skin.

"Let's tell scary stories", Naruto suggested. "But only if you're not too scared teme."

"Sounds fun to me", Sasuke shot back.

"Good Kiba you go first.", Naruto said.

"Ok, Four college girls were having a sleep over and decided to go to a video store and rent a movie.", Kiba started.

"When the girls got there they couldn't decide on a movie to get, so they asked the clerk for his advice. The clerk said he knew the perfect movie for the girls and headed into a back room to get it. While he was gone one of the girls spotted a box less tape lying on the counter a reached for it. Just as she was about to grab the tape the clerk came back into the room and told her not to touch the tape and handed her the movie he had picked for them. When the girl asked about the first tape, and the man told her that it was just a home movie."

A owl hooted causing Kiba to stop momentarily.

"In the end, the girls agreed to rent the movie the clerk had suggested.", Kiba continued. "While they are checking out the girl who was so curious about the "home tape" swiped it from the counter without anyone noticing. Back at their house the girl told the others about the tape she swiped and they laugh, telling her she is dumb for stealing some man's home movies. Still they ask her to play the movie. One of the girls had to use restroom but they decided to start the movie without her. Once one of the girls put the tape in, then the power went out, but the television stayed on. The video started playing and it showed a woman being burned for practicing witchcraft. She uttered a curse, that all who witness her death will face the same fate in seven days time. The VCR began to make skipping sounds and then cut off just as the girl who went to the bathroom re-entered the room. The girls tried to play the movie again for their friend but it wouldn't work. Just as promised through out the next week the girls died one by one, except for the one girl who went to the restroom.."

"Freaky", Ino said a little pale.

"Suri you want to go next.", Naruto said.

"Ok lets see", Suri said pondering which story she would tell.

"Two dorm mates in college named Sara and Kate were in science class when their teacher reminded the whole class of the midterm they would be taking the following day." Suri began.

"Kate had gotten asked to this big party by the hottest guy in school, while Sara had no interest in going and had made up her mind that she would stay home and study. By the end of the period Sara was more than prepared for the midterm because she had been taking plenty of notes and giving her full attention to the teacher throughout the whole class. All Kate had succeeded to do was flirt with her date to the big party. At the end of the day Kate spent hours getting ready for the party while Sara reviewed her notes over and over again. Kate tried to persuade Sara to go along with her repeatedly but each time Sara gave the same answer. No. Finally Kate gave up and left for her party where she had the time of her life with her date. Around 2am she headed back to the dorm and decided not to wake Sara by turning on the lights. She went to bed nervous about the midterm and decided she would wake up early to ask Sara for help. Kate woke up around 5am to wake Sara. Sara was lying on her stomach apparently sound asleep. Kate rolled her over to reveal Sara's terrified face. Concerned Kate turned on the lamp to get a better view of what was going on. To her horror she discovered that Sara's throat had been cut ear to ear. Kate was so afraid she fell to the floor, only to look up at the wall and see written in Sara's blood the words, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights."

"That's really weird.", Sakura said scooting closer to Ino. Hinata also moved closer to Kiba and seemed to relax a little when he put his arm around her.

"Not too scared are you teme", Naruto teased. "You can always come cuddle with me."

"Shut up", Sasuke said throwing a small pebble at Naruto. Truthfully he was a little frightened. A rustling sound came out of a bush and for a moment everyone held there breath's.

"You want to go next Gaara.", Naruto said trying to forget about the rustling noises.

"Do I have to?", Gaara said sighing.

"Not unless you want to be labeled party pooper of the year.", Naruto said.

"Fine", Gaara said reluctantly sighing again.

"A teenage boy and his girlfriend drove to Lover's Lane for a make-out session." Gaara said picking the dirt from under his fingernails.

"After turning on the radio to set the mood, he leaned over and began to kiss his girlfriend. A short while later the music suddenly stopped and an announcer's voice came on, warning in urgent tone that a convicted murderer had just escaped from the state insane asylum which happened to be located not to far from Lover's Lane and that anyone who noticed a strange man lurking about with a hook in place of his right hand should immediately report his whereabouts to the police. The girl became frightened and asked to be taken home. The boy locked all the doors thinking it would satisfy his girlfriend and attempted to kiss her again. She became frantic and pushed him away, insisting that they leave. Relenting, the boy jerked the car into gear and pulled out of the parking space. When they arrived at the girls house she got out of the car and reaching to close the door began screaming. The boy ran to her side to see what was wrong and there, dangling from the door handle was a bloody hook."

"Happy now", Gaara said sarcastically.

"I don't think I-I want t-to hear anymore", Hinata stuttered. Kiba squeezed the timid girl slightly to reassure her he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Do you think you can handle one more Hinata.", Naruto said gently.

Hinata nodded her head giving Naruto the ok.

"Well then I'll have the honors of telling the last story of the night if nobody else minds."

Naruto paused for a second to see if anyone had any objections.

"Thirty years ago on a late Halloween afternoon a school bus was on its usual route.", Naruto started putting a little mystery and creepiness in every word that came out of his mouth.

"But this wasn't your typical school bus, and they weren't your typical kids. There were eight of them and they were different, troubled, disturbed. Everyday parents put their dirty secrets on this bus, to be driven to a school miles outside of town. But that day the driver took a different route, and instead of taking the students home he drove the bus to an abandoned rock quarry. What the kids didn't know was that over the years their parent's had become exhausted and embarrassed. And they were willing to do anything to ease their burden. So one day the parents approached the bus driver and made him an offer. With the money the collected together they asked him to kill their children. The plan almost worked perfectly, but one of the passengers escaped out of his restraints and in a desperate attempt to drive the bus back home, drove the bus over the edge of the cliff. No one every saw the bus driver or the eight kids ever again, but it is rumored that every Halloween the kids come back from the dead to prey on innocent souls."

Suri let out a shriek startling everyone.

"What's wrong", Sasuke asked concerned.

"I could of sworn I saw something over there", Suri said now nearly sitting on Gaara.

Everyone looked over to where Suri had indicated but saw nothing. A few moments later something that sounded like a scream was heard as well as a few more rustling noises.

"I would totally understand if any of you decided you wanted to sleep inside tonight." Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Not scared are you dobe?', Sasuke teased.

"No way, I just thought maybe you would be.", Naruto shot back.

Right after the words came out of Naruto's mouth a loud growling sound emerged out of the darkness and Naruto literally jumped in Sasuke's lap.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea to sleep inside tonight.", Neji said looking around. For a guy who didn't show many emotions he looked just as scared as everyone else.

"Well I guess if you really want to, I don't mind", Kiba said trying to keep up his tough guy act up.

"It's alright with me to", Ino said.

"Same here", added Sakura.

"Then its settled then", Naruto said lifting himself off of Sasuke's lap.

Everyone started to pick up an item or two to bring back into the house but when they heard another growl they dropped anything they had and sprinted to the house.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER….**

It was 10 o'clock and everyone was in Neji's bedroom. No one was near tired yet, but they wouldn't have been able to get to sleep even if they wanted. Everyone was still a little freaked out from the stories.

Suri hopped on Neji's computer and looked through his itunes library for a song that might lighten the mood.

"Omg, I can't believe you have this song!", Suri exclaimed when she found a particular song.

"What song?", Gaara asked.

"You'll see", Suri said grinning.

There was silence and the song began to play.

*(:D)*

**If you were falling, then I would catch you**

**You need a light, I'd find a match**

'**Cause I love the way you say good morning**

**And you take me the way I am**

*(:D)*

"Wow I haven't heard this song in forever.", Sasuke said standing up to dance with Suri. Soon Neji joined them and Gaara was leaning against the wall taping his foot to the beat.

*(:D)*

**If you are chilly, here take my sweater**

**Your head is aching, I'll make it better**

'**Cause I love the way you call me baby**

**And you take me the way I am**

*(:D)*

Kiba slowly stood up pulling Hinata with him and the two began to slow dance. Ino, Naruto, and Sakura made a sandwich (the dance move, not the food lol) and began to sway to the music.

*(:D)*

**I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all you hair**

**Sew on patches to all you tear**

'**Cause I love you more than I could ever promise**

**And you take me the way I am**

**You take me the way I am,**

**You take me the way I am.**

*(:D)*

After the song ended Suri ran back to Neji's computer and quickly selected another song. The music started almost started instantly.

*(:D)*

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door.**

**Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm**

**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside**

**Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now**

**This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now**

*(:D)*

Everyone switched dance partners and somehow Sasuke ended up dancing with Naruto once again. Gaara was dancing with Neji and Suri which was a really rare sight. Not that he was dancing with Neji, but that he was dancing at all. Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all dancing in a little circle. The vibe in the room was good and everyone was just having the time of their lives.

*(:D)*

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that**

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**

**Now if she moves like this, will you move like that**

**Come on, **

**shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it (x5)**

*(:D)*

**Your lips tremble but you eyes are in a straight stare**

**We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there**

**And I was thinking of places that I could hide**

**Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now**

**This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now**

*(:D)*

By now the group of energetic teens were singing along with the song.

*(:D)*

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that**

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**

**Now if she moves like this, will you move like that**

**Come on, **

**shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it (x5)**

*(:D)*

**I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind**

**I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time**

**But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night**

**Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights**

*(:D)*

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that**

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**

**Now if she moves like this, will you move like that**

**Come on, **

**shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it (x9)**

*(:D)*

Everyone laughed and sang to at least a dozen more songs, and when they were finally done they changed into their pajamas and enjoyed a long night of much need sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone :D Say hello to chapter 12. I just want to give a big thanks to everyone that has ever commented on this story. I really appreciate it.

Warning: This is a yoai fanfic so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto character's featured through-out this fanfic.

* * *

**Tuesday... Lunch**

"My mom called and asked if I would come visit next weekend, do you want to go?", Suri said as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Sounds like fun", Gaara answered.

"I'm always in for a good road trip.", Sasuke cheered.

"Good then its settled.", Suri replied.

"Hey", Neji said taking a seat next to Suri.

"Hey Neji", they all replied.

"Have you seen the new kid?", Neji asked nibbling on one of his fries..

"What new kid?', Sasuke asked.

"The one sitting over there all by himself.", Neji said pointing at a table in the corner of the cafeteria where one single person was sitting alone drawing something. The boy was ghostly pale, had short black hair, and was wearing a black shirt with black jeans.

"Who is he?", Suri asked curious.

"I don't know, he doesn't talk very much.", Neji answered.

"Well I'm about to find out", Suri said. She stood up from the table and walked over to the nearly empty table where the lone boy was sitting.

"Hello", Suri said a smile spread across her face.

The boy looked up at Suri, a confused look plastered on his face.

"I'm Suri Nakamaru", she said outstretching and hand towards the boy.

The boy looked at her hand strangely but did not take it. Suri pulled her hand back to her side but a genuine smile still graced her face.

"What's your name?", she asked finally taking a seat across from the student.

"S-sai", the boy said silently after a moment of hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, you're new here right?", Suri asked.

"Yeah", Sai answered a little louder.

"Me too, my friends and I just moved here a couple weeks ago.", Suri commented. "You a drawer?", Suri asked looking down at Sai's sketch book.

Sai merely nodded his head.

"Can I see?", Suri asked politely.

There was a moment of pause, but eventually the timid boy handed Suri his sketch book.

Suri looked carefully through each page observing each detail of each painting. Each picture had its own uniqueness and beauty, more stunning than anything she had ever seen before. There was one picture that stunned Suri the most though. It was a drawing of her smiling, her hair falling perfectly around her face. She traced each line carefully with her finger and admired the detail.

"This is me", Suri said gently.

"I never pass up the chance to draw something beautiful.", Sai said shyly.

Suri looked at Sai in shock but a gentle smile reclaimed her face.

"Thank you", Suri said closing the sketch book and handing it back to Sai.

"BBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG", the lunch bell rung letting the students know lunch period was over.

"Thank you", Sai said.

"For what?", Suri asked confused.

"For saving me", and with that said he stood up from the table and began to walk away.

Gaara and Sasuke walked up behind Suri and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"You ok?", Sasuke asked.

"Yeah", Suri said smiling lightly. "Lets get to class before we're late."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Warning: Same as always :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters featured through out this fanfic.

* * *

**Thursday... After School**

"Hey Sai!", Suri exclaimed as she spotted the pale boy in her peripheral. She skipped over to a nearby tree where Sai was sitting.

"Hi", Sai said silently.

"Whatcha drawing?", Suri said peeking down at Sai's drawing book.

"Its not finished yet", Sai said closing the book and pulling it up against his chest.

"So it's a surprise, huh", Suri said backing up a little. "We'll when you are done I want to be the first one to see it."

"Ok", Sai said timidly.

"Do you have any plans Friday after school?", Suri asked.

"N-no", Sai replied.

"Do you want to come to the movies with me and my friends?", Suri asked smiling.

"Why?", Sai asked surprised.

"Why not?", Suri replied. "We are friends aren't we?"

"Really?", Sai said in shock.

"Of course", Suri said smiling. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"For what?", Sai asked confused.

"Do you want to go to the movies Friday silly?", Suri said giggling a little.

"O-oh o-ok", Sai said shyly.

"Great!", Suri exclaimed. "Will you need a ride?"

"No", Sai said quickly.

"Ok", Suri said a little suspicious. Suri dug into her bag, pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and jotted down her phone number.

"Here's my number, call me later on and I'll give you all the details. Ok", Suri said handing Sai the paper.

"Ok", Sai said gently taking the paper and sticking it into her sketch book.

"I'll talk to you later, Sasuke and Gaara are probably waiting for me." With that said Suri gave Sai one more smile and headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Friday... (at the movies)**

"What the fuck are they doing here?", Sasuke asked Neji.

"The same reason we are.", Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"No one asked you smart ass.", Sasuke said rolling his eyes as Gaara.

"I swear I didn't invite them.", Neji replied answering Sasuke's previous question.

"Don't make any sudden movements, maybe the dobe wont notice me.", Sasuke said.

"Why don't you just give Naruto a chance, you know opposites do attract.", Neji said smiling.

"In your dreams.", Sasuke replied.

"Sai said he'll be here in about 5 minutes.", Suri said walking up behind Gaara and slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"It always seems to surprise me how easy you make friends", Gaara said.

"That's our little social butterfly for you.", Sasuke added in.

"We'll I'm flattered you feel that way... I think.", Suri giggled.

"TEME!", a certain bubbly blond yelled from across the room.

"Shit.", Sasuke muttered to himself.

Naruto nearly sprinted across the theater lobby and pulled Sasuke into a great big hug.

"Let me go.", Sasuke growled, the little vein in his forehead twitching.

"Don't be like that teme, you know you love me.", Naruto said.

"No I don't", Sasuke said coldly pushing Naruto away from him.

"Why do you waste your time on this shrimp Naruto, you really need to move on to the next one.", Kiba said now standing next to Naruto.

"Shut up Kiba.", Naruto said punching Kiba in the arm.

"Ouch.", Kiba smirked lightly rubbing his arm.

Near the front entrance Suri spotted Sai, and unnoticed slipped away from the group.

"Where are pancake and bimbo?", Gaara asked.

"In the bathroom, ginger.", Kiba replied.

Gaara's fist clenched together at his side. There were a lot of things you could do to make Gaara mad and one of them was to call him ginger. Neji placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and slowly his hand began to un ball.

"Hey guys Sai is here", Suri said walking back into the picture with Sai at her side.

"Hey", Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji said.

"Hi", Sai said silently.

"That's Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke", Suri said pointing to each individual as she introduced them.

"Nice to me you all", Sai said politely.

"You're not going to introduce us to your friend", Naruto said.

"No", Suri said simply.

"I'm Naruto", Naruto said bumping Suri out of the way. "That's Kiba."

"And those two girls over there coming out of the restroom are pancake and bimbo", Suri said bumping Naruto out of the way.

"Nice to meet you Naruto and Kiba", Sai said.

"You to", Naruto said smiling.

"Hnn", Kiba just grumbled.

"We'll now that I've introduced you to everyone, lets go pick out a movie.", Suri said grabbing Sai's hand and leading him towards the ticket counter.

"Preferably, something different than whatever dobe and mutt are seeing.", Sasuke muttered.

"I second that motion", Gaara added in.

Everyone followed Suri and Sai towards the ticket counter including Sakura and Ino who had finally caught up.

"I'm in the mood for a thriller, what about you guys?", Suri asked.

"Fine with me", Sasuke said.

"Ok", Gaara and Neji replied.

"Ok", Sai said silently still holding Suri's hand.

"Great, Let's see Trick r' Treat. I saw the previews and it looked pretty freaky.

All four of them agreed.

"You sure that's not going to be too scary for you Sasuke", Kiba teased.

"Shut up mutt", Sasuke shot back.

"What do you guys want to see?", Naruto asked.

"Romance", Ino and Sakura squealed in unison.

"Hell no", Kiba said.

"The only romance playing is 'Valentine's Day' and they're not showing it again for another hour and a half.", Naruto said looking at the time slots.

"We can see 'Paranormal Activity'", Naruto's suggested.

"I heard that was a stupid movie", Ino commented.

"What about 'The Final Destination'?", Sakura asked.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood." Kiba replied.

After about 5 more minutes Naruto and his group all decided to see 'Trick r' Treat much to Sasuke excitement. (not really :P) And to add insult to injury the whole theater was packed so the two groups were forced to sit together.

1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES LATAER...

"That was creepy", Kiba said eyes wide.

Sasuke would have made fun of him if he didn't feel the same way.

"I guess the freaks really do come out at night.", Suri giggled.

"How troublesome", Shikamaru said. About 10 minutes into the movie Gaara had went to the restroom and spotted Shikamaru and in no time Shikamaru had a ticket and was headed in theater #12.

"It wasn't too scary for you was it teme?", Naruto said sheepishly.

"No, how about you dobe?", Sasuke shot back.

"No way, are you kidding me.", Naruto said.

"Then why were you squeezing my hand like your life depended on it?", Sasuke smirked.

"Hey you were squeezing my hand just as hard.", Naruto replied.

"Whatever", Sasuke said his smirk disappearing.

"I'm not going to lie, I was pretty freaked out", Suri added in. "I had a pretty good grip on Kiba and Sai's hand.

Sai chuckled a little. During the movie all bad vibes in the air between the two groups had disappeared. Kiba had grabbed Suri's hand, Suri grabbed Sai's, Sai grabbed Ino's, Ino grabbed Sakura's, Sakura grabbed, Naruto's, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's, Sasuke grabbed Gaara's, and Gaara grabbed Shikamaru's. The weird thing was they all did this without even really noticing.

"What time is it?", Sai asked grabbing Suri's attention.

She took out her phone, flipped it open, and read the screen.

"Almost 10:30", Suri answered.

"I have to go", Sai said sadly.

"Oh ok", do you want a ride home?", Suri asked a sudden wave a sadness overcoming her body.

"No thank you", Sai replied. "Thank you for inviting me, I had a great time."

"No problem", Suri said smiling slightly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah", Sai said another sad look overcoming his face but only for a second.

Suri gave him a quick hug and then the pale boy walked out the entrance.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone here's chapter 14. Guess what? I just noticed that in chapter 13 Suri said that she would see Sai at school the next day... but how is that possible if it was Friday. Lol So just disregard that last part. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review to let me know what you think.

Warning: Same as always :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters featured through out the fanfic.

* * *

**Sunday... (Afternoon)**

Suri lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was supposed to be in Suna visiting her mother but a sudden meeting being held out of town came up at her mother's job. Suri was a little disappointed but she understood. She and her mother had a fairly good relationship, and she knew her mother really did want her to come visit. Her parents had divorced when she was a small child but she remained equally close to both, but after the divorce her mother had a bad habit of picking up the wrong type of guys. When Suri was 11 she went to stay with her father in the Hidden Mist Village because of her mother's abusive boyfriend. Eventually her mother straightened up and kicked the bastard to the curb. Suri moved back to Suna with her mother when she was 14 and stayed there until she was 18. 3 weeks after her 18th birthday she moved to Konoha and found a decent sized apartment that she is currently occupying with Sasuke and Gaara. She, Gaara, and Sasuke had been friends since child hood and had been by her side through everything. They emailed her everyday when she left unexpectedly to live with her father, and when she returned they greeted her with open arms. So the minute Suri signed the lease she called up Gaara and Sasuke and invited them to come stay with her. They both agreed even though Itachi took the news a little tough. So to comfort him, Sasuke looked around Konoha and found an apartment for Itachi to live in. Everything was going fine until Itachi's ex Deidara came to live with him, but you know all about that so I won't get into the topic. Both of Suri's parents are fairly wealthy so they pretty much forced her into allowing them to "help her out" with her rent. Once a month they both deposit $750 into her bank account and she uses the money to pay the rent and other various bills. Sasuke and Gaara don't really need to work but sometimes they do little odd jobs here and there, and in the summer they put their money together to do something really special for her. They really are the two best friends a girl could have. Suri's mouth curled up into a smile at the thought. Now all they had to do was make it through high school for about 9 more months. The three of them had been attending school for about 4 weeks and so far everything had been going pretty good, except for the daily argument between Suri and Sakura. Ino had kind of backed off a little (not to much though :D) but there was always electricity in the atmosphere when Sakura and Suri went head to head. Suri shifted in her bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Monday…. 3****rd**** Period (Art)**

Gaara admired Shikamaru discreetly from his desk as the teacher lectured about what hot and cold colors were. Over a period of the 4 weeks he had attended Konoha High he had developed a small crush on the lethargic teen. There was no way in hell he was going to tell him though because for 1. He didn't even know if he was into guys, and 2. He had only talked to him maybe 4 or 5 times. A quite sigh escaped Gaara's mouth.

"Gaara…. Gaara….Gaara", the teacher repeated somewhat annoyed.

"Ooh sorry", Gaara finally answered coming back to reality.

"Can you please answer the question now?", the teacher asked.

"Ummm", Gaara said twirling his thumbs. He looked around the room searching for an answer. In his peripheral he noticed Shikamaru turned around in his chair, mouthing some words. Gaara immediately got the hint.

"Red, Yellow, and Orange", Gaara answered.

"Very good", the teacher chirped.

"BBRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG", rang the bell. Everyone packed up their things and exited the room. Gaara quickly gathered his things and ran to catch up with Shikamaru.

"Thanks", Gaara said quietly when he finally caught up with the boy.

"No problem, she can be a real bitch when it comes to people not paying attention in her class.", Shikamaru replied smiling lightly.

Gaara chuckled slightly. The 2 boys walked in a comfortable silence side by side.

"Well this is my class", Gaara said stopping at his 4th period room.

"Ok I'll see you around then", Shikamaru said a small smile gracing his face.

"Yeah", Gaara replied.

As the 2 minute warning bell rang Shikamaru turned around and continued to walk down the hall.

"See you around", Gaara whispered a small etched on his face as he walked to his seat.

* * *

**Lunch….**

Sai stood near the edge of the table where Sasuke, Suri, Gaara, and Neji sat looking down at his shoes.

"C-c-can I…", Sai stammered.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?", Sasuke asked smiling.

Sai looked up in surprise.

"Your legs are going to fall asleep if you just stand there", Neji added. The pale eyed boy moved down a seat so that Sai would be able to sit next to Suri.

Sai timidly moved to the recently opened space and took a seat.

"Sai!", Suri exclaimed pulling the boy into a bear hug.

On instinct Sai pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry", Suri said looking guilty. "I should've asked first"

"N-no don't worry about it, I was just a little surprised.", Sai reassured silently.

"Ok", Suri said a small smile reclaiming her face.

Suri turned back to her food and was about to take a bite of her orange when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. To her surprise they were Sai's. It only lasted for a moment and then he let her go.

"Thanks", Suri whispered.

Everyone at the tabled smiled slightly at the moment.

"Did you guys hear about the assembly today after lunch?", Neji asked.

"No", Sasuke, Gaara, and Suri all said in unison. Sai just remained quiet.

"What is it going to be about?", Suri asked curious.

"Tsunade is just putting us into our senior teams.", Neji replied.

"What is a senior team?", Gaara asked.

"Through out the school year there will be these little competitions, the more competitions you win, the more points you get and at the end of the year, which ever team has the most points wins the big prize.", Neji answered.

"That sounds cool", Sasuke said plucking a grape in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess", Neji replied. "It can get real competitive though, I've seen best friends become mortal enemies because of this."

"Wow", Suri said glancing nervously at Gaara and Sasuke.

"Don't worry about", Sasuke said already knowing what Suri was thinking. "Nothing could ever break the three of us up."

"Yeah, you're right", Suri cheered. "The three musketeers."

"Hey what about me", Neji said feigning to be hurt.

"Awww Neji", Suri cooed as she stood up from the table, walked over Neji, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her chin resting on the top of his head.

"Now that's a little better", Neji teased.

Everyone chuckled lightly, even Sai.

"BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG", rang the lunch bell.

"I'll see you all at the assembly", Suri said as she was the first one to clear up all of her mess.

"Ok", the rest replied.

After the remaining 4 finished throwing away their trash and what not, they said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

* * *

**Assembly…..**

The auditorium was filled with the chatter of every senior in the school. Sasuke and Suri were sitting together but unfortunately they couldn't find Gaara, Sai, or Neji. As Principal Tsunade walked onto the stage and the whole room quieted down.

"Good evening Konoha seniors", Tsunade spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening Principal Tsunade", everyone chanted at once.

"If you haven't guessed, you are all here to figure out what senior team you will be in. Through out the school year there will be challenges and for each challenge you win your team will receive a certain amount of points. At the end of the year which ever team has the most points will win a big prize.", Tsunade continued. "So let's get started."

Tsunade began reading off list of names and appointing who the leader of the team would be.

"Team 7", Tsunade announced. "Suri Nakumaru."

A gasp escaped Suri's mouth when she heard her name called.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara".

Sasuke and Suri both sighed in relief.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka."

"Fuck", Suri hissed.

"Neji Hyuga, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikimaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Perfect, just fucking perfect", Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"And the team leader is Suri Nakamaru.", Tsunade added in.

"Great", Suri said sarcastically.

Tsuande read the members of group 8 and 9, and then finally she was finished.

"Your first assignment is to make up a group name and make a flag for it.", Tsunade said. "It is due exactly two weeks from now. Any team that fails to turn in a flag on time will automatically be negative 5 points. To all 9 teams I wish you the best of luck, and may the best one win."

The auditorium burst into cheers as Tsunade walked off the stage.

Suri and Sasuke rose from their seats and walked into the hallway where they spotted Neji and Gaara.

"Looks like we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other teme", Naruto said coming up from behind Sasuke and placing his arm around the boys shoulder.

"Don't remind me", Sasuke said pushing the arm away.

"You're so mean teme", Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah whatever", Sasuke mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey Everyone, here's chapter 15. I hope you enjoy and make sure to review and tell me what you think. I'm going to try my best to have another chapter out in the next couple days because I know I haven't been updating regularly. :P

Warning: Same as Always

Disclaimer: Same as Always

* * *

**About a week and a half later….**

There was mass chaos in the Hyuuga mansion living room. Everyone was yelling and the problem at hand still had not been solved. Each senior team only had 3 more days until they had to turn in a team flag, and team seven hadn't even come up with a name, let alone a flag. For some reason Tsunade had decided to not give the teams the weekend to work on the flags so instead of being due on Monday they were due this Friday. Sasuke and Kiba were arguing back and forth. As were Ino, Sakura and Suri. Neji was doing his best to reclaim the peace to no avail. Shikamaru was slouching on the couch complaining about how "troublesome" the situation was. Sai was hiding in a corner frightened, while Naruto tried to reassure him and Gaara…. well was just being Gaara.

"That's the dumbest name I've ever heard.", Kiba yelled.

"It's better than anything you'll ever come up with mutt.", Sasuke shot back.

"ENOUGH!", Neji shouted fed up with all the yelling. "We have until this Friday to turn in a team flag and we haven't come up with a damn name yet. Now I don't know about you, but I want to win. And the only way we are going to do that is if we work together, and stop arguing like little preschoolers. Am I right or am I right."

"Right", Sasuke mumbled shooting Kiba a glare.

"Now then, let's all put our brains together.", Neji said pleased. The group of teens made a circle on the floor and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Any suggestions?", Neji asked. Everyone remained silent.

"After all that arguing no one had anything to say.", Neji sighed to himself.

"We'll what do we want the name to be like?", Neji continued.

"It should have a little piece of all of us.", Suri commented.

"Ok, I agree", Neji stated. "Everyone think." After a moment of silence Sai spoke out.

"W-what about "the kings", the boy said softly.

"Where did you come up with that idea?", Suri asked curiously.

"K for Kiba, I for Ino, N for Neji and Naruto, G for Gaara, and S for Shikamaru, Sakura, Suri, Sasuke, and myself.", Sai answered.

"Not bad.", Kiba complimented.

"Ok lets all vote", Neji proposed. "Raise your hand if you want our team name to be "the kings."

"It's the best we got.", Ino said raising her hand. Everyone agreed and followed suit.

"Then it's decided, now all we got to do is make the flag.", Neji said his spirits a little lifted. "What do you guys want our logo to be?"

"We should put a super pimped out king's crown right in the middle", Kiba joked.

"Hey!", Ino objected. "There should be a queen's crown on there also."

"I agree", Sakura added.

"Why?, we are called the kings not the queens.", Kiba argued.

"Don't you know Kiba that behind every great man is a greater woman.", Suri said a smirked clearly plastered on her face.

"Damn, she got you bro.", Naruto teased.

"Shut up", Kiba growled slightly pouting.

"So it's settled", Neji said chuckling a little. "Does anyone know how to sew?"

Sakura and Ino both raised their hands.

"Good, Sakura you'll be in charge of making the queen's crown, and Suri you'll be in charge of making the king's crown."

"No problem", the both said in unison.

"Do you think you can have them done by Thursday?", Neji asked.

"Of course!", Sakura cheered. Suri just nodded her head.

"Now on to the next topic", Neji continued. "What color should the actual flag be?"

"Light Blue", Naruto suggested.

"I like that idea." Suri agreed.

"Is everyone else ok with that", Neji asked the make sure.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok then."

"I can handle that one", Sai said twirling his thumbs.

"Perfect", Neji grinned.

For the next hour the teens continued to work out who would get what. And surprisingly their arguing decreased about 70%. You might even be so bold to say they looked like they actually liked each other. But who would dare be that bold. (Except for me.)

When the time came around for everyone to head home they agreed they would meet up again this Thursday and really get down to business.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone! I kept my promise kinda :) Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Dont forget to review.

Warning: The chapter contains bad language. This is also a yoai so if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not any Naruto characters featured through out this fanfic.

P.s.- Just incase anyone wants to know Sasuke, Suri, and Gaara have been in school about 3 months.

* * *

**The Following Friday... 2nd Period Passing**

"Homecoming Is Almost Here!

When: October 21

7pm-10pm

Where: At the Natural Leaf Hotel

Cost: $15

Come and Have the Time of Your Life"

Read one banner hanging near the girl's rest room. Sasuke scoffed as he walked by the poster. The raven haired boy had much more to worry about than homecoming right now. Today was probably the worst day of his life. He woke up 30 minutes late this morning because his alarm didn't go off, and as he was trying to brush his teeth he dropped his phone in the sink, then Suri's car would start up so they had to all walk to school, and to add insult to injury on the way to school Sasuke saw a mouse run across the street and nearly pissed his pants. (Suri and Gaara had a blast teasing him :P) When the 3 finally did get to school they had already missed most of 1st hour, and unfortunately Sasuke realized that in his haste he forgot his big 5 page essay that was due. Luckily Sasuke's teachers are all fond of him, so his teacher took mercy on Sasuke's poor soul and decided to give him one more day.

"HEY TEME!", a certain obnoxious blonde yelled.

Sasuke sighed inwardly for he knew there was no escaping. The hallways were too packed.

"What dobe.", Sasuke grumbled when Naruto finally approached him.

"Don't be mean teme.", Naruto pouted. "I was talking to Tsunade and she said she was going to hold a judging contest for all the flags sometime next week."

"Cool", Sasuke said simply. Even though Sasuke would never admit it out loud he felt very proud of his and his teams work. Team 7 had all met back up at Neji's house last Thursday and managed to get the flag done without ripping each other's heads off, and the end product didn't look half bad at all.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?", Naruto said pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"What?", Sasuke asked confused.

The noise in the hallway decreased as students headed off to their classes.

"What time do you want me to pick you up for homecoming?", Naruto said grinning.

"Oh...um how about...", Sasuke said twisting his finger into his cheek and putting on his cutest thinking face. Naruto's heart beat slightly faster.

"Never". Sasuke said plainly putting back on his usually look.

"Damn Sasuke that was harsh.", Naruto said his face immediately sinking. "I really thought you had finally given into the Uzumaki charm."

"You wish.", Sasuke said smirking slightly.

"Well if you wont go with me, who are you going with?", Naruto asked.

"I'm not going at all", Sasuke said plainly.

"So, if you were going you would go with me.", Naruto said his face lighting up again.

"I didn't say that!", Sasuke shouted trying to defend himself.

"You implied it.", Naruto smirked.

"No I didn't!", Sasuke shot back.

"You did in my book.", Naruto grinned. "You'll fall for me soon enough Uchiha."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well since you're not going to homecoming, you won't have any excuse not to come to the huge ass party I'm through that day."

"He tricked me", Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yeah I will.", Sasuke said matter of factly.

"And just what would that be?", Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to.", Sasuke replied.

"Very funny asshole", Naruto said chuckling slightly. "Well it's going to be off the hook, so I wouldn't miss it if I were you."

The 1 minute warning bell rang and the two boys went off their separate ways, that cute face Sasuke made still running through Naruto's head.

* * *

**Lunch...**

"Are you guys going to homecoming?", Neji asked as he popped a spoonful of mac and cheese in his mouth.

"No", Sasuke, Gaara, and Suri all said at once.

"You sure you want to make up your minds all ready, you've still got 3 weeks to think about it.", Neji said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"We are not really the "homecoming type", Suri replied. "What about you?"

"Hell no", Neji snickered.

Suri, Sasuke, and Gaara all looked at the boy strangely.

"I'm in student council, I have to promote the homecoming.", Neji said answering their silent question. "Doesn't mean I have to support it."

"So I guess we will see you at Naruto's party that day then, huh.", Gaara said, his 3rd time speaking the whole lunch period.

"You know me so well.", Neji smirked.

Chatter filled the lunch room.

"What about you Sai?", Sasuke asked. The pale boy had pretty much been excepted by the whole group but he was still very shy and quite.

"Yes", he said quietly.

"Goodie!", Suri cheered. "Who are you going with?"

"M-m-iss Yamanaka", Sai said his face turning slightly red.

There was an awkward silence at the table.

"You mean Ino Yamanaka?", Suri said a little anger in her voice, but no one noticed.

"Y-yes"., Sai replied.

"Did you ask her?", Suri asked confused.

"N-n-no she asked me", Sai replied his face getting redder.

"Do you like her?", Suri proceeded.

The 4 teens looked at Sai awaiting an answer.

"I-I think Miss Yamanaka is very attractive... and smart... and talented...", Sai mumbled.

"That's a HELL YES!", Suri said busting into laughter.

Sai turned redder if possible.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of", Suri said still grinning wildly but trying to reassure Sai. "What can you say, she's pretty hot, if I swung that way I would totally hit that", Suri added winking.

Sai nearly passed out. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara all looked at Suri like she had grown another head.

"Well I got to go take care of some stuff before the bell rings, I'll see ya later.", Suri said standing up and walking out of the lunchroom like she had done nothing strange at all.

"What the fuck", Gaara said his mouth still gaped open. "Everyone in the whole entire school knows that Suri and Ino hate each other's guts. Now all of the sudden she says that she would "hit that".

"What has the world come to.", Sasuke sighed shaking his head.

Neji looked to the side of him and spotted a few kids whispering.

"I have a feeling Suri wasn't using he inside voice.", Neji said rubbing his head.

"Great.", Gaara mumbled to himself.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

Suri spotted Ino outside with Sakura (no surprise) sitting on a bench gossiping in their irritable high pitched voices. Suri stormed over to them anger clearly expressed on her face.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing put keep Sai the fuck out of it!", Suri yelled interrupting the girls conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch.", Ino said smirking knowing full well what the angered girl was referring to.

If there was one thing in the world that angered Suri the most it was people who messed with her friends.

"Listen here bimbo, if you...", Suri started before she was interrupted by Sakura.

"Who do you..", Sakura tried to get out.

"Shut your damn mouth pancake, this doesn't concern you.", Suri shouted glaring at the pink haired girl. Sakura remained silent but it was clear she wasn't happy about it.

Suri turned back to Ino.

"I am going to tell you this once and only once", Suri continued, pointing a finger in Ino's face. "If you hurt Sai in anyway way I am going to hurt you ten times worse. So whatever this game is you're playing I'd suggest quitting it now."

Suri didn't give Ino a chance to respond as she turned around and walked away.

"What the fuck is her problem?", Suri hear Sakura ask from a distance.

"She's mad because one of her weird little friends is my new boy toy.", Ino replied.

"I hope you have more fun with this one than you did the last one", Sakura said.

"Oh don't worry, I will", Ino snickered.

Suri clenched her fist together and was tempted to turn around and punch both of the girls in the face, but at the moment the bell rang and all the kids filled out of the lunchroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: Same as always

Disclaimer: Same as always

A:N/ Hey everyone here the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and any of the chapters before :D

**

* * *

**

2 Weeks Later... Sunday

Suri laid in the cool green grass taking in the calming earthy scent it produced. The sun was shining and kids were playing on the jungle gym and swing set. A smile crept onto her lips as she spotted three boys playing tag. She let her mind drift into memories of her, Sasuke, and Gaara playing as small children. Her smile faded as her mind wondered onto other topics. Ever since she had confronted Ino during lunch 2 weeks ago, Suri made sure to keep a very close eye on the blonde bimbo and spit even more nasty insults than usually. Of course she kept her slander to a minimum when Sai was around. If he liked Ino she supported him all the way, no mattered how much she despised the tramp. She knew Ino was no good for him though. So far Ino hadn't done anything to make Suri deliver on her threat, but Suri knew it was only a matter of time. Suri had only known Sai for about a month and a half but anytime she was around him her mother instincts kicked into gear. The breeze picked up a little and Suri toke a deep breath.

Suri was brought out of her thought as a butterfly lightly landed on her nose. It was yellow and had brown spots that reminded Suri of a cheetah.

"Hey little guy.", Suri whispered smiling softly.

The butterfly traveled further up the bridge of her nose and stopped.

"Only if I could fly like you do", Suri sighed.

Ino wasn't Suri's only problem. A few days ago Suri had gotten a call that her mother had been involved in a car accident, although her mother only suffered some minor scrapes and bruises, Suri had still been a little worried. She had wanted to visit her mother but Mrs. Nakumaru insisted that the injuries were so small it wasn't worth the hassle.

"My mommy says that's good luck.", a girl with two long ponytails cheered. Her hair was reddish/orange and her eyes were a deep brown. She had to be no older than 7 or 8.

"Excuse me?", Suri asked a little confused but did not sit up not wanting to disturb the butterfly still on her nose.

"My mommy says its good luck for a butterfly to land on you.", the girl said bending over Suri curiously. "You must be really special. My mom says they only land on people with pure hearts."

A smile crept up on Suri's lips.

"This butterfly's detector must be jacked up then", Suri thought to herself chuckling a little. She wasn't evil but she wasn't pure either.

The butterfly fluttered off her nose and soon after landed on the little girl's. The girl gasped in surprise.

"Looks like I'm not the only special girl around here.", Suri giggled finally sitting up.

The girl blushed slightly and played with the him off her dress.

"Hey Nazi!", a little boy (who looked around the girls age) shouted running up to the girl's side. "You want to play hide and seek?"

"O-ok.", Nazi said turning to face the speaking boy her face turning a little pink.

"Wow.", the boy said noticing the butterfly still perched on the girl's nose. The boy stared amazing for a few moments and then the butterfly flew away.

"We'll let's go the rest of the guys are waiting for us!", the boy exclaimed grabbing the girls hand and dragging her away with him. The girl turned beet red and a smile claimed Suri face once more.

"Bye", she yelled to Suri still blushing.

She waved a hand back and slowly stood up.

"Young love.", she chuckled to herself.

* * *

**(Later on that Day) Noon...**

"Hey Suri where you been?", Sasuke said looking up from the t.v. as Suri entered the apartment.

"I went to the park this morning, then headed to the library.", Suri replied shutting the door, and pulling off her sweater.

"Where's Gaara". Suri asked noticing the red head was no where in sight.

"I don't know he got a phone call and then he just stormed off.", Sasuke answered.

A worried look passed over Suri's f ace.

"Did he say where he was going?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't think...", Sasuke started.

"God I hope not.", Suri said rubbing her temples.

At that moment Gaara bust through the door his face expressing anger.

"Temari and Kankuro are coming to town.", Gaara said not an ounce of anger leaving him.

"Shit.", Sasuke and Suri said in unison.

"When?", Suri asked.

"Tomorrow.", Gaara said coldly stomping off to his room.

"We'll this is going to be an exciting week...", Sasuke sighed to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: Chapter Contains bad language, this is also a boy X boy love so if you don't like don't read :J

Disclaimer: Same as always :J

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. Also there is some Temari bashing, so apologies to any Temari fans.

* * *

Monday After School

Gaara fed $0.75 in the soda machine and pushed the option that said "Sunkist Orange". After a moment there was a bang and then the red head bent down to claim his prize. He opened the soda and took a nice long drink enjoying the refreshing sensation that followed it. The sun was shinning but there was a comfortable cool breeze. Gaara enjoyed nature for a few more minutes then reluctantly headed back to his apartment.

As Gaara re-opened the apartment door he was nearly hit with a glass. Luckily Gaara moved out of the way just in time and the glass shattered into many pieces as it made contact with the wall behind him. Gaara closed the door and took a seat on the couch next to Kankuro and Sasuke.

"THAT GLASS COULD HAVE HIT ME!", Temari shouted.

"THAT WAS THE POINT!", Suri shot back.

The two girls were having a heated argument near the entrance into the kitchen.

"What happened to "being civil?", Gaara asked rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Yeah right, that was no more than wishful thinking, bro.", Kankuro said returning his attention back to the t.v., not paying any mind to the plate that flew over his head.

"THAT WAS MY GOOD PLATE YOU IDIOT!", Suri yelled.

Gaara got lost into his thoughts for a while as Suri and Temari continued to argue. Gaara wouldn't say he was ever fond of his siblings but he could somewhat tolerate them. His "relationship" if you could call it that, with Kankuro was far better than the one he had with Temari though. In a nutshell Temari was a WITCH with a capital B. What Temari wanted Temari got. If she wanted a boy, she would have him, no matter if he was taken or not. If she wanted to make someone feel worthless, she would hit every low blow there was. Sometimes it saddened Gaara that he didn't have a better family bond with his brother and sister, but they just didn't understand him. At least he had Sasuke and Suri. A small smile claimed the red- heads lips at the thought.

"What would I do without you two?", Gaara whispered to himself.

The two girls had now migrated out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Shouldn't you be on a corner somewhere?", Suri hissed.

Gaara was brought back into reality. He looked over at Sasuke who was trying to hold in his chuckles, and then at Kankuro whose main focus was still on the television.

"You're right, Daijiro is probably waiting for me", Temari shot back.

Gaara was really starting to regret agreeing to let his siblings come visit. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway though, they aren't known for taking no as an answer.

"Oh snap.", Kankuro added flipping the channel.

"Well I'm sure he'll never forget your fuck sessions because he's still itching.", Suri spat.

"Damn…, I told you, you should've gotten that checked.", Kankuro laughed.

"Shut the fuck up dumb ass.", Temari hissed at Kankuro.

Gaara chuckled lightly, another thing he admired about Suri. She always had a comeback when she was going head to head against Temari. She didn't crumble like other girls.

"Well if you knew how to take care of your man, then maybe he wouldn't have had to come to me.", Temari shot turning her attention back to Suri.

"Please, all you got were my leftovers, but you're used to that.", Suri glared.

Sasuke was done trying to conceal his amusement and was laughing openly.

"I think it about time for you to leave.", Gaara said putting his foot down. If he waited much longer fist would surely start flying.

"Fine.", Temari hissed. "Let's go Kankuro."

"But the game is on.", Kankuro whined.

"NOW!", Temari yelled. The blond girl spun around on her heels and stomped out the door.

"Good rid dens", Suri shouted stomping off to her room.

Kankuro reluctantly got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"See ya around bro.", Kankuro said fist pounding with Gaara. Gaara just nodded. Finally the red head close the door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wow, in the time span of an hour long visit, we've managed to have 9 broken plates, 3 shattered glasses, and a couple of random forks and spoons scattered around the living room and kitchen.", Sasuke said smiling. "I think we're really making progress."

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "Their first visit to our new apartment, and I'm left with the mess .", he groaned to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. This one is kind of long. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy December 25 to those who don't. :D

Warning: A few curse words, mention of abuse, and boyXboy love

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character or songs featured through out this fanfic

Featured Song: Fame by Lady GaGa

* * *

**Homecoming Night/ Naruto's Party**

Suri rummaged through her closet as she searched for an outfit that would be fitting for Naruto's party. Almost half of everyone who attended Konoha High would be there, and the other half would drop by after homecoming. Sai being one of these many people. Suri couldn't help but slightly worry about the shy boy. She didn't trust Ino anything farther than she could throw an elephant. She had a bad feeling, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could.

The brunette had finished all of her beautifying (make up, etc), now all she had to do was pick out an outfit. Suri continued to explore her closet until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a lean curve fitting, spaghetti strap, black dress that had a red bow neatly placed in the corner.

"Haven't worn this in a while.", Suri smirked to herself. She quickly decided on a pair of shoes coming to the conclusion flats would probably be the best bet. She slipped into the bathroom, and silently started her quest.

**MEANWHILE...**

Gaara sat on his bed looking at a Friday the 13th Halloween special. This was one of the reasons October was the red head's favorite month of the year. He was always in the mood for a good scare. Gaara hadn't bothered to get ready yet. The last time he looked at the clock it had only been 8pm. He still had 2 hours until the three teenagers would head out for Uzumaki's party. So most likely he wouldn't start getting ready until 8:45ish. He did feel oddly excited about seeing Shikamaru though. Over the course of the few months the he had attended Konoha High he had developed a small crush on the lethargic boy. Gaara jumped slightly when he suddenly heard the high pitched scream of one of the girls displayed on the t.v. screen. He chuckled silently at himself.

"Is that what you're wearing?". Sasuke asked sticking his head into Gaara room.

"No", Gaara replied not really paying attention to Sasuke.

"We'll if I were you, I would start getting ready because we are leaving in a half hour.", Sasuke commented.

"I thought we weren't leaving till 10.", Gaara said starting to get a little confused.

"It's 9:30", Sasuke sighed. He was currently dressed in nice black slacks and a black dress shirt. His hair was neatly styled unlike how he usually wore it when he was just going to school. To say the least he looked very handsome.

"What are y.. Shit!", Gaara exclaimed jumping up from his bed, noticing for the first time he had read his clock wrong.

"Your welcome.", Sasuke chuckled walking back out of Gaara's room.

**MEANWHILE... (At Sai's Place)**

Sai stood in his mirror as he applied cover up to the bruises that he couldn't hide with clothing.

"Sssaaaiii", slurred the voice of an obviously drunken man.

Reluctantly Sai quickly stored away the make-up and walked into the kitchen where said drunken man was slumped over in a chair and beer bottles littered the floor.

"Yes", Sai answered his face blank.

"Wwhhere yyou going?", the man slurred,

"I will be attending homecoming tonight and then a party.", Sai answered.

"You mustt be goiing wiith a blind giirll because you're tooo ugly to get a date to anything, lett alone somewhere you'll actuuaally be seenn with them.", the man chuckled.

The pale boy remained quite.

"When wiiill yyou be baccckk?", the man asked his smile now gone.

"Tomorrow morning at the latest.", Sai said his face still cold as ice.

"I want breakfast ready when I wake up", he said drowsily as his eye lids started to drop.

"Yes sir". Sai grabbed his jacket off of a nearby coat hanger and headed for the door.

"Gooodniight Saaai". Sai heard the man silently slur.

"Goodnight Danzo."

**NARUTO'S PARTY**

**_*:D*_**

**I cant help myself, I'm addicted to a life of material**

**It's some kind of joke, I'm obsessively opposed to the typical**

**All we care about is runway models, Cadillac's, and **

**liquor bottles**

**Give me something, I wanna be retro glamour Hollywood**

**yes we live for the...**

**_*:D*_**

**Fame (fame), doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous**

**Fame (fame), doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune**

**_*:D*_**

Bodies spun, twirled, dropped, and much more on the dance floor. The energy in the room was at an all time high and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The darkness of the room somehow added to the intensity. Naruto had rented out a warehouse to throw the big bash in, which was smart on his behalf. Currently Suri sat at the bar taking small sips of her cranberry vodka. Her eyes scanned the dance floor and noticed her favorite raven and a certain bubbly blonde dancing like there was no tomorrow. Suri smiled slightly, no matter how much Sasuke denied it she knew he had a thing for Naruto. He brought out something in Sasuke, she didn't know exactly what it was but it was something good. Now all he had to do was accept it. As she continued to scan the room she spotted Shikamaru and Gaara having a conversation against the wall. What ever they were talking about must have been pretty interesting because they both were smiling broadly. Suri liked Shikamaru, he was a little... well a lot lazy but he was good people.

**_*:D*_**

**Fame, fame baby, the fame, fame**

**We live for the fame, fame baby, the fame, fame**

**Isn't it a shame, shame baby, a shame, shame**

**In it for the fame, fame baby, the fame, fame**

**_*:D*_**

"Hey cutie", a husky voice spoke.

Suri remained quite not knowing if the voice was addressing her or not.

"Yes you, the pretty one in the sexy black dress with the red bow in the corner", the stranger chuckled taking a seat next to her at the bar.

Suri blushed slightly as she twirled her hair. Finally she looked over at the stranger's face. He had on a grey coat that covered most of his chin, and sunglasses that kept his eyes secret from the world. He had short brown hair with strong features. He gave off a mysterious but charming vibe.

"The name's Shino", he said offering a handshake.

"Suri", she replied politely accepting the hand.

"Let's dance.", Shino recommended out of the blue grabbing Suri's hand and pulling her to the dance floor before she even had a chance to protest. Leaving her drink and all.

**_*:D*_**

**I can see myself in the movies with my picture in the city lights**

**Photograph my mind and whatever else you'd like to shoot **

**you decide**

**All we care about is pornographic girls on film and body plastic**

**Give me something I wanna see television and hot blondes in odd positions**

**_*:D*_**

**Fame (fame) doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous**

**Fame (fame) doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune**

**_*:D*_**

Suri and Shino's bodies mashed together on the dance floor in perfect unison.

"Who is the guy?", Suri thought to herself as Shino spun her around. "And where did he learn to dance so well?"

**_*:D*_**

**Fame, fame baby, the fame, fame**

**We live for the fame, fame baby, the fame, fame**

**Isn't it a shame, shame baby, a shame, shame**

**In it for the fame, fame baby, the fame, fame**

**_*:D*_**

**Don't ask me how or why, but I'm gonna make it happen this time**

**My teenage dream tonight, yeah I'm gonna make it happen this time... fame**

**_*:D*_**

**Fame doin' it for the fame **

**Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous**

**_*:D*_**

Suri spotted Sai and Ino enter the front door. Since the two were still together, Suri's mind rested a little but she would still question Sai about it later. A few moments later Kiba entered with Hinata, then Sakura with Lee. Suri guessed it must have been sometime between 12am- 1am. Shino suddenly dipped Suri down bringing her out of her thoughts.

**_*:D*_**

**Fame (fame) doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous**

**Fame (fame) doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune**

**_*:D*_**

**Fame (fame) doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous**

**Fame (fame) doin' it for the fame (fame)**

**Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune**

**_*:D*_**

When the song ended loud applauses broke out for the dj.

"Where did you learn those moves?", Suri asked catching her breath.

"There in my gene's", Shino smirked. "But I can always turn it down a notch if you can't handle the heat."

"Cocky bastard", Suri thought to herself. Not that she minded it at all. She liked guys with spunk.

"Like they say don't come around fire expecting not to sweat.", Suri replied back. "I'm game if you are."

Shino chuckled as the beat of a new song began to pulse through the air. "We'll then.. let playtime begin."

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"I'm glad you...", Suri tried to tell Sai before Ino rudely interrupted.

"Come on Sai, one more dance before we leave." the blond cheered. And with that said Ino grabbed a surprised and apologetic Sai off towards the dance floor.

Suri giggled a little. As long as Ino treated Sai right she wasn't all the way at the top of her list. (But believe me she was still on there)

"So when will I be able to graced with your lovely presence again?", Shino said behind her startling the brunette a little.

"You're smoother than velvet you know.", Suri giggled as she turned around to face the mysterious boy.

"And you're as pretty as a sunset.", Shino said smiling broadly causing Suri to blush a little. "Do you have cell phone?"

Suri looked into her purse before realizing she left it back at the apartment. "Smooth move Suri", she groaned to herself.

"Sorry I think...", Suri tried to explain but Shino had already pulled out a pen. Suddenly Shino grabbed Suri by the waist, pulled her close, and elegantly wrote a short message across her exposed cleavage. Suri's eyes went wide as she stood in shock. When he was done he placed the pen back into his pocket a placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Until we meet again", Shino said smiling into the kiss. Then like that he was gone. Suri's face by now was as red as a strawberry.

"Hey Suri, we've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ready to go?", Gaara said coming up next to her. Suri nodded her head and followed Gaara out the door.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"So who was lover boy I saw you with earlier?", Sasuke asked from the driver's seat. Sasuke was driving because honestly Suri didn't feel like it.

Suri's face suddenly got redder at the thought of Shino.

"Aww, Suri's blushing he must be something special.", Gaara teased from the seat next to her.

"Shut up", Suri mumbled trying to get rid of the redness in her face.

"Is that a phone number on your tits!", Sasuke shouted spotting the tiny message for the first time out of the rear view mirror. The raven brought his attention back to the road after nearly swerving into another lane.

Suri had momentarily forgotten it was there, she hadn't even read it yet.

"NO!", she exclaimed trying not to draw attention to it by covering it up with her hands. (Great way not to draw attention :P)

"Yes it is, LET ME SEE", Gaara yelled spotting what Sasuke was talking about. No one had noticed inside the warehouse because it had been so dark.

"Its nothing, just some paint I spilled on myself.", Suri lied. "Really...paint", She thought to herself.

"Yeah right", Gaara scoffed. After 5 minutes of wrestling in the back seat, Garra finally obtained his prize.

"Call me- 758-9967 Until we meet again Love 3 Velvet", Gaara read out loud in a mock romantic voice.

Sasuke and Gaara both broke out into laughter as Suri pouted in silence.

"I can't believe you let him write that on your tits of all places", Sasuke gasped out between laughs.

"It was a spur of the moment thing.", Suri defended. "And I didn't have my cell phone."

"Yeah, and what's with the "Love Velvet?", Gaara asked his laughter dieing down a little.

"Inside joke", Suri mumbled.

"I cant wait till Neji hears this one.", Sasuke chuckled pulling into the apartment parking lot.

"Uugghhh, you guys are horrible.", Suri huffed getting out of the car and storming away.

"We love you too!", Sasuke and Gaara shouted in unison after her.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone! Here the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I also want to a special thanks to Princess- Samme for reviewing, its appreciated very much.

Warning: Few curse words, mention of abuse, yaoi

Disclaimer: Same as always, some names are made up though such as Ino's mother and sister's name.

* * *

**SATURDAY….THE NEXT DAY**

The skillet sizzled as Sai cracked two eggs onto it. Robotically he popped two pieces of bread in the toaster and poured a glass of orange juice in a small glass. Soon the eggs were finished and Sai slid them on a plate along with the toast and a few strips of bacon. As he placed the finished plate on the table he fell into his own thoughts.

**(Flashback)**

Last night had been homecoming night and it had been surprisingly nice. Ino and himself had only been at the homecoming 30 minutes to be honest though. Ino had confessed that she absolutely hated school dances, and Sai was glad for that since he wasn't too fond of them either. So they arrived around 9:30, said their hello's, (well…Ino said her hello's at least since Sai doesn't know many people.) danced to a few songs, and were gone by 10 (the time the homecoming ended). Next thing he knew he was sitting at Ichiraku watching Kiba scarf down his 3rd bowl of ramen. Ino and Sakura were busy gossiping about some girl, and Hinata was next to Kiba trying to advise him to eat slower. Lee was no where in sight but Sai didn't really mind. The kid was just to enthusiastic for his liking. Sai looked down in his bowl seeing he had barely touched his ramen. He wasn't really hungry, but then again he was never hungry. Danzo being the main cause of that problem. A lot of things had changed since Danzo came into his life. Sai tightened his grip on his chopsticks breaking them in anger. The pale boy just stared at the broken pieces of wood not really knowing what to do next.

"Here take mine.", he heard a gentle voice say.

Sai looked up to see who it was only to find a smiling Ino offering him her chopsticks.

"T-thanks", he whispered accepting the gift from the blonde. A small blush crept onto his face.

"No problem", Ino beamed. Then she turned back to Sakura and continued to yap. At that moment Lee re-entered the room from where ever he had previously been and took a seat next to Sakura. The pinkett closed her vocal box momentarily to give Lee a quick peck on the cheek then continued.

"What a strange couple", Sai thought to himself. "But I guess it no more stranger than Ino and…" Sai let his previous comment die. He and Ino were not a couple by any means. He wasn't stupid, he knew there was a possibility Ino was using him as a pawn for whatever reason, and when the truth came out he would be ready for it. Sai took a couple of bites out of his food so it would look like he at least attempted to taste it.

"You ready to go?", Ino asked looking at Sai.

"Yeah.", Sai replied.

The 6 teens exited Ichiraku going their separate ways, promising to meet up at Naruto's party in a little while. It was only around 11 and the night was still young.

"Wanna go for a walk?", Ino asked when the other teens had driven off and she and Sai were alone. "There's a place near here that has the prettiest view at night. You can leave your car here if you want."

"O-ok", Sai agreed. The two teens started to walk down the dark path in a comfortable silence. Sai couldn't help but think how beautiful Ino looked in the moonlight. His cheeks reddened at the thought.

"So tell me a little about yourself.", Ino inquired breaking the silence.

Sai remained silent. He didn't like talking about his life, there were to many bad memories that came along with it.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I told you something about myself first?", Ino asked seemingly reading Sai's mind.

Sai nodded as they continued to walk.

"Well I was born and raised here in Konoha.", Ino began. "My mother's name is Akahana and my father's name is Inoshi. My mother runs a small flower shop on the other side of town, while my father is a police officer. I am an only child, but would I have had an older sister if my mom hadn't had a miscarriage." Ino's face saddened at the part.

"I'm sorry", Sai whispered apologies. Sai felt a little bad for being hesistant to tell Ino about himself, when she had just shared something so personal with him.

"Thanks", Ino said, offering Sai a weak smile. "My mom told me her name would have been Ayumi."

"That's a very pretty name.", Sai commented.

"Yeah", Ino agreed flashing him a brighter smile. Sai blushed slightly and looked down. "We're here."

Sai looked up to see that they had finally come to there destination. Ino gently grabbed Sai's hand causing him to blush even more, and lead him to a bridge where a stream flowed beneath it. The way the moon's light reflected on the water made it almost look hypnotic. Ino and Sai leaned over the railing watching the ripples in the water, listening to the quiet chirps and noises of the nocturnal creatures in the shadows. Ino inhaled the cool night air, her body immediately relaxing.

"This place is beautiful.", Sai whispered.

"You should see it in the day time.", Ino giggled.

Sai blushed a little, he was coming to the conclusion that he liked her laugh. He really had to get hold of this blushing thing though.

"Me and Sakura used to hang out here all the time when we were children.", Ino commented. "Now a days I usually just come by here to clear my head."

Sai nodded. After a few more minutes on the bridge the two teens migrated to a nearby bench.

"So you and Sakura have been friends a long time?", Sai asked/stated.

"Yeah", Ino giggled again. "Ever since 4th grade. One day a bunch of girls were bullying me and she walked right over a punched the main one square in the nose. The other girls started to gang up on her but I jumped in and started hitting bitches left and right." Ino laughed at the last part. "Of course we both got suspended for fighting, but since then we've been inseparable."

"What could those girls possibly have to tease you about, I don't see anything wrong." Sai said.

It was now Ino's turn to blush. "Thanks." "A lot of boy liked me so that automatically qualified me as a slut. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't use some of my boyfriends as boy toys, but I assure you I'm no slut." Ino finished a frown crossing her face. Sai suddenly came to another conclusion, he hated it when Ino frowned. Slowly he grabbed Ino's hand gently rubbing his thumb across the top. It was totally out of character for him to be straight forward, but all he wanted right now was the see the blonde smiling. Then Sai got was he had been wishing for, a small reassuring grin crossed Ino's face.

"Thanks.", Ino grinned.

Sai wanted to freeze this moment in time, but suddenly the burden of a previous worry over came him. "Ino", he said softly.

"Yeah", Ino answered looking up at the big moon.

"A-a-am I just a pawn in a game of chess, or can this turn into something real?", Sai asked looking down.

Ino sighed and looked into Sai face. She took a finger and gently raised his chin. She was overcome by guilt when Sai's eyes met hers.

"When I had first asked you to homecoming a few weeks ago it was… I had planed to reveal that it was all just a joke the day before at lunch in front of everyone. (Homecoming was on Friday, but the students had to attend half the day)

Sai face fell even more.

"But…", Ino continued. "As the time drew nearer and nearer to carry out my evil deeds, I started second guessing myself more and more. And Ino Yamanaka does not second guess herself ever. That's was when I knew you were different, and I didn't want to play this twisted game anymore. Sai, I understand if you hate my guts, but honestly from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. And I really want to get to know you, and I pray to God you feel the same.", by the time she had finished she was out of breath.

There was an awkward silence between the two teens.

"S-sai please… say something.", Ino pleaded.

"Ok, lets start over. No games, no tricks.", Sai finally said looking directly in Ino eyes. He smiled when he didn't find any signs of deception. Ino's smile brightened. In the blink of an eye her arms were wrapped around a surprised Sai's shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder. Sai blushed red not really knowing what to do. Going off instinct he wrapped his arm around Ino's lower back, pulling her a little closer to him. She just giggled so Sai was sure whatever he was doing he was doing it right.

"You were right mom.", Sai thought to himself as he looked up at the dark sky where a few stars twinkled here and there. "Its getting better."

"We should head to the party." Ino suggested, her head still comfortably resting on Sai's shoulder.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Danzo stumbled into the kitchen mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

"Good morning, Danzo.", Sai said robotically like he did every morning.

Danzo mumbled and began to scarf down the food on his plate. Sai happily left Danzo to eat in silence, headed to his room, and locked his door. He knew Danzo hated locked doors, but at the moment he didn't really care. What was one more bruise to him? He wanted to be alone right now, no interruptions. Sai then kneeled to the floor and pulled out a small metal box from under his bed. He placed the box on top of his computer desk and searched under his mattress for the key that would unlock it. After a few moments the box was open and the precious contents were spread across Sai's bedroom floor. Sai picked up one item in particular. It was a picture of a woman. Her brown hair was a little pass her shoulders and a yellow flower was neatly placed in it. Her smile was broad and it reached all the way to her bright hazel eyes. She was thin and tall, but still elegant.

"I wish you were still here mom.", Sai said to himself hugging the picture close to his chest. "I've actually made some friends this year. You would have loved Suri, she's the one I'm most close to. She's so sweet and caring. There's also Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji. It took me a while but I think I'm really starting to warm up to them. Its nice to have people that care about you. I'm kind of dating someone now. Can you believe that? Her name is Ino Yamanaka. She's no angel, but she has a good heart, and I really like her so I'm sure you'd be happy for me. My life has changed so much since you died, but its finally changing for the better. I think I'm going to make mom. At least I hope so."

Sai pulled the picture from his chest giving it one last glance before placing it back into the box along with everything else that had been sprawled across the floor. He paused momentarily when he picked up a picture of him and another boy, arms snug around each others shoulder, both smiling from ear to ear. Sai smiled sadly.

"I promise ni-chan, I'll find you one day.", Sai whispered a single tear falling down his cheek. He gathered the rest of the items and quickly returned the box and key to their original hiding place. Then ran to his door and carefully unlocked it, as not to inform Danzo it had been locked in the first place. Sai's phone vibrated and when he pulled it, he was happy to see he had a text from Ino and Suri. His two favorite girls in the world.

"I just might make it, just might.", Sai whispered to himself a smile overcoming his face.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey everyone! HAPPY 2011! We made it another yearJ Here the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, it might suck though because I have really bad writer block right now. Please review and tell me what you think.

Warning: Same

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

Monday

"All senior teams please report to the auditorium at this time.", a woman's voice spoke over the intercom.

Gaara sighed in relief, there was only 30 minutes left in the school day, but he was glad he now had an excuse to leave. Today 7th period had started off extremely boring, and things didn't look like they were going to get any more exciting any time soon. Silently the red- head packed up and exited the room along with a few other students, his teacher not even sparing them a departing glance as he continued his lecture.

"Hey Gaara", Shikamaru yelled after the red-head lazily waving.

Gaara turned around, and to his pleasure he saw Shikamaru walk quickly to catch up with him down the hall. When the Nara finally caught up the two boys continued on the path towards the auditorium at normal speed.

"Do you know what's going on?", Gaara asked.

"Tsunade is probably going to give us another challenge.", Shikamaru guessed.

Gaara just nodded in agreement. Shortly after the two boys finally arrived at their destinations. The auditorium was slightly dimmed and the first set of rows were labeled 1-9.

"Please take a seat in the row with your team number on it.", Tsunade spoke into the microphone on the stage. Gaara and Shikamaru made there way over to the row that was labeled 7 and soon enough more and more people started to file in.

"Hey teme.", Naruto cheered placing himself next to Sasuke who had just entered a few moments earlier.

"What dobe.", Sasuke sighed rubbing his temple.

"Why you so mean Sasuke?", Naruto chuckled.

"Because you're here.", Sasuke shot back.

"You know Sasuke, denial isn't just a river in Egypt. You wont be able to resist the Uzumaki charm for much longer, and the sooner you accept that the sooner I can replace the stick up your ass with something a little more pleasant.", Naruto teased.

"SHUT UP!", Sasuke yelled his face growing red. Naruto laughed harder at Sasuke's current condition.

"Calm down tiger.", Suri scolded Naruto teasingly from two seats away. Suri and Naruto had sort of become "friends" well more like acquaintances on friendly terms.

"No promises", Naruto grinned. Sai chuckled softly, while a smirk lit up Neji's face. ( seating arrangement: Ino on the end, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Suri, Sai, Gaara, and Shikamaru.)

"Konoha High seniors", Tsunade spoke into the microphone almost immediately silencing the room. "First off I would like to announce the winners of the flag design challenge.", she continued. "First place team 9, second place team 7, and third place team 4." The auditorium filled with applauses of congrats to the three teams. " Each team just called will receive 5 extra points.", Tsunade continued the room silencing once again.

Then Tsunade quickly read off the score board with ease. Everyone was tied except for the 3 teams who had gotten the bonus points.

"From now on all teams will be able to check you're team progress on the school website." "Now on to the next topic of interest. We all know Halloween is just around the corner, and this year a carnival is coming to town. It's called Akumu, and will be in town from the 28th till Halloween. You're challenge is to go there and complete a scavenger hunt. Each item successfully obtained will be worth one point. You are more than welcome to visit the carnival at any time but the challenge will only be available on Halloween's Eve and Halloween. The list will be distributed to you by your 4th period teachers tomorrow. That is all I have for you for now, you all welcome to hang out here until the bell rings or return to class. Good evening and good luck to you all." And with that said Tsunade exited the stage. Immediately the auditorium irrupted in chatter, and many moved seats to chat with friends from other teams.

"So Suri who's was lover boy I saw you with a Naruto's party Friday?", Neji grinned turning towards Suri.

"He's just a friend.", Suri blushed.

"So you let all your friends write across your chest then?", Neji chuckled.

"Hey Suri wanna be friends?", Kiba joked.

"Shut up.", Suri mumbled throwing him a glare.

Neji just chuckled. "Can I at least get a name?"

"Shino, you happy?", Suri sighed even though she wasn't really annoyed.

"Shino and Suri sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes...", Neji started to sing.

"Shut up!", Suri yelled giving Neji and quick pinch.

"Ouch!", Neji whined. "That hurt!"

"That's the point, smart one.", Suri chuckled.

"Now be good kids..", Naruto teased in a motherly voice. Kiba laughed slightly.

"Aww, you know I love you Neji.", Suri said wrapping her arms around Neji's neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, whatever.", Neji replied even though he knew the brunette did care about him. (in a brother/ sister way)

"You better look out Sai looks like you've got competition.", Kiba grinned. If anyone had been looking at Ino they would have noticed that she visibly tensed, they only one who caught it was Sakura who was confused by the reaction. Sai remained quiet but his face reddened.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Suri shouted.

"It's obvious he likes you, don't be so clueless.", Kiba replied. Sai faced reddened even more. He might have had a small crush on Suri when they first met, but now he only though of her as a really good friend. It didn't really help that Sai's blush was causing everyone to think he really had a thing for the brunette.

Suddenly a wave a jealously came over Ino, honestly she thought Sai had feelings for Suri. That was the cruel reason she had wanted him in the first place. But not anymore. Now she wanted Sai for Sai, not to make anyone angry.

"We'll I'm sorry to upset you Kiba", Ino said standing up and moving down the row trying to squeeze down the tight space. "But... at the moment Sai is already taken.", Ino finished plopping down in Sai's lap. His eyes widened immensely at the initial shock, but what surprised him even more was when Ino placed a chaste kiss upon his mouth. It was short and sweet and most important real. There was no manipulative reason behind it, Sai could tell. He had always been good at reading people, seeing through them if you will. Everyone looked at Ino, jaws to the floor (even Gaara and Shikamaru who really hadn't been that talkative the whole time) as Ino remained comfortably in Sai's lap smiling broadly at him.

"Ino this b..", Suri started to growl but was interrupted.

"Don't worry Suri, I know you and I aren't on the friendliest terms but I promise you this is not a joke.", Ino explained. "And as long as Sai is willing to give us a try so am I, fuck reputation and all."

Suri nodded reluctantly.

"S-so you two are a couple now?", Gaara asked still shocked.

"Well we're still in the dating stages but I hope we will be soon.", Ino answered smiling at Sai. Sai was still in shock but extremely happy on the inside.

"It's about time you settled down Ino.", Sakura cheered.

"Hook, line, and sinker!", Naruto exclaimed. "Nice work Sai, you've just caught the rare Ino Yamanaka, congrats!" This earned him an eye roll from Sasuke.

"As long as Sai likes you, I wish you two the best of luck.", Suri added flashing her a genuine smile. "But I still hate you."

"Same to you.", Ino replied.

"Now all you have to do is get your man, Naruto." Ino giggled.

"I'm working on it.", Naruto beamed flashing Sasuke a sly grin.

"Uugh", Sasuke groaned.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey everyone I know its been a while since I've updated a chapter but that's because when I had finished writing this one I just decided to go ahead and write 23, so I could post 2 chapters at one time. I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think. I'd like to give a special thanks to Princess- Samme and MissWilliamsX for reviewing Chapter 21, its much appreciated.

Warning: Bad Language, Yaoi, Mentions of Abuse

Disclaimer: Same as Always

* * *

**Wednesday ( 5 Days Till Halloween)**

"Ugh math was such a bitch today.", Gaara complained plopping down on the sofa.

"You want some lemonade?", Suri offered shutting the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Sure.", Gaara answered closing his eyes and relaxing his mussels.

"Make that two.", Sasuke added taking a seat next to Gaara.

Mere moments later Suri re- entered the room with three glasses of delicious looking lemonade in her hands. She handed a glass to each boy and then helped her self to a seat, taking a long refreshing long drink of the sweet/ tangy liquid. Sasuke and Gaara soon copied suit. The room was silent but it was comfortable.

"So are you guys up for costume shopping Saturday?", Suri asked nonchalantly.

"Don't you think we are a little old to still be wearing costumes?", Sasuke chuckled.

"Speak for yourself. Plus you wont have to get one, me and the rest of the girls just need you there for your opinions.", Suri explained.

"The rest of what girls?", Gaara asked confused taking another sip of his lemonade.

"Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.", Suri answered simply.

"Why in the world would you go shopping with Ino and Sakura? I thought you hated them.", Gaara commented still confused.

"More of dislike with a passion, but since we are on the same team, I think we should at least try to get along, and this is the perfect opportunity. What brings girls more together than a day of shopping? So while I'm "bonding" with Ino and Sakura, you and Gaara will be clearing things up with Naruto and Kiba. Plus Neji and Shikamaru will be there as re- enforcement if things unfortunately take a turn for the worse", Suri said. Sasuke and Gaara groaned in detest.

"What about Sai?", Gaara asked.

"He said he would try to make it if he could.", Suri replied.

"Are you inviting lover boy?", Sasuke grinned.

"Maybe, I dont know...", Suri blushed. "I haven't talked to him since the party."

"What are you waiting for tiger?", Sasuke encouraged.

Suri merely giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Back to Saturday, I'm going to sound very stupid right now… but Temari is still in town and maybe...", Gaara started.

"Don't tell me you were going to say what I think you were about to say.", Suri groaned.

"I'm just saying since you're going to try to squash your beef with Ino and Sakura maybe you should try to do the same with Temari.", Gaara explained sheepishly. "At least give it a chance."

"I can try, I guess but if the bitch makes one move towards anyone else's man, so help me I will shove my...", Suri started to rant.

"We get it.", Gaara chuckled.

"You have to invite her though.", Suri pouted.

"Deal", Gaara agreed. Suddenly Suri's cell phone began to ring.

**_*:)*_**

**Do you know what's worth fighting for**

**When it's not worth dying for**

**Does it take your breath away**

**And you feel yourself suffocating**

**Does the pain weigh out the pride**

**And you look for a place to hide**

**Did someone break your heart inside**

**You're in ruins**

**_*:)*_**

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down you arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

**_*:)*_**

"Hey Itachi", Suri cheered answering the phone. (She has caller id)

"S-s-suri c-can you c-come get m-me please?", Itachi sobbed. Suri's face immediately sunk.

"Where are you Tachi?", Suri asked using Itachi's nickname. She only used it when she got all mother bear on him.

"I'm at m-my a-apartment a-and Deidara is a-at t-t-the door.", Itachi sobbed over the phone.

"How did he find you?", Suri asked.

"I-I don't know b-but he d-did and he won't leave.", Itachi said between tears. "He keeps t-telling m-me how much h-he loves me and how sorry he is. He wants m-me to let him in and I don't know how much longer I can…"

"Don't you dare open that door Itachi.", Suri said sternly. "We will be right there."

"P-please hurry.", Itachi pleaded.

"Itachi I need you to stay on the phone ok, we are coming for you ok, we're coming." Suri reassured.

"Ok", Itachi replied weakly.

"Gaara I need you to stay on the line with Itachi.", Suri ordered springing into action and handing the red- head her cell phone.

"What happened to Itachi?", Sasuke asked concern lacing his voice.

"Sasuke, I promise to explain everything soon, but right now I need you to go start the car. I'll be down in a minute. The keys are on the counter.", Suri said running into her bedroom.

Sasuke did as told, tears filling his eyes. "Itachi.", he whispered to himself.

**15 minutes later...**

Sasuke was fuming, Suri had filled him in on Itachi's situation during the car ride. Now all he felt was anger. When they had finally arrived at Itachi's complex Suri hadn't even parked fully before Sasuke jumped out the car and sprinted off to his brother's building. He was so mad he could feel his blood boil. As the raven haired teen entered the building hallway, he found Deidara banging on Itachi's door yelling a string of curses. Fueled by rage Sasuke charged at Deidara connecting his left fist with the blondes jaw causing him to tumble to the ground.

"What the fuck.", Deidara growled rubbing his jaw.

Sasuke made an attempt at another swing but Deidara had already gotten up off the floor and dodged it.

"Son of a bitch", Sasuke yelled swinging again but only managing to clip Deidara's chin. Deidara recovered quickly and threw a punch that hit Sasuke square in the eye. At that moment in time he was more than glad he didn't bruise easily or else that would have been a shiner. Sasuke threw another punch landing it, but tripped in the process giving Deidara the advantage. Next thing he knew, he was pinned to ground getting hit in the face repeatedly. Then all the sudden the weight on top of him vanished and he was being helped up off the ground by Gaara. To his surprise a few feet away Itachi was straddling Deidara delivering punches to his face relentlessly. Sasuke could have sworn he saw the steam coming of his brother. The sight in front of him was so un- Itachi like.

"Itachi enough!", Gaara shouted running over to the eldest Uchiha brother. "Itachi its enough!" The red- head easily pulled the older boy off Deidara and drug him into his house. The neighboring residents had opened their doors to see what the fuss was about, but only to satisfy their curiosity. Sasuke prepared to attack Deidara again, but a firm grip on his wrist held him back. When he looked back he found the unknown forced to be Suri.

"Go inside and put some ice on your eye before it bruises its already starting to swell up. Your lip is cut and your nose is bleeding.", Suri said briefly examining the most obvious injuries.

"But ..", Sasuke tried to protest. He hadn't even noticed his nose was bleeding.

"Please Sasuke.", Suri pushed. Reluctantly with one last death glare towards Deidara, Sasuke ran into Itachi's apartment. Now only Suri, Deidara and the neighbors whose heads peeked outside their doors remained in the hallway.

"You need to leave.", Suri hissed.

"Stupid bitch, can't you see he'll be nothing without me. He's a nobody. No one loves him, he a disgrace, a shame.", Deidara shot back standing up slowly.

"I will not ask you again.", Suri continued calmly. "Next time you'll have more than a swollen jaw."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?", Deidara chuckled.

"No.", Suri glared. "That was a promise." With that said Suri turned on her heels, stomped into Itachi's apartment, and slammed the door close with so much force the vibrations could be felt. Inside Sasuke was sitting on the couch, a bag on ice on his left eye, gently rubbing Itachi's back in comfort. Itachi was mumbling apologies to Sasuke through his tears as his body trembled. Gaara was not in sight but he was most likely somewhere close. Suri quickly took a seat on the other side of Itachi and began rubbing circles on his hand soothingly.

"Don't cry Itachi, everything is ok now.", Sasuke reassured.

"Its all my fault, its a-all my fault you got hurt.", Itachi sobbed. Sasuke pulled his big brother in a bear hug, catching the older Uchiha off guard.

"Don't say that Itachi, you were so brave back there. I'm so proud of you.", Sasuke said resting his head on top of Itachi's.

Itachi cried harder. "When he was hitting you, I s-saw m-myself in your place, a-and I just…"

Sasuke visibly tensed.

"Itachi, he abused you more than mentally didn't he?", Suri growled out. Itachi remained silent, but no answer was really needed. Itachi could feel the vibrations from Sasuke's growl as he stayed secure in his younger brother's embrace.

"Itachi…why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you tell the police.", Gaara asked making his presence known. He had a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches (with tomatoes, Itachi's favorite) in his hand. He set the plate down on the coffee table and took a seat on the floor.

"I was scared.", Itachi answered. "I was afraid that I would lose him, then there would be no one else left to love me. After the last time there were so many times I wanted to call him, just to hear his voice. Just to feel wanted. But I made a promise to you Sasuke, and I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't break it."

"Itachi how could think something like that? What Deidara displayed to you was not love in any way, shape, or form.", Gaara said placing a hand on his knee.

"Itachi, its obvious you love him but I strongly suggest you press charges and if not at the least file a restraining order against the bastard.", Suri commented. "I also think that you should stay with us for a while."

Itachi remained quite but agreed. Finally Sasuke let Itachi go and headed to his room to pack what he knew his brother would need. Suri and Gaara decided to go wait in the car until the two sibling Uchiha's were ready. The eldest of the two sat all alone on the couch (he's not really alone since Sasuke is in the next room) trying to enjoy the grilled cheese he loved so much, sadly it never tasted worse.

**Thursday ( 4 Days Till Halloween)**

"With all that has happened I think "female bonding" can wait.", Suri said.

"I agree.", Sasuke and Gaara commented.

"No", Itachi said walking into the living room. "I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me." The eldest of the Uchiha leaned against the nearest wall with his eyes closed.

"Itachi it really isn't a big deal.", Sasuke whispered sadly.

Itachi sighed as he kept his eyes closed. "What if I agree to come along?"

"Are you sure Itachi? There is no need to push yourself.", Suri commented.

"I'm sure. What's the worse that could happen? Plus I'd like to meet all the new friends my little Sasu has made this year.", Itachi chuckled although a little sadness was hidden behind it. "Besides I can't hide forever.", Itachi added.

"He has a point.", Gaara commented.

"Well if you're 100% sure...", Sasuke started.

"I'm sure", Itachi chuckled.

**Saturday... (2 Days Till Halloween)**

Suri woke extremely excited. Today would be full of one of her favorite past times.. shopping! But that wasn't what had her so giddy. Yesterday she had worked up the courage to text Shino and had invited him to come along. She hopped out of bed and ran to her closet searching for the perfect outfit.

"Relaxed but not lazy, sexy but not sluttish...", she thought to herself. After about ten minutes of arguing with her self she picked out a pair a dark blue jeans that made her rump look oh so wonderful and a cute grey blouse the hung off her shoulder. Then she selected a pair of grey vans and rushed to the restroom.

**Meanwhile...**

Itachi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the suns bright rays streamed onto his face.

"Hey sleepyhead.", Sasuke teased walking over to the couch a taking a seat next to his big brother who had quickly sat up to make room for him. Sasuke pulled his pajama robe around his slender body making himself more snug and comfy.

"Hey", Itachi smiled back.

"You still up for today?", Sasuke doubled checked.

"For the last time I'm sure.", Itachi laughed.

"Fine, you should start getting dressed we are leaving in about a hour and half. You'll have to use the other restroom because Suri's already occupying the other one and lord knows how long she'll be in there. What girls will go through to impress a boy sometimes." "Then I'll start getting ready once you're done."

"Ok.", Itachi laughed. "What time is it?"

"About 9:30."

"Ok."

Sasuke placed a soft peck onto Itachi's forehead. "I love you Tachi."

"Love you too Sasuke."

**About 2 Hours later...**

"Hey sexy!", Naruto whistled as Sasuke walked through the doors of the costume store.

"Naruto why do you insist on harassing me daily.", Sasuke sighed.

"Wow Sasuke, you didn't tell me you had a twin.", Naruto asked his eyes drifting to the slender form behind him.

"This is my older brother Itachi.", Sasuke said moving sideways slightly so the blonde could get a good look at him.

"Hello", Itachi greeted shyly.

"Well, I guess the Uchiha family is just full of stunningly gorgeous people. Nice to meet you Itachi.", Naruto complimented.

"Wow Naruto, the first time we bring Itachi around you and you've already become a shameless flirt. Have you forgotten about Sasuke already.", Suri teased.

"Never!", Naruto gasped. "No offense Itachi but my heart only beats for one raven haired Uchiha, and his name starts with Sas and ends with uke."

Itachi and Gaara chuckled at Naruto's little rant while a little vein in Sasuke's forehead pulsed.

"Anyone else here yet?", Suri asked.

"No, but Kiba should be here any minute, and Ino and Sakura should be here in about 10. Have you heard anything from Neji or Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru texted me all little while ago, and said he should be here in about 30 minutes.", Gaara answered. "I haven't heard anything from Neji."

A few moments later Kiba walked through the entrance doors. "Can we hurry up and get this over with?", he groaned walking up to the other teens.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Kiba", Naruto scolded. "Here meet Sasuke's brother Itachi."

Kiba glanced at Itachi just now noticing his presence. "Oh, nice to meet you, if you haven't guess by now I'm Kiba." the muscular boy said offering a handshake.

Itachi accepted the hand but flinched slightly at the firmness that followed it. Sasuke noticed this a placed a reassuring hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Your safe Itachi, Sasuke's here.", Itachi thought to himself.

**30 minutes later...**

The costume store started to fill more and more with anxious teens and small children. Almost everyone was there, even Shikamaru's lazy ass happened to make it. Fortunately Sai had made his way there too and now he was currently having a seemingly nice conversation with Ino in the corner. The only people they were waiting for now were Shino, Neji, and Temari. Suri's stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of Shino's name.

"I'm acting like a middle school girl.", Suri scolded herself. "I just met the guy."

Just at that moment Shino walked through the entrance doors with Temari next to him swinging her hips flirtatiously. A vein throbbed in Suri's forehead at the sight, but she calmed down since it didn't seem like Shino was paying the blonde ditz any attention.

"Hey beautiful.", Shino said walking up to Suri and placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

"Hey", Suri blushed.

"Suri aren't you going to introduce us to the infamous .", Naruto teased from across the room.

Suri blushed a little harder as Shino chuckled silently.

"Nice to meet everyone, I'm Shino.", he announced and soon after while, everyone had been properly acquainted with each other. Suddenly Suri's phone vibrated and when she pulled it out she discovered she had text message.

"Had a really crazy morning, pulling into the parking right now- Neji", was the message displayed across the screen. A couple seconds later Neji walked through the front doors, his hair unusually messy.

"You look you just done having rough bus sex.", Kiba joked.

"Shut up.", Neji scoffed.

"Well now that everyone's here, let the shopping begin.", Sakura and Ino cheered.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone. Say hello to chapter 23. I hope you enjoy because I know I'm having a blast writing it. Read and Review. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Same as Always**

**Warning: Same**

* * *

"Omg, this would look so cute on you!", Sakura exclaimed holding up a "Little Red Riding Hood" costume to Ino.

"Its a little short.. you know me so well.", Ino giggled.

"Hey Hinata did you find anything thing?", Ino called over to where Hinata was furiously searching through a rack of costumes.

"Not yet.", Hinata groaned. Honestly she hated shopping.

"HINATA YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!", Suri exclaimed in excitement. Hinata trudged over Suri, but when her eyes landed on the costume Suri was offering to her, her eyes grew big.

"You're not serious are you?", Hinata questioned.

"As serious as a heart attack, you would look ultra sexy in this.", Suri responded. "And I'm positive Kiba wouldn't mind it."

"You sure?"

"100%"

"Fine."

"Temari have you found something yet?", Suri shouted.

"Yep", she shouted back.

"Ok girls, now that everyone has found a costume lets get dressed!"

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Ugh, Itachi can you come in here please. I cant get the zipper up.", Suri groaned from the dressing room.

"Sure, unlock the door.", Itachi responded. In the next few moments the lock was heard being unlatched and Itachi walked in like it was nothing.

"Hey, I'm here too Suri if you need a hand.", Naruto joked.

"No thank you, I think Itachi can manage."

"Aww. Why does Itachi get to have all the fun?"

"Because I'm gay.", Itachi chuckled from inside the dressing room.

"Hey, I like men too.", Naruto defended.

"Correction, you're bi so you like men and women. Thus why I didn't ask for your help.", Suri added.

"So unfair.", Naruto pouted. "At least I still got Sasuke."

"Who told you that lie?", Sasuke smirked.

"Hey Hinata, you having any zipper problems in there.", Kiba chuckled.

"Don't even.", Neji glared.

"Ok, ok", Kiba surrendered. Itachi stepped out of the dressing room and went to stand next to Sasuke.

"Ino you want to go first?", Suri suggested.

"Sure. Ok boys I am not responsible for any heart attacks or nose bleeds that might be caused due from the sexiness you're about to witness." Suri rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Say hello to new and improved, Little Red Riding Hood.", Ino added stepping out of the dressing room. "What do you think?"

Ino had on a red and white dress that came about an inch or two above her knees with frilly lace at the bottom. A black corset with red ribbon lacing fit snug around her waist and stomach area, complete with a red hood that went down to about the center of her back and a small straw basket. (Ino has her own pair of shoes she going to wear.)

"Damn Sai, you're one lucky sun of a gun.", Naruto laughed out. Sai blushed from his seat as he glanced over Ino.

"I take it that you like it.", Ino said noticing her boyfriend's face turn red.

"Y-you look very attractive.", Sai stuttered out.

"Thanks", Ino giggled. Then she walked over to Sai and made herself nice and comfy on his lap. (A/N: Her costume is still on)

"Next up", Ino said.

"I'll go.", Temari offered stepping out of her dressing room. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Harley Quinn." Temari was sporting a dingy white mini skirt with a thick brownish/black belt, and with that she wore one red boot and one blue boot that went up almost all the way to her thighs. A red corset was wrapped her waist but the top of the white collared shirt she wore under could be seen. Finally the outfit was completed with a pair of red leather gloves that went all the way up to her elbows.

"You look so cute.", Ino complimented flashing Temari a smile.

"You too."

"I'd like to see you in that, Sasuke.", Naruto said placing an arm around the raven haired teen.

"You know you're really funny.", Sasuke replied back.

"Really?"

"But looks aren't everything.", Sasuke finished shoving the Uzumaki away from him.

"Aww."

Everyone chuckled at the two teens antics.

"Next in line." Temari announced standing up against the wall next to Shino a little to close for his liking.

"Guess that's me", Sakura cheered. The pink headed girl stepped out of her dressing room, a smile plastered on her face.

"I got to get a picture of this.", Ino said pulling out her phone, taking a few snaps, and finally pressing send.

"Who are you sending that to?", Sakura asked.

"Why Lee of course.", Ino answered. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Sakura was currently dressed up as a genie. Her bottoms were made up of some shear pink material that fit loosely around her legs giving her that true genie look. She wore a belt with shiny gold ornaments around her hips and a pink bikini bra that was covered slightly with some more shear material. Her toned stomach was fully exposed, but it was not as if anyone would mind. (Especially Lee)

"Next up.", Sakura said taking a seat beside Ino and Sai.

"Lets get this over with.", Hinata said stepping out of the changing room. The minute Hinata walked out, Naruto and Kiba made a show whistling very loudly, while everyone else's jaw dropped to the ground. She was currently standing in front of everyone in all red, dressed as the sexy marvel character Elektra. Her leather top showed off her hips (along with just the right amount of cleavage) and her matching hip hugger jeans fit her extremely well. A pair of dark red gloves stopped half way to her elbow and a plastic dagger was gripped firmly in each hand.

"Wow baby, you look great.", Kiba complimented.

"Thank Suri.", Hinata said shyly. Hinata was a very conservative person so this was a really surprise for everyone that knew her.

"Hinata did you know you have an amazing rack? Totally jealous.", Sakura giggled.

Hinata just blushed walking over to her before where Kiba was, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Its your turn Suri.", Hinata called.

"Ok, ready or not here I come.", Suri called back. Slowly Suri stepped out to reveal herself. She was dressed up as none other than Cat Woman. (Like the one Halle Berry wears in the 2004 movie) Parts of her mid-drift were left exposed and the black leather suit she wore radiated "bad ass". A black cat mask covered the top portion of her face making her look mysterious while the pretend whip that hung off her belt just made her look plain sexy. Suri spun around in a circle giving everyone a good view.

"Meow", Gaara and Shikamaru commented.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in that either.", Naruto told Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe.", Sasuke sighed. "You look great by the way Suri."

"Thanks."

"I second that.", Shino said grinning.

"Thanks.", Suri said shyly. She smiled inwardly to herself at the look of jealousy on Temari's face. "Team Suri 1- Team Temari 0."

"Here Naruto, take a picture of all of us together.", Ino suggested handing the bubbly blonde her cell phone.

"Ok."

The 5 teens girls all stood in a line as Naruto snapped a few pics.

"You have to send those to me.", Suri grinned.

"No problem." The girls observed each other a little while longer before they ran back inside there dressing rooms and quickly changed back into their normal clothes. After the had finished they paid for their things and headed out the door.

"I don't know about you guys but I think its about time to grab a bite to eat.", Naruto said once they were outside. (its 1:30ish or so)

"Ok but don't pig out. Anyone up for Ichiraku's around 8 for dinner later on?", Sakura suggested. "Then maybe hit a night club, there's are new one just for teens close around there."

"Fine with me.", Kiba along with everyone else agreed.

"Then its a date! See you all later."


	24. Chapter 24

Later On...

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's chapter 24. I hope you enjoy. Now that everyone's relationship or love interest has been exposed I'm going to start forming deeper bonds between the characters. Please Review and let me know what you think, it really helps. _Love- LovelyHearts06

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or any of the liquid beverages featured in this chapter lol :P

Warning: Nothing really has changed. A little boyXboy kissing.

* * *

**LATER ON**

The popular Ichiraku Ramen Stand was especially busy tonight, but thanks to Naruto the group had two reserved seats just for them near the back of the restaurant. Kiba and Shino pushed two long tables together insuring there would be enough room for everyone to sit. Then everyone settled into their seats.

"You can sit next to me Sasuke.", Naruto cooed offering the empty chair currently residing beside him. "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Sasuke groaned inwardly. What choice did he really have though? Everyone else was already "paired up" except for Temari. Kiba sat comfortably next to Hinata, Ino to Sai, Sakura to Lee (who had just recently decided to tag along), Suri to Shino, Gaara to Shikamaru, Neji to Itachi.

"Whatever", Sasuke mumbled trudging over to the empty chair. Naruto's face beamed with excitement.

"Man, I'm starving. I haven't been here in at least... 10-12 hours.", Naruto grinned stretching his long arms above his head.

"Naruto your always hungry.", Sakura teased. (Lee, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Suri, Shino are all on one side of the table. Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto are all on the other side.)

"Hey I'm a growing boy.", Naruto defended.

"Would you like to start the night off with some drinks?", the waiter asked walking up to the teens table. She was young, fairly attractive female, with short black hair that reached to about her shoulders. The name tag on her white uniform shirt read "Aumi".

"Umm, what does everyone want to drink?", Naruto asked aloud.

"I'll have a Coke.", Kiba replied. "You want a Sprite babe?"

"Yes.", Hinata replied smiling lightly.

"And Hinata will have a Sprite.", Kiba added.

"I'll have a Pepsi.", Shikamaru stated.

"Make that two.", Gaara said.

"Make that three.", Lee cheered.

"Nope make it four.", Temari grinned.

"Can I have a Mountain Dew?", Neji asked.

Aumi scribbled down the orders with ease.

"Ice tea extra lemon.", Ino said.

"Same, but no lemon.", Sakura ordered.

"I'm fine with water.", Shino said. Sai followed suit.

"Lay one of your famous lemonades down on me!", Suri exclaimed.

"I second that.", Itachi said.

"Orange soda.", Sasuke and Naruto ordered in unison. The two teens look at each other oddly for a second and then the moment passed.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks in a few and Aj will be your server tonight.", Aumi explained while handing everyone a menu. Then with unrealistic speed she turned on her heels and sped off. The restaurant rustled with chatter but it just made it seem all the more "homey."

"So Naruto you like orange soda?", Suri asked grinning. "You and Sasuke do have something in common."

"What can I say, great taste buds think alike.", Naruto replied. "To bad Sasuke's not on the menu, I've been craving some all day."

"SHUT UP!", Sasuke yelled a vein throbbing in his forehead. A few snickers and giggles could be heard from various spots.

"What's good here, I've only been here once or twice?", Itachi whispered over to Neji.

"Everything's pretty good I think.", Neji answered scooting his chair ever so slightly closer to Itachi taking a look at the older boys menu. "Personally I love their shrimp ramen."

"Ok, thanks." Itachi didn't look up to meet Neji's eyes preferring to keep his eyes trained on the menu in front of him.

"God, he smells good.", Itachi thought to himself. "Wait.. No Itachi, Itachi stop it right now. He you're little brother's high school friend for Christ sake. Plus he wouldn't want to waste his time on someone like me anyway…"

"So its settled then!", Naruto exclaimed causing Itachi to jump a little due to suddenly being brought out of his thoughts. "We do the challenge Halloween night."

"What challenge?", Itachi asked a little confused.

"We have to complete this treasure hunt for that new Halloween carnival in town. A school assignment if you will.", Sakura answered. "That's why we went costume shopping today. You know you're totally come along."

"Umm..", Itachi pondered. Although those who didn't get a chance to get to know him thought of him as intimidating and cold, he turned into mush when it came to scary things. Itachi could be scared very easily if someone was so bold enough to try. So he was definitely uneasy about going somewhere it was someone's job to scare the living daylights out of him constantly.

"We'll see, but no promises.", Itachi finally decided on as an answer.

"Ok, but remember the offer remains opens.", Sakura said flashing the Uchiha a genuine smile.

"Thank you for your kindness."

At that moment another waiter, this time a male walked up to the table. His hands were full of more than a dozen drinks. (How he managed to carry them all.. I have no idea.) He passed each drink to the proper owner all while Temari flirted with him shamelessly. After taking everyone's orders just like the first waiter he turned on his heels and sped off. The table continued to chatter about different topics interest, and after while they were all enjoying their food in content.

"Where does it go?", Sasuke mumbled to his self as he watched Naruto demolish his 6th bowl of ramen.

"I'll be happy to give you a picture, it'll last longer.", Naruto grinned noticing the raven haired boy eyeing him.

"Hn", was all Sasuke mumbled as he calm the blush that was starting to form in his cheeks.

"Keep it up Naruto, I think you're wearing him down.", Kiba laughed.

"I think so too.", Naruto smirked.

"Dobe", Sasuke mumbled.

For about an hour longer the table continued to chatter and enjoy themselves, having several good laughing sessions at Naruto and Sasuke's antics.

"They really would look great together.", Itachi thought to himself. "Find yourself a good one Sasuke, don't be foolish like your big brother." At the last part Itachi saddened.

"Ok everyone, I'm ready to party.", Kiba shouted. "Lets hit the club."

**THE CLUB...**

The room was dark as bodies swirled around on the dancer floor. The beat of the music pulsing through the ears of the many teens and young adults. The group of teens had now long been separated from each other, deciding to scatter out. Itachi was currently at the bar nursing his small cup of sake. Sad memories flooded his mind as the scene of what was around him reminded him of a certain blonde ex- boyfriend.

"Deidara, you heart breaking bastard. Everything reminds me of you.", Itachi sighed to himself sadly. Small tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts?", a voice asked from beside him.

"Just thinking.", Itachi answered drying his face with his sleeve. Suddenly he was looking into the eyes of Neji Hyuuga gasping in surprise. The Hyuuga was lifting his chin up with one finger, staring intently but softly into his eyes. Itachi couldn't help but feel his heart start to beat a little faster.

"Itachi, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Neji whispered.

"S-sure", Itachi replied his voice caught in his throat. Neji was so close to him, their noses only about an inch apart. Neji slowly stood up pulling Itachi along with him and the two exited the club without a second thought. The two boys walked side by side in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say. It was dark out side and the air was cold but not uncomfortably so. The moon shone beautifully illuminating everything gracefully.

"Itachi I like you.", Neji said suddenly out of the blue. Itachi stopped walking completely to gap at the pale eyed boy.

"What.. You like me?", Itachi stammered out.

"Yes, I do."

"But we just met today."

"I don't think it would have mattered if I met you ten years ago.", Neji said. "There's something about you Itachi, something that sparks this feeling inside me. I don't know exactly what it is but I like it."

Itachi's heart fluttered a little at the speech.

"I-I'm damaged Neji, you don't what you're getting yourself into.", Itachi said sadly.

"Honestly I could care less if you're damaged or think you are. There's a fire in you Itachi and I can see it as clear as day. But the flame is clouded by pain and grief. I don't know who caused it but I'd like to be the one to get rid of it. So what I'm asking is if you will give me that chance?"

Itachi eyes watered, tears threatening to spill over. "Am I really ready to move on..", Itachi thought to himself. Slowly Itachi found himself inching towards Neji. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Neji shoulders.

"It so comfortable here. I feel so.. safe.", Itachi thought. Neji gently wrapped his arms around Itachi's waste holding the older boy close. Itachi laid his head down on Neji shoulder closing his eyes for a moment and absorbing the Hyuuga's heat. After a while, he lifted his head and stared into hopeful eyes. (Neji is taller than Itachi). Slowly Itachi brought his lips up to Neji and the two shared their first kiss. Fire ran through Itachi's veins as the two kissed, it wasn't sloppy and lust filled like the one's Deidara used to give him. It was a simple compassionate kiss, but it outshined all the others Itachi had eve shared with another. Itachi now knew, it wasn't going to be easy but he knew he could move on. That he would have to move on. He wouldn't let Deidara control him all his life. He deserved to be happy, just like everyone else.

"So was that a yes?", Neji chuckled.

"I'm still healing from a broken heart, but if you're willing to be patient with me...", Itachi started quietly.

"I'm going to take care of you Itachi. Don't worry ok. I'll nurse you back to health.", Neji assured placing another gentle kiss on Itachi's lips. That fire returned in Itachi's veins once again.

"Neji", Itachi mumbled laying his head back on Neji's shoulder.

"Yeah, baby.", Neji replied.

Itachi felt butterflies form in his stomach at the nickname. "Baby", he thought to himself. Something about the way Neji said it made him feel special and wanted.

"We should probably head back to the club.", Itachi suggested.

"Ok, but just let me hold you in the moonlight a little while longer.", Neji replied, slightly tightening his grip around the older Uchiha's waist.

"I'd like that.", Itachi whispered relaxing completely into Neji's embrace. The two lovers stood in the night air just like that forgetting about all the troubles of the world.

A/N: Hey everyone I just want to let everyone know in this fanfic Itachi is 23 and Neji is 18. All the other characters are 18 or about to turn 18.


	25. Chapter 25

**Halloween's Eve**

"Sasuke, are you still awake?", Itachi whispered walking into his younger brother's room.

"I am now.", Sasuke chuckled. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something.", Itachi replied.

"Ok come sit down." Sasuke said, now sitting up. Itachi quietly crossed the room and took a seat on Sasuke's bed, legs crossed. Once Itachi was settled Sasuke reached over a turned on his table lamp. "So what's on your mind?"

"I think I can go back to my apartment now.", Itachi said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok I'll drop you off tomorrow. That's not what you wanted to tell me though.", Sasuke chuckled. Itachi blushed, Sasuke could read him like an open book.

"Um, can I go to the carnival with you tomorrow?", Itachi asked.

"Of course.", Sasuke grinned.

"Thanks."

"You still haven't told me you wanted to tell me Itachi, you're holding back."

"Well last night I... I kissed Neji and now we're dating.", Itachi said releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I know.", Sasuke smiled.

"What.. how?", Itachi asked confused.

"Neji told me, he didn't want it to seem like he was being sneaky about "being" with you."

"Oh..", the older Uchiha smiled lightly to himself. "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not, but it shouldn't matter to you even if I was. You have the right to do what makes you happy."

"So how was it?", Sasuke asked devilishly on a side note.

"How was what?", Itachi asked being brought out of his thoughts, but then realization dawned on him. Itachi blushed laying down, propped up on his elbows. "God, Sasuke you act like we had sex or something it was just a kiss."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're such a prude."

* * *

**Halloween...**

Team 7 (including Hinata, Shino, & Itachi) stood in line waiting to enter the carnival. The air was warm and the sky was lit up with the bright lights of the various carnival games and rides.

"Omg this is going to be awesome!", Suri exclaimed moving up in line. Halloween was her favorite time of the year, mostly because she loved a good scare.

Shino chuckled at Suri's excitement and slipped his arms around her waist. Then gently he rolled his fingers around her cat tail. Suri rolled her eyes at the gesture but smiled none the less.

"Not cold are you babe?", Shino chuckled hugging Suri tighter.

"Don't try to make up excuses.", Suri teased. (Shino and Suri are dating kinda J)

"Hey Sas...", Naruto grinned.

"No.", Sasuke said coldly.

"Aww Sasuke, don't be like that."

"Hey Shino I don't think I've ever seen you around K.H. Where do you go?", Neji inquired.

"I go to a high school on the other end of town."

"Cool."

Not before long the group was inside of the carnival gapping like a bunch of fish out of water.

"THIS IS SO FREAKIN COOL!", Suri yelled. Hundreds of teens and children ran around the carnival in their costumes laughing and smiling brightly.

"I like your costume.", a little girl said running up to Ino. The little girl was dressed up as "Little Red Ridding Hood" just like Ino but hers was the more censored version.

"I like yours too.", Ino grinned. "You make a very good little red."

"Thanks.", the girl said before running off.

"Ok everyone we have to find five items so I think the best thing to do is to separate off into groups.", Suri announced.

"Sounds good to me." , Shikamaru commented.

"Shino, I, and Sasuke will go after item 1. Naruto, Gaara, and Shikmaru will be item 2. Kiba, Hinata, and Itachi item 3. Neji, Ino, and Sai item 4. Do you think you'll be able to ride solo for item 5 Sakura."

"No problem!", the pinkett cheered.

"Good lets all meet back here in 45 minutes ok."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Time Lapse 1 Hour Later...**

The group had finished their challenge and now decided to explore the carnival. It truly was a sight to behold. Park staff dressed up as zombies, vampires, or crazy killers occasionally jumped out at you every so often, but that only added more to the experience.

**Neji X Itachi**

"Hey Itachi you want to go check out the haunted house?"

"Umm.. s-sure I'm fine with that." Itachi replied.

"Hey Itachi are you alright?", Neji asked concerned.

"NO!", Itachi screamed in his head. He'd only been here an hour and already felt like he had suffered 3 heart attacks and gone into cardiac arrest.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.", Itachi replied weakly. At that moment another zombie jumped out in front of Itachi causing his to yelp in surprise.

"Everything's alright Itachi, I'm right here beside you.", Neji said squeezing the Uchiha's hand reassuringly.

Itachi blushed and smiled gently. "Thanks."

"Anytime baby, anytime.", Neji said gently placing a soft kiss on Itachi's lips.

**Shino X Suri**

Shino and Suri sat side by side in a box cart all the way at the top of the ferris wheel. You could literally see the whole overview of the park from where they were.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?", Shino asked scooting a little closer to Suri.

"Sure is.", Suri sighed in content.

"But not as much as you."

"I still see you're as smooth as velvet.", Suri smirked.

"And you're as brilliant as a starry night."

Suri blushed and laid her head on Shino shoulder.

"Suri..."

"Hmm"

"Could I kiss you?"

"All you want.", Suri laughed.

**Shikamaru X Gaara**

"Ugh, I'm starving you want to grab something to eat?", Shikamaru groaned.

"Yeah, definitely."

The two boys found the nearest concession stand and bought some dango. Then they found a nice bench to enjoy their snack, but sadly tragedy struck. Just as Shikamaru was about to take the first bite of his dango, a zombie popped out of nowhere, surprising him, and causing him to drop his dango on the ground.

"What are drag.", Shikamaru groaned.

"Dude I'm so sorry I'll buy you another one.", the zombie apologized.

"Don't worry about.", Shikamaru grumbled somewhat sourly.

"Ok, and again my apologies.", the zombie replied before running off to terrorize some more innocent people.

"Here take some of mine.", Gaara offered trying to hold in his laughs.

"Its not funny.", Shikamaru pouted but failing because a small smile was forming on his face.

"You really should have seen your face.", Gaara added.

"What kind of jerk just jumps out and scares the shit out of someone when they are about to enjoy their first bite of dango. I didn't even get one bite, one bite Gaara. Do you understand the physical and mental trauma I'm going through right now."

By now both were laughing openly.

"Well, hey my offer's still valid. I mean it's not the first bite, but it's better than nothing right.", Gaara said.

Shikamaru smiled at his red head friend and politely took the dango. After taking a bite he handed back to Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara." Shikamaru blushed

"No problem." Gaara replied shyly.

For the next few minutes the two boys sat side by side in comfortable silence but if you looked really closed you would have noticed Gaara's hand gently placed on top of Shika's.

**Naruto X Sasuke**

Sasuke and Naruto sat under the awning of a small ramen shop, eating their ramen, as little ghouls and globins scurried about.

"So Sasuke how's life been?"

"I can't believe the dobe actually knows how to start a decent conversation." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be such an ass, ice princess.", Naruto shot back.

"WHY YOU!"

"Sasuke shut up a minute.", Naruto shushed. "You hear that?"

"Hear what you baka?", Sasuke shot back a little pissed.

"The song that's on."

Sasuke listened a little harder and finally heard the tune.

"Oohhh Sasuke.", Naruto grinned.

"No", Sasuke said turning back to his ramen.

"Come on Sasuke lets dance."

"No"

"How can you possibly just ignore this song?"

"Very easily."

"If you don't dance with me I'll be forced to serenade you.", Naruto threatened.

"Go ahead.", Sasuke challenged calling his bluff, or at least what he thought was one.

Naruto grabbed the nearest waiter and asked him to turn up the song.

"Hello everyone." he then shouted grabbing the attention of everyone who was currently seated in the place.

"He wouldn't, that baka wouldn't.", Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very important to me. My teme and love, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha.", Naruto continued pointing out Sasuke to everyone who was currently as red as a tomato.

"Were no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I.", Naruto sang loudly along with the music. Sasuke immediately jumped out of his seat and tried to stop Naruto's foolishness but the blond somehow dodged him.

"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just want to tell you how I'm feeling, got to make you understand." Naruto continued. Sasuke charged at Naruto again but the blonde grabbed him by the waist dipped him down.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

Sasuke's face was beet red as Naruto sang to him. "That stupid baka."

"Sing with me Sasuke."

Sasuke knew Naruto was making a complete fool out of both of them but...for some strange reason as he danced around with Naruto he couldn't make himself give a damn.

"We've know each other for so long.", Sasuke sang quietly.

"Your hearts been aching but you're to shy to say it.", Naruto joined in giving Sasuke a little confidence boost.

"Inside we both know what's been going on.", Sasuke laughed. "We know the game and we're gonna play it."

"And if you ask me how I'm feeling, don't tell me you're to blind to see." Naruto sang pulling Sasuke so close to him their noses were almost touching.

Oddly enough Sasuke's face turned a deep crimson and his heart started to beat a little faster. Naruto and Sasuke alternated singing on the chorus as they continued to move in harmony.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down."

"Never gonna run around and desert you."

"Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye."

"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

Naruto twirled Sasuke around and then dipped him. For a moment the two boys stared into each other's eyes and to them all time stopped.

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. **

**Never gonna run around and desert you. **

**Never gonna make you cry. **

**Never gonna say goodbye. **

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

"What is this feeling..?", Sasuke thought to himself.

**We've known each other for so long. **

**You heart been aching but, you're to shy to say it. **

**Inside we both know what's been going on. **

**We know the game and we're gonna play it.**

Slowly Naruto lowered his face closer and closer to Sasuke who he still held in his arms.

"Fuck he's going to kiss me." Sasuke panicked. "But.. why am I not pushing him away.

"OMG, they're going to kiss!", A couple of fan girls exclaimed.

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand.**

**_(:D*)_**

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. **

**Never gonna run around and desert you. **

**Never gonna make you cry. **

**Never gonna say goodbye. **

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

Naruto's face got closer and closer but at the last moment Sasuke saw something flash through the blonde's eyes, and instead of placing a kiss on his lips Naruto placed a gentle peck on his forehead.

"Aww", a fan girl groaned disappointed.

"Come on the others are probably looking for us.", Naruto smiled down at Sasuke finally putting him right side up.

"Y-yeah." The sad thing is as Sasuke exited the ramen shop, he almost felt as disappointed as the fan girl.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. When it says two names i.e. Shino X Suri that means its their experience together at the carnival. Also during the song portion the lyrics are in bold mean the actual song is singing and not the characters. Please review and let me know what you think.

Featured Song- Never Gonna Give You Up- Rick Astley

Warning: Yaoi, bad language Disclaimer: Same as Always


	26. Chapter 26

**2 Weeks Later...**

* * *

Sasuke lay on his bed reading his favorite comic. Nothing too exciting had really happened, Itachi moved back to his old apartment and to his knowledge Deidara hadn't given him anymore problems. These days Itachi was radiating pure joy, thanks one Neji Hyuga. This was definitely the season of love. Sasuke closed his comic and flipped on his side.

"Love", he sighed. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate within his pocket, quickly fished it out, and answered it.

"Hello."

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is it?", Sasuke groaned.

"Have I told you I loved you today?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait!, I have to ask you something."

"Well hurry up and tell me."

"Teme you're so mean, but that only adds to your charm."

Sasuke blushed slightly. "Whatever, now what did you want to ask me?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know, nothing really."

"How about you come spend it with me in the mountains."

"Alone?"

"Well, we'll be by ourselves for the first two days, but then Neji and the guys come up and spend some time fooling around."

"Me and Naruto..all alone for three days in the mountains...", Sasuke thought to himself.

"Calm down Sasuke, it's not like I'm going to have my way with you while you're sleeping or something. I'm not that much of a perv.", Naruto said chuckling.

"Um... can I think about it and call you back later?"

"Sure, talk to you later love.", Naruto laughed again.

"Don't call me that!", Sasuke blushed.

"Anything for my baby.", Naruto replied before hanging up.

"Idiot", Sasuke mumbled trying to get rid of his blush.

Suri slightly poked her head inside Sasuke's room, trying to grab his attention.

"Hey Suri what's up?"

"Shino invited me to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family, and I was just wondering if you had anyone to spend the holiday with. If not I'll just tell Shino we can hang out another time, it's no big deal."

"No, no that's fine, what about Gaara?"

"He said Kankuro and Temari are pretty much forcing him to spend the day with them, but he can get out of it."

"There's no need. You guys go can go, besides Naruto asked me to spend Thanksgiving with him so I won't be alone."

"Oooo", Suri cooed. "I can see it now. You and Naruto cuddled up, bellies full of delicious food, then he looks into your eyes, and plants a nice sweet one on your lips."

"Shut up!", Sasuke whined embarrassed.

"It's gonna happen, I can feel it.", Suri giggled shutting the door just as a pillow hit it.

Sasuke dialed Naruto's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", Sasuke thought to himself.

**A:N/ Hey everyone it's been so long. I know this one is short but the next chapter will be coming up really soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Same**

**Warning: Same**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So…yeah I know it's been like two years since I last updated. But lately I've felt like finishing up things that I've left incomplete so…here I am. Crazy right, but that's the kind of person I am. I hope you all enjoy. I'm a bit rusty, but hey I'm trying. Next few chapters are a bit serious, but even love stories have to have a bit of angst.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always **

**Warning: Chance of a bit of bad language**

* * *

**3 Days Before Thanksgiving**

The car ride with Naruto was surprisingly enjoyable. The two sat in an unusual, but comfortable silence, watching the serene beauty of the nature outside whiz by. After two hours, the pair of teen-aged boys approached a gravel driveway leading up to a beautiful but somewhat old fashioned log cabin.

"We're here", Naruto said grinning. The blonde eased up the drive way until he finally pulled the car to a stop. The house was even more astonishing up close and Sasuke admired it with wide eyes.

"Close your mouth Sasuke, you might catch flies", Naruto chuckled, opening his door and stepping out of the car.

Sasuke grunted slightly embarrassed but followed suit and exited the car. Naruto waited for the raven to catch up and the two proceeded to make their way to the front door. The blonde stuck in the key and pushed it open with a bit of hesitancy. Sasuke followed behind and marveled at the sophisticated but comfy feeling the house gave off.

"Make yourself at home", the blonde beamed, taking off his orange hoodie and throwing it across a chair. In doing so the boy had managed to lift up his shirt exposing his nicely toned abs. Sasuke caught sight of this and immediately averted his eyes looking somewhere else in order to restrain his blush. Naruto however did not fail to notice and chuckled quietly to himself.

"See something you like?" Naruto smirked.

"Dobe", Sasuke muttered feeling hot.

"I'm starving, let's eat", Naruto whined.

"You're always hungry", Sasuke scoffed.

"Then why don't you come over here and help me satisfy my appetite", Naruto replied mischievously.

"SHUT UP!" the raven yelled making his way over the living room and plopping down on the couch.

Naruto chuckled to himself and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator peering inside hoping it would be overflowing with all kinds of delicious foods . Nothing. Expected.

"I can order pizza if you want?" Naruto shouted, peeking his head up above the fridge door. Although it had taken about 2 hours to get here from Konoha they were fairly close to a nice sized town.

"Sounds good", Sasuke replied. He was currently sitting on the couch doing something on his phone. Naruto proceeded to pick up the phone, make the order, and take a seat next to Sasuke on the couch. Unhappy that Sasuke was currently giving all his attention to whatever he was doing on his cellphone, Naruto edged dangerously close to the Uchiha, eyeing the electronic in his hands.

"What'chu doin?" Naruto said cutely. Sasuke's eye twitched and he probably would have punched the other boy if he hadn't had looked so damn cute. Instead he chose to ignore and turn his back towards him.

"Sasssukkee", Naruto whined. "Why are you being so secretive? Is...is...there another woman?" The blonde's eyes were wide in anticipation but you could tell there was humor hidden behind them. Sasuke could have been cold and shoved the blonde away, but at the moment he felt like playing along.

"I'm sorry... It just happened." Sasuke replied back looking into the blondes eyes.

A little surprised but delighted that Sasuke was being so cooperative Naruto continued, "Do I know her?"

"It's Ayame..." Sasuke replied looking down.

"MY SISTER!", Naruto gasped faking surprise. (A/N: Naruto will not have a sister in this fanfic, he's just improvising) "How could you!"

"I'm sorry Naruto", Sasuke pleaded grabbing the blonds hands and holding them in his own. Naruto had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing, as did Sasuke.

" Was… I not good enough Sasuke", Naruto said, pulling back his hands and bringing them up to his face as if he were crying. Naruto let out a dramatized sob, almost making Sasuke lose it, but he kept his composure.

"Naruto, I am so sorry and I would totally understand if you never want to see me again. But if you can find it in your heart to give me one more chance... I promise to never hurt you again. I was too foolish to realize before, but now I know... I want you and only you."

There was a short silence and the words Sasuke had just said started to sink in. Sasuke began to get this funny feeling inside his stomach but he pushed it back. "This is just a game right?" he thought to himself.

"Oh Sasuke!", Naruto cried bringing the raven out of his thoughts. "I forgive you, now kiss me!" Naruto jumped in Sasuke's lap wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck, his face only a few inches away from the others. As they looked into each other's eyes, the mood suddenly got more serious. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly began inching closer and closer towards Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's heartbeat rose, as he watched the blond close in.

"There's no way I could like... but maybe one kiss won't hurt", Sasuke thought to himself. The raven closed his eyes and anticipated what was to come, but for a second time he was left feeling more disappointed than he cared to admit.

"DING DONG DING DONG", rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Naruto yelled a bit annoyed at his bad luck.

"Pizza Delivery", was the reply.

Naruto pushed himself off of Sasuke's lap and made his way to the door.

"I must be going crazy", Sasuke sighed to himself.


	28. Chapter 28 Pt1

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I forgot to congratulate everyone on the New Year in the last chapter, sorry about that. But anyways… HAPPY 2013. I hope you enjoy this chapter As I mentioned in the previous chapter, things are starting to get a bit serious.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always **

**Warning: Bad language, also this is a yaoi so if that disturbs you please do not read.**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day (Around Noon)**

Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side at the dining room table, a variety of food sprawled out in front of them. The morning before the two had went into town, bought loads of food, and had proceeded to spend the rest of the day and a little of the next cooking. To Sasuke's surprise Naruto was a very good cook. The way he was detailed and precise, but also gentle which each ingredient seemed so un- Uzumaki like. They ate and enjoyed the food in a comfortable silence. After they'd finished they gathered all the dishes and headed to the sink to begin washing.

"Did you enjoy?" Naruto asked as he scrubbed the plate in his hand.

"Yes, thank you", Sasuke replied handing him the next plate.

"No problem", Naruto paused. "Thanks for spending the holidays with me teme… you didn't have too"

"Whatever dobe", Sasuke blushed.

"Really though, I appreciate it. I didn't mean to keep you from your family." the blonde said sadly.

"Other than Suri, Gaara, and Itachi I don't really have a family. And all those three had plans, so it's not a big deal." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh... You know I haven't actually been here for a while", Naruto said trying to put on a smile, but Sasuke saw how it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why's that?" The mood was starting to get serious again, but for a different reason this time.

"When I was younger…" Naruto said slowly. "My family and I used to come up here and spend the holidays together... as one big happy family. We'd have so much fun. I think those were my best memories."

Sasuke remained silent, waiting for the other to continue.

"When I was 9 my father died in a car accident, he was hit by a drunk driver." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke wanted to say "I'm sorry", but thought better of it.

"We tried to move on, but this place just held too many memories and we stopped coming all together. And eventually we just stopped celebrating. After a while my mother and I started to drift apart. Although she denied it, I could tell she could barely stand to look at me. I look just my father you know. She ended up leaving Konoha and I stayed behind."

The whole house was silent. Sasuke honestly didn't know what to say. But inside he was happy at the fact that Naruto had decided to share something like this with him.

"Enough with all the sad stuff though", Naruto beamed flashing Sasuke that trademark Uzumaki grin. "Let's dance"

"But we haven't finished..." Sasuke began but was cut off.

"We can finish them later, I want to dance." Naruto whined pulling the ravens arm.

"Fine", Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he was led back into the living room.

"Wait here", Naruto said running to the stereo.

"Where else would I go dobe?" A soft tune started to fill the room and Naruto quickly ran back to Sasuke.

"May I have this dance princess", he smirked.

"Shut up", the other replied snaking his arms around Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto's arms wrap gently around his waist and comfortably rest his chin on his shoulder.

**I've been awake for a while now, you got me feeling like a child ****now cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tinglies in a silly place it starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile, please stay for a while now just take your time wherever you go**

As they continued to slow dance, feeling the beat of each other's heart, a feeling of serenity and peace washed over them.

**The rain is falling on my window pane, but we are hiding in a safer place under covers staying safe and warm, you give feelings that I adore.**

Sasuke was really thankful Naruto couldn't see or at least wasn't paying attention to his face right now, because he was blushing like no other. But he couldn't help the ball of happiness that happened to be forming in the pit of his stomach.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Sasuke thought to himself.

**I've been asleep for a while now, you tucked me in just like a child now cause every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth It starts in my soul and I lose all control, when you kiss my nose the feeling shows cause you make me smile****,**** baby just take your time now, holdin me tight**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Itachi sat in Neji's car nervously tapping his thumbs together, lost in his thoughts.

"Itachi...babe calm down." Neji reassured grabbing the older males hand. "Everything's going to be all right, ok? My family's going to love you."

Itachi nodded and offered a shy smile. Neji let go of his hand, they both exited the car, and made their way to the front door. The pale eyed boy knocked a few times on the large door and took a step back waiting for it to open. Neji had invited Itachi to spend Thanksgiving his with his family, but now that the moment was finally here, the raven couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. Neji had long ago informed his parents of his sexual orientation so that wouldn't be a problem , but Itachi had this certain gut feeling. Intuition maybe. Like something bad was going to happen but he couldn't explain what it was. The door finally opened and they were met by an attractive older woman, with long black hair, big brown eyes, and a slender figure.

"Neji, Honey!" she exclaimed, a bright smile gracing her face.

"Hey ma", he smiled back giving her quick kiss on the cheek.

"Who's this handsome young fella", she inquired smiling at Itachi. "Wait, you must be Itachi right? Neji's been raving on about you non-stop."

"Yes, you're correct", Itachi said a little nervously.

"Well nice to meet you, Itachi. I'm Neji's mom, Izumi, but all my friends call me Zumi", she laughed pulling Itachi into a warm hug. He tensed a bit at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. He really liked this woman; he could tell she had a kind heart.

"Well come on in", she said ushering them into the house.

"Where's everyone?", Neji asked taking off his jacked and putting it in the coat closet, then proceeding the do the same with Itachi's.

"Hinata and Kiba ran out to pick up a few things for me at the store, and your father is in his study", Izumi shouted running into the kitchen to check up on the condition of the turkey she currently had baking in the oven.

"As usual", Neji muttered to himself.

"Make yourself comfortable boys", Izumi smiled as she entered back into the room. "HIZASHI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NEJI AND HIS BOYFRIEND ARE HERE!" her sudden switch in tone surprised Itachi causing him to jump thus causing him to turn red when heard Neji chuckling under his breath. The two boys then took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry about that, my mom can be a bit exuberant sometimes."

"I swear, that man would eat, sleep, and die in that stupid study if I let him", Izumi muttered. "Would you like some lemonade boys?" she turned to them.

"Yes, please", Itachi answered. Izumi quickly ran into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of ice cold lemonade. She handed them each a glass and furrowed her brows after realizing her husband was still nowhere in sight.

"I'd prepare yourself", Neji whispered.

"HIZASHI! NEJI IS HERE! GET A MOVE ON IT!" Izumi yelled again. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, there's one more. This one always gets him", Neji chuckled looking over at Itachi.

"HIZASHI HYUGA! YOU HAVE UNTIL 3 TO GET OUT HERE OR ELSE! 1...2..." Izumi threatened.

"DAMNIT WOMAN!" a man yelled dragging his feet reluctantly down the hall. "Can't you see I am trying to work?"

"Oh stop whining you big baby, and come see your son." Izumi grinned, satisfied that he had come out.

There was no denying that this was Neji's father. They could have practically been twins though Hizashi's jawline was a bit more defined and sharpened. The man was wearing a pair of perfectly pressed slacks and a deep green dress shirt. In one hand he held a white mug seeming to contain coffee based on Itachi's sense of smell, while the other one clenched a note book. For some reason Itachi felt the need to shrink up at the man's presence. He grabbed onto Neji's arm for support earning him a worried look from the teen. Hizashi, who had been glaring at his wife had failed to notice Itachi as he walked down the hall, but when his eyes fell on the raven haired man, time seemed to stop. The air seemed to thicken and the tension was suffocating.

"Honey, this is Itachi, Neji's new boyfriend", Izumi said eyeing her husband strangely. She could see tightness in his shoulders and the way his hand had tighten painstakingly around his mug. Izumi was ignored, as Hizashi continued to glare daggers into Itachi.

"What's your last name boy?" Hizashi growled, contempt and hate lacing each word.

Itachi jumped and held on tightly to Neji. Neji immediately stood up and placed Itachi behind himself protectively.

"Father..." Neji growled challenging.

" . . . ?" Hizashi pronounced each word punctually and sharp.

"Hizashi, what's gotten into you?", Izumi said disbelievingly.

Itachi buried his face into Neji back. He felt like crying. He didn't understand what he had done to make Neji's father so upset, but he was frightened and he didn't want to be here. Neji glared at his father, but Hizashi seemed to be looking past him. His only concern was Itachi.

"TELL ME YOUR LAST NAME!" Hizashi yelled, the harshness in his voice even startling Izumi.

"Hizashi! That's..." Izumi started but was interrupted.

"Uchiha!" Itachi whimpered out of fear. The tears he had been holding back began to slowly slip out of his eyes and onto the back of Neji's shirt.

"Get out." Hizashi hissed.

**2nd A.N.- The Hyuga's own many mansions, so the house they are visiting now is not the same one where Neji throws party's or hangs out with the other characters.**


	29. Chapter 28 Pt2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. The last one might have been a bit confusing, but don't worry everything will be revealed in time. This chapter is pretty much just a continuation of the last one, so once again it will be a bit serious, but I hope you enjoy anyways P.S. I forgot to mention the song I used in the last chapter. It was Bubbly by Colbie Calliat**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

** Warning: Bad language, yaoi**

* * *

Izumi looked at her husband in sheer disbelief, and Neji looked at his father with utter hatred.

"Let's go", Neji said turning Itachi around and leading them both towards the front door.

"Neji, you are to stay here",Hizashi ordered coldly.

"Fuck you", Neji spat back immediately.

"Neji Hyuga, I am warning you", Hizashi threatened. Neji ignored the man and continued to make his way towards the door. Hizashi began to advance towards him but Izumi deterred him.

"What the hell is your problem!", the woman yelled.

"Uchiha's are not welcomed in this house, nor on this property. And anyone who associates with them will be treated likewise", Hizashi spat glaring at his son.

"Itachi has done nothing to you!" Izumi yelled still holding back her husband.

"It's not what he did, it's what his father did, and I will get revenge even if it kills me"

"You disgust me", Neji spat as he grabbed Itachi's coat and walked out the door.

"Neji Hyuga, if you leave with him, I will dis...", Hizashi began, body hot with rage but before he could even finish, the door slammed so hard their family picture fell off the wall leaving glass shards littering the floor. After a moment Hizashi let out a roar and the glass of the picture frame was joined by the glass of a shattered coffee cup.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

The car ride back was quiet. Neither spoke. Even if they had, neither would have known what to say. Instead Neji kept his eyes fixated on the road, while Itachi stared absent minded out the window. Finally, they arrived back at Itachi's apartment. As soon as Neji parked, Itachi unbuckled his seal belt and tried to leave in hopes of avoiding any conversation, but Neji grabbed his arm before he had the chance. He wasn't mad at Neji, far from it but…he didn't really know himself.

"Itachi... I'm so sorry", Neji said, eyes watering. Itachi felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes, but held back.

"It's ok, I'm ok", Itachi replied putting on a fake smile. This only made Neji's heart break a little bit more. "You know, I'm kind of tired, so I better get going." The raven haired boy made another attempt to escape but the Hyuga kept hold of his arm. He looked back at Neji, this time tears had begun to flow down the boy's face.

"Neji..." Itachi whispered, the stinging behind his eyes was getting more intense.

Suddenly he was pulled across to the drivers sat and into Neji's lap. The younger man held him bridal style and placed his chin atop his head.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry.", he sobbed. "I w-was supposed to make your pain go away... a-and I only added to it." Itachi snaked his arms around Neji's neck and burried his face into Neji's chest. He had tried so hard, but the tears flowed out anyway.

"I-I-I'm so sorry", Neji sobbed again. Hearing this made Itachi cry even harder. He wanted to tell the pale eyed brunette it wasn't his fault. That he hadn't done anything wrong, but all he seemed to be able to produce at the moment were hiccuping sobs and tears. He had held in his emotions and now they were spurting out 10 fold.

"Please I-Itachi... baby don't leave me", Neji whispered into his hair.

All Itachi could do was nod his head, and cling onto Neji liked his life depended on it because in all actuality... it did.

* * *

**Meanwhile... (3 hours earlier)**

"No", Gaara said coldly.

"At least think about..." Temari started.

"What is there to think about!" the red head shouted enraged. "That man did nothing but beat the shit out of me all through my childhood! Why should I?"

"He's dyeing", Temari said sadly. "It's his last wish"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Good riddance", Gaara spat coldly as he ran out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"You can't do anything right!" yelled the drunken man.

"I'm sorry sir", Sai said quietly. A moment later he fell to the ground , a stinging pain in his jaw.

"I hope this will end soon", he thought to himself.


	30. Chapter 29

**2 weeks later Friday (December)...**

Teenagers cluttered the hallways, gossiping about this or that, complaining about one class or another; you know the usual. Sasuke however felt unusually tense. He ran his fingers through his short black hair, sighed, and made his way down a long hallway that led to his last class of the day. When he entered, he took his usual seat next to Shikamaru, throwing the Nara a lazy "hey" and receiving an even lazier "hey" in return. He scanned the classroom finding neither Kakashi (what a surprise) nor his... I mean_ the _blonde haired dobe. Call it coincidence, but at that moment the latter mentioned strolled into the room, his trade mark grin plastered across his face. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like whatever invisible weight he had been carrying had been removed by that smile, but he'd never admit it aloud. Spotting the Uchiha, Naruto wandered over to him and plopped down comfortably in his lap.

"Get off." Sasuke said immediately shoving the sun kissed teen off his lap and onto the hard awaiting floor.

"Ouch! Bastard." Naruto whined as he rubbed his now tender rump. "Who tied your G-string in a knot?"

"Shut up." Sasuke sighed, flicking the blonde's forehead just for good measure.

"Jerk", the other pouted, as he got up and made his way to the empty seat in front of him. He straddled the chair in such a way that he was now facing Sasuke.

"Hey teme, "The Hobbit" is out in theaters and everyone's been telling me it's pretty good, wanna catch it tonight?"

"Who else is coming?"

"Well, I was hoping the whole gang could get together, you know all team seven."

Sasuke pondered the pros and cons for a moment. This could be a good idea. For the past week everyone seemed stressed, especially Gaara and Neji. There was an strange amount of irritability and touchiness floating around. Maybe it had to do with final exams coming up in a two weeks, but he doubted it. Something was going, he just didn't know what. He made a mental note to interrogate Gaara later on.

"Ok."

"Cool. How 'bout you Shikamaru? You in?"

"Troublesome..." the Nara groaned, but agreed nonetheless.

"You think Suri and Gaara will come?"

"Maybe, I'll text them and ask"

"Perfect! Then it's a date. Movie starts at 9, but I told everyone to meet up at the theaters at about 8:30. I'll text you the specifics later on."

"Fine."

"Hey! Guys you won't believe what happened!" yelled a silver haired man walking into the room, meekly scratching the back of his head. "You see, there was this..."

"LIAR", everyone shouted in unison. Even Sasuke. He had always been a quick learner.

"Well never mind that", Kakashi said chuckling nervously. "Well as you all know, we'll be performing at the Winter Festival next Saturday downtown, so we'll spend all next week practicing our asses off, understand? To be honest, it's been a while since I've been so fortunate to have a group of kids as talented as the ones before me now. And I really mean it when I say, I couldn't be prouder of all the hard work you've shown me so far. So what do you say? Let's show 'em what Konoha High is all about."

Kakashi's speech had been short and nothing too life enlightening, but it left a new feeling in every kid sitting in that room. Determination.

* * *

**Later on that day...**

The sun had set and it was now the moons turn to watch over the billions of people who inhabited earth. Team 7 stood in the cinema lobby, waiting for Sai to get his ticket so they could enter into the actual theater. Sasuke glanced in Neji's direction and could tell something was upsetting the boy. Speaking of Neji, Itachi had also seemed a little off lately. Ever since Thanksgiving, the older Uchiha seemed a bit... reclusive. Sasuke didn't know what had happened, but he was going to find out right now. He made his way over to the Hyuga and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Neji, is something wrong? You seem upset."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired." he smiled back weakly, but he was sure he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Come on now. I know something's wrong. Did you and Itachi have a fight or something?"

Neji went silent, deciding to look at the ground.

"Let's walk and talk", Sasuke said pulling Neji's arm. "Hey guys, we'll be right back. We're going to the restroom." he shouted informing the rest of the group.

"Kay, meet us at the snack counter." Suri shouted back.

The raven gave a simple nod of acknowledgment then pulled a reluctant Neji in the opposite direction. The pair walked around aimlessly for a few minutes in silence, Sasuke not wanting to force Neji, and Neji not knowing where to start.

"Itachi...hates me.", Neji began suddenly.

"Why would he hate you?" Sasuke questioned confused.

"On Thanksgiving..." Neji went quiet again. The surrounding atmosphere got near suffocating in a matter of seconds.

"Please don't say you..." Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't want to believe Neji was capable of such a thing, but..

"I hurt him, it's all my fault." Neji said quietly looking down at his feet once again. The two teens had come to halt and Sasuke eyed Neji, guard up and defensive.

"What do you mean you hurt him?" Sasuke said in a low threatening voice. Neji lifted his head only to met by the Uchiha's angry, glaring, brown orbs.

"GOD NO! I would never do anything like that to Itachi!" Neji explained realizing exactly what he had been thinking. Sasuke's face softened, but the mood wasn't completely gone.

"Tell me what's going on Neji? What happened?"

"I mean everything was going fine." Neji started his voice shaky. "Itachi had come to meet my parents, and everything was going fine. My mom absolutely loved him...but then... then my dad saw him, and totally freaked out. He just started yelling and shouting at Itachi and kicked him out." The brunette was crying now.

Sasuke watched him weep quietly. His face was softened completely now.

"I tried to apologize I don't know how many times, but things just aren't the same. It feels like since that day Itachi has been avoiding more and more. And when we are together he barely looks at me. I don't know what to do Sasuke. I'm trying to keep hold of him, but it's like he's slipping through my fingers. Call me stupid for falling so hard after only a month, but I can't help it."

Sasuke gently placed a warm hand on the crying boy's shoulder. "Look I don't know what your father's problem is with my brother, but that's not your fault. It's his opinion, a stupid one, but his opinion nonetheless. And just because he's your father, doesn't mean his words or actions define you as a person. Understand? This isn't your fault Neji, and I am sure Itachi feels the same way. Itachi doesn't have the best self-esteem, so when things go wrong, he tends to blame himself thinking he the cause of it. He probably thinks it best to distance himself from you because he's afraid of ruining your life by causing tension between you and your father. You get it? I know it's hard but Itachi's been through a lot. I haven't seen Itachi as happy as he is with you in a long time. So just know he needs you just as much as you need him. Just be persistent and he'll come around, I promise." He wrapped his arms around Neji, letting the other lay his head comfortably on his shoulder.

The brunette wiped his eyes, his breathing beginning to steady again. He nodded his head slightly, remembering what Itachi had told him that night he'd asked to go on a walk together. (***reference to prev. chapter**)

"If you don't feel up to this anymore, I can tell the guys you felt sick and you went home." Sasuke said softly.

"No", Neji replied shaking his head, "I don't feel like being alone right now."

**A/N: Hey everyone, heres the next chapter. Not to sad, in my opinion. A little Sasuke/Neji bondind which is always cute. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know how I am doing :)**

**Warning: Same**

**Disclaimer: Same**


	31. Chapter 30

**Warning: More bad language than usual. I'm sorry if it offends you, but if it does please skip this chapter or scroll down to the bottom to read to the summary.**

**Disclaimer: Same**

* * *

The movie started off good enough, Team 7 sat near the front, filling up the entire row, snacking on various (and expensive) movie watching treats. They talked idly through the beginning previews pausing every so often to make a mental note of a movie they thought would be worth seeing later on. Soon enough the real movie began, forcing the aimless chatter into submission. Eyes stared at the screen in a mix of anticipation and glee, but to bad no one knew that unfortunately no one would be getting to see the end of this movie tonight.

* * *

About 20 minutes in, Sakura felt something small and round hit the back her head. She ignored it, not sure if she was imagining things but a few minutes later she felt it again followed by whispered snickers. The offending object had somehow managed to fall into her lap and she picked it up, examining it closely. An M&M? She turned around in her seat, scanning for the culprit but it was hard to make out any distinct faces in the dark room. She turned back around, focusing her attention once more on the large screen, but not a minute later, she was attacked with another M&M, followed by restrained laughter. Sakura's eye twitched in irritation but once again decided that ignoring it would be the best route. "Probably, just somebody's kid", she thought to herself. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved some angrily in her mouth. Just when she was starting to relax two more M&M's were aimed her direction, one hitting her shoulder, and the other, the back of her neck. She'd had enough. She was just about to stand up and give someone a piece of her mind when tragedy struck and her day went from "ok" to "total shit".

"Oh Sakura-chan. You're not mad are you?" a whiny voice teased.

Sakura sighed inwardly. She hoped no_ prayed _that she hadn't really just heard that voice. She was hoping she was just sleep deprived or something thus causing her to hallucinate but she knew that was unlikely to be case. That voice was all too real and all too familiar.

"Sakura-chan", the voiced whispered again. Yep it was real.

"Hey Sakura, I think someone's calling you." Kiba whispered leaning over his seat next to her.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura muttered.

"Are they some old friends of yours?"

"Sure, you could say it like that."

Another M&M was hurled Sakura's way, this time not dodging Kiba's attention. By the look Sakura's face he could tell her last statement had been sarcastic.

"Hey dipshits, what's your problem?" Kiba yelled back at the culprits a little louder than intended, catching the rest of team seven's attention.

"Chill the fuck out. We're just playing around. What's a little teasing between good friends?" the girl smirked.

Three rows back, her hot pink/red hair fell pass her shoulders in a sort of spikey punk rocker style. Her round face held thin brown rimmed glasses that only seemed to emphasize the mischievousness in her eyes. The boy sitting next to her, from the looks of it; her boyfriend, had one of his arms slung lazily around her thin frame grinning smugly. His hair style seemed similar to the girls, though it was shorter and white. He was handsome enough but his unnaturally sharp teeth were a bit unnerving, especially in such a dark place. To the left of him sat 3 males who looked their age (most likely his henchmen), and to the right of the girl were 2 more girls and another guy.

"Screw you, you are no friend of hers." Ino hissed immediately recognizing the girl.

" Oh hey slut. Almost didn't recognize you without a dick in your mouth." the pink haired girl sneered.

"Bitch, and I almost didn't you recognize you without my sloppy seconds in yours" Ino spat back.

"Boo hoo, you really hurt my feelings. I just might go home and cry myself to sleep now." she retorted sarcastically.

"Come on, just ignore her." Sakura tried, urging her friend not to make a scene.

The other members of team 7 remained quiet, not really sure if they should get too involved in something they knew nothing about.

"Yeah Ino listen to your girlfriend, if you know what's good for you", one of the other girls jeered.

Ino threw up her middle finger and turned back around in her seat. She realized through the whole little altercation, Sai hadn't let go of her hand once, and at that moment she couldn't have been happier to have him around.

"Who they fuck are they?" Kiba questioned.

"Well the ugly ass bitch with the bad hair day goes by Karin", Ino sneered, unconsciously rubbing circles on Sai's hand with her thumb. "And the mindless drones surrounding her are her evil minions."

"The guy next to her is her boyfriend, Suigetsu." Sakaura continued her rubbing temples. "Why did they have to be here of all days?"

"Shit is about to go down." Sasuke whispered at the other end of the row to Suri.

"This'll be a story for the kids."

* * *

After realizing their taunts were no longer working from their current position, Karin and her posse decided to move down until they were they were situated in the next row directly behind Team 7. Karin took the seat parallel to Sakura who was obviously trying her best to ignore the girl. Then out the blue Karin reached out in front her, grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair, and gave it a hard yank with enough force to pull her head back. The other girls around Karin cackled like witches at her antics.

"What the fuck!" Sakura yelled standing up and turning around to glare angrily at Karin.

"What?" Karin asked feigning innocence

"Ssshhhh", someone farther back hissed.

"Back off!" Ino warned. Letting go of Sai's hand and joining Sakura in standing.

"Or what?" Karin shot back also standing to her feet.

"Sit down, you're blocking the screen", came another random voice.

"Look here, we don't want any problems." Naruto said trying to defuse the situation.

"Who the fuck are you?" Suigetsu scoffed looking the blonde up and down.

"It doesn't matter who he is, what he's saying is keep your bitch in check beforeshe gets you and her into trouble." Kiba growled, angry at the way the stranger had spoken to his best friend.

"Is that so?" Suigetsu answered joining the apparent "Stand Up Party" and pulling his sleeves to his elbow.

"Yeah it is." Kiba shot back copying the other actions despite Naruto trying to calm him down.

"Who are you calling a bitch, mutt?!" Karin yelled at Kiba.

"You!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison.

"SSSHHHH" came again, louder and longer this time.

The air was tense, and by now both groups were all on their feet. Either getting ready to fight or getting ready to stop a fight. Sakura and Karin were trapped in an intense stare down, waiting for that moment... that one little spark that would ignite an explosion. Waiting for the other to make the first move. And as if on cue, they got what they wished for. Karin gave Sakura a hard shove causing the pinkette to lose her balance and tumble over the row of chairs behind her into the next row. In retaliation Ino slipped out of Sai's grasp and rushed towards Karin landing a hard punch to her jaw causing her to fall over. Witnessing this, Suigetsu grabbed the blonde and threw her roughly to the floor, where another girl kicked Ino as she lay own the ground. Sai, angry beyond belief jumped over the seat, pushed the girl away from Ino, then proceeded to deliver a quick punch to Suigetsu's nose. Blood began to gush out of it but Suigetsu quickly recovered and threw a punch towards Sai, landing it perfectly into his jaw. Two boys from Suigetsu's "crew" raised their fist in order to strike Sai, but Naruto and Kiba deterred them ,eventually joining in the scuffle. On Sasuke's end Suri had gone to check if Sakura was alright, while Sasuke and Gaara were busy throwing punches at two other boys and Neji and Shikamaru were even busier trying to break them up. The fighting continued and punches went in all directions. A majority of the other guest had long ago escaped from the theater in fear of getting hit in the cross fire. Then the lights turned on and almost a dozen security guards rushed in, tearing testosterone raging teens apart from each other. It took a while but eventually the situation was contained and both groups were being shoved out of the theater through different exits.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those who decided not to read but still want to know what happened, basically Karin (a childhood enemy of both Ino and Sakura) is in the same theater as team 7 and decides to cause some trouble. Along with her boyfriend Suigetsu and the other people with her, she proceeds to bother Sakura, until she finally gets fed up. Some words are exchanged…a shove… a punch… another punch, and another. Eventually the security guards break everything up and both groups are kicked out of the cinema. Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Warning: Same as always**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

* * *

Team 7 sat on the hard curb, scowling as a police officer shook his head in disappointment. The temperature had dropped considerably, granted that it was the middle of December. Bright stars glistened in the night sky above, and Konoha's nocturnal wildlife sprinted in and out of the shadows.

"Today's youth... It's a damn shame." the police officer muttered. He had short black hair that was cut in a sort of rugged style, broad shoulders, a toned physique, medium height, and an aura around him that screamed "no nonsense".

No one spoke as cool breezes whipped pass them, cause each to shiver.

"You know fighting in public is disorderly conduct right?" the officer said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "That means you're in for a trip downtown." He took a long drag of the nicotine stick, then exhaled the smoke gracefully into air.

"But they..." Sakura started.

"And they will be dealt with accordingly", the man interrupted. "Now unless you all want to take the rap for this, I'd start talking. Stand up."

All 10 teens stood up quietly and slowly.

"Now, whoever threw a punch step forward." he ordered.

The teens remained silently looking at their feet.

"Come on now, at least one of you had to have thrown a punch. I know you just didn't sit there and let them kick your asses." The officer ran his fingers through his hair and took another drag off his cigarette.

Still silence.

"Fine then." he sighed. "I guess I'll just have to take all of you. Hands in front. Lucky for you guys I just got a new shipment of handcuffs in today." He strode over to his car, and returned with a box of handcuffs from his trunk. He pulled one out and played with it a bit before opening it up.

"I did it." Ino said suddenly stepping forward, hands placed together in front of her.

The officer smirked. "Well there's one down", he said walking over to the blonde and shutting the cuff around her thin wrist. "Who's next?"

"I was the only one." Ino said.

"Yeah right", the officer scoffed. "I ain't no sexist or anything, but there no way a little girl like you could take on 7+ teens, half about them male, by yourself, and I'm even more sure these fellows with you wouldn't have let you.

"As I said before I acted alone, the rest had nothing to do with it."

"I'm guilty", Sai said suddenly stepping forward next to his girlfriend. He took off his sweater and placed it around Ino's shoulders then positioned his hands in front of him. The blonde girl nudged him, but he ignored her. Ino's eyes began to water as she noticed the bruise beginning to form on Sai's face but bit back her tears.

"Now, were getting somewhere." the officer smirked throwing a pair of hands cuffs on Sai. "Any other takers?"

"Me", Sakura spoke up, taking her place on the other side of Ino. Ino studied the girl with a surprised expression, but it quickly turned into a gentle smile.

"Your dad's gonna freakin kill you", Ino chuckled.

"Til' death do us part right?" Sakura grinned back.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"My ankle hurts a little, but I'll be fine."

The police officer quirked an eyebrow, and threw the cold metal restraint around the pinkettes wrist.

"Well if the shoe fits", Naruto and Kiba joked stepping forward, assuming the same position. The man grabbed two more pairs of hand cuffs from the box and dealt them out accordingly.

Sasuke and Gaara took a place in line quietly.

"You didn't have to." Naruto whispered over to Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe", Sasuke muttered. The blue eyed boy couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently etched on his face.

"You know... the thought of you in handcuffs kind of turns me on." Naruto chuckled mischievously.

"Idiot", grumbled the raven, a vein in his forehead prominently twitching.

"Love you too, teme"

"Never been to jail before", Suri laughed taking a spot on the other side Sai.

"This'll be a story for the kids", Neji added smirking, and claiming his place to Suri.

"Fucking troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed. The lazy Nara stood on the other end beside Gaara who offered him a shy smile. "I can't wait to tell this story Monday", Shikamaru said grinning back.

The officer looked at the group of teens in amusement. He doubted they were all guilty but there was something...praiseworthy about the way they all stood up for each other. It reminded him of the old days.

"So you all want to go to jail huh?" he said placing a handcuff on any of the teens that didn't have one. "This is your last chance to back out."

None of them moved an inch.

* * *

What a night. That was all Sasuke could say. Currently they were all situated in one jail cell located in the local Konoha Police Station.

"Officer Kim, you gotta let me out of here. I'm claustrophobic." Naruto whined through the bars.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime", the officer chuckled.

Naruto pouted and reclaimed his seat next to Sasuke.

"Well this will be one for the books", Naruto grinned. "Get it?"

"Dobe"

"We're locked up, they won't let us out, they won't let us out, we're locked up, they won't us out noooooo they won't let us out." Naruto sang **(*Akon reference)**

"Settle down in there" the officer laughed from his desk filling out some sort of paperwork.

The group of teens proceeded to laugh at the blondes antics.

"You guys didn't have to, you know", Ino said from the other side of the cell. "I threw the first punch, and I was intending on taking the fall by myself. This could get you all in big trouble, you know that right?"

"Don't be such a blonde, Blondie. Like we would have let you take the rap by yourself", Kiba scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too", Ino teased poking her tongue out at Kiba.

"That's right Ino, we'll always have your back", Naruto chimed. Sakura nodded in agreement. Sai gave her hand a gentle squeeze and offered her a comforting grin.

Speak for yourself", Suri teased. "I still hate you."

"Back at ya"

The mood lightened as laughs filled the air.

"You know… even though ever since Tsunade put me on the same team as you guys, my life has become more troublesome than usual… you guys are alright." the Nara spoke up. Somberness washed over the cell as Shikamaru's words were taken in. All though they still had a lot of difference, as each day passed they seemed to only grow closer. No matter how much they wanted to deny it.

"Here's a quarter for each of you, one phone call per person, so you better make it count." Officer Kim said from the opposite side of the cell door.

"My parents are going to kill me", Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"I know what you mean buddy." Kiba added. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement. (Sasuke and Gaara were most likely going to be chewed out by Suri's mom, who had in a way become an adopted mother to the both of them)

"I have an idea." Naruto said aloud. "And it just might be crazy enough to work."

* * *

"Oh come on Kim, you remember what it's like to be that age right?" the silver haired man begged. "Can't you just let 'em off easy this once. For me."

Officer Kim sighed and rubbed his temples, "I can't have the youth thinking that they can go around breaking the law and won't have to face any consequences."

"Pleeaaassseee! I promise I'll never tell anyone about this and they'll never break the law again. Pinky swear." Kakashi whined latching onto the officers arm. "For old times' sake?" The silver haired man proceeded to make a puppy dog face that would have put "Puss in Boots" to shame, complete with a pouted bottom lip.

"Wow, his is even better than Naruto's", Gaara whispered to Sasuke in awe.

Officer Kim tried his hardest to resist, but felt himself wavering. Sensing victory was near, Kakashi kicked it into overdrive, quivering his pouted bottom lip. Officer Kim hung his head in defeat and let out a long sigh.

"Fine", he grumbled unlocking the cell door with a small silver key. "But don't let it happen again, I won't let 'em off so easily next time. No matter how much you beg."

"Thanks!" Kakashi beamed, wrapping his arms around the slightly older males neck. "You're the best!"

"Get off", he grumbled pushing the man away. "Hurry up and get out of here you brats before I change my mind." he gruffly said to the occupants of the cell. They scurried quickly as possible out of the cell and out the door.

"I owe you one", Kakashi said with grateful smile across his face.

Officer Kim handed him a bag containing the teens confiscated belongings then flicked his hand in a shooing manner.

"Some people never change", the officer smiled to himself once Kakashi was gone.

* * *

"THANK YOU UNCLE!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the former in a suffocating bear hug. "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Whatever squirt", Kakashi grinned bonking said blonde on the head. "You're lucky officer Kim is a good friend of mine, he's not one known for mercy."

"Kakashi Sensei is your uncle?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sure is." Naruto beamed.

"Thanks Kakashi, you totally saved our asses." Kiba said.

"Hey, I was a teenager once too, you know." he replied grinning. "I'll keep this from your parents, but you have to promise to stay out of trouble, got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and gave their thanks.

"Wow it's late." the teacher said looking down at his watch. It read 3:09am."You guys should get home, there's still a little bit of weekend to enjoy."

"Umm..." Suri started. "My car is still at the movies."

"Mine too", Kiba added scratching the back of his head.

"Mine too..." came Ino.

"Troublesome"

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter 31. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter probably won't be a out for another week or two. Well anyway, review and let me know what you think. P.S. Sakura, Shikamaru, Suri, and Neji were the ones that didn't fight unless you got lost in all the chaos. Until next time :)**


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Its been a while since the last update hasn't it. This chapter seems a bit longer than usual but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Read and Review plz :)

Warning: Same as usual, making out

Disclaimer: Same as always

* * *

**A week or so later...**

"Have a good winter break Suri!" a fellow peer cheered to the brunette as she made her way towards the nearest exit.

"You too!"

Pushing on the glass doors, she sighed contentedly and crossed the student parking lot to her car, grateful for a shield from the cold weather. She flipped on the heat and rubbed her hands together absently. With finals finally over she looked forward to being able to put her brain on auto pilot for a while. Soft flakes of snow fluttered delicately to the ground outside her window and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Winter had always been her favorite time of the year. It reminded her of the happier parts of her childhood, before her parents got divorced and all three of them would have snowball fights and snowman building contests in the backyard. Then, when they would feel the needle like prickling in their fingers and toes they'd head back inside, sit around the fire place, and sip hot chocolate with marshmallows. The buzzing sounds from her pocket pulled her out of her thoughts, and she quickly fished out her phone to check the text.

"Shino" read the name of the sender across the top of the screen.

She smiled softly to herself. So far things had been going great between her and the Aburame. The more time she spent with him, the more she found herself feeling… in sync with him if that makes sense. Most would say she was just in the "honeymoon" phase… and maybe they were right but to be honest their opinions were irrelevant. She understood the risk; she didn't need to be reminded. She'd seen it first hand, during her parents' divorce. She saw how this thing called love could be that tender kiss goodnight one minute, then the monster lurking underneath your bed the next. Oh did she know. But where would the fun in life be if you always played on the safe side of the street.

The door opened and Suri shivered slightly at the cool breeze that danced across her skin. A scowling red head slipped in first, then a smirking raven after. Gaara's face seemed a bit flushed as he muttered unintelligibly to himself.

"What happened?" Suri asked curious.

"Nothing." the red head replied curtly.

"Gaara was flirting with Shikamaru and slipped on ice", Sasuke corrected. "You should have seen it, the look on his face was priceless." he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Gaara glared.

Sasuke merely stuck his tongue out at the other in response.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed." Suri giggled under her breath as she pulled the shift into reverse.

* * *

**A few days later….**

Neji Hyuga stood on the opposite side of the door, hand in midair, trying to gather the courage to knock on the stupid piece of wood in front of him.

"Why is this so nerve wracking?" he thought irritably. He ran his hands swiftly through his hair and let out a sigh. It had already been 4 weeks since the "incident" and things were still weird, and if didn't get fixed soon he was sure he was going to go crazy.

"You got to do this." he said firmly to himself, and with all the confidence he could muster he brought his down on the door with 3 swift knocks. He brought his hand back at his side and waited for a reply. Silence. Then some rustling inside and finally the raven haired beauty was standing in front of him. His silky black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, he wore a black long sleeved t-shirt, and grey sweats. Itachi's eyes widened for a moment but then his features settled into uncharacteristic coldness. It was not hateful but more distant. As if he were trying to separate any personal feeling from the situation. Neji felt a pang in his heart but spoke up to break the silence.

"Can I come in?"

The Uchiha shifted, allowing Neji room to enter. He shrugged off his jacket, slugged over it his forearm, and then made his way to the living room to plop down on the sofa. He scanned the room, comfortably observing his surroundings. From what he had seen of the tiny apartment, the style of decoration screamed Itachi. Simple but classy. The kind of place that makes you feel at ease. In the next moment Itachi appeared, quietly taking a seat on a stool that was located on the other side of the room.

Silence.

"You can come closer you know… I won't bite." Neji joked sheepishly, trying to rid the awkward atmosphere.

Itachi didn't say a word, choosing rather to focus anywhere but Neji. Neji followed suit, not really knowing where to begin. What seemed like eternity passed before the pale-eyed teen couldn't take it anymore.

"Itachi…"

"Let's break up." Itachi interrupted. Time seemed to freeze at that second. The causality in the other's voice almost made Neji question if he had even said it, but there was no mistaken.

"But…" Neji began.

"It's what I want." Itachi interrupted once more. The Uchiha picked at his nails, refusing to meet Neji's gaze.

"How can you say it so calmly? Like…" the teen faltered. His chest felt tight and the back of his eyes were beginning to sting.

"I've had a lot of time to think, and I just don't see us going anywhere", Itachi said plainly.

"Oh really", Neji scoffed.

"Really", Itachi replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about my dad but…" Neji tried to explain but once again was interrupted.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Hyuga."

"What are we, strangers now?"

Silence filled the room again and Neji's head was throbbing at the recent turn on events.

"I don't understand", he thought to himself. "He's done a complete 180 turn around." The stinging behind his eyes grew more intense as he studied Itachi's indifferent expression.

"Itachi… I love y…" Neji whispered, but faltered again.

"Enough Neji, please." Itachi countered. He closed his eyes, folded his arms across his chest, and sighed.

"Am I a burden to you?" the teen asked, heartbroken.

Itachi didn't reply, only stood up from the stool and went to stand against the wall.

"Why aren't you answering any of my questions?"

"…"

"Itachi." Neji demanded more firmly. "Aren't you being too cruel? I can't speak for anyone other than myself, but I love you Itachi. So fuckin' much. What we have between us is priceless to me, and I thought the feeling was mutual, so why are you acting like this towards me?"

A moment passed before Itachi decided to reply.

"Had." he corrected. "What we **had** between us."

Neji felt his heart drop down to the pit of his stomach and the tears he had been trying so hard to hold back, slide down his cheeks. He made no noise, only let the salty water continue to fall delicately into his lap.

"I think you should leave now." Itachi said from where he was standing. For the first time in almost an hour he looked over at Neji but immediately shifted his gazed back to anywhere else that wasn't the dejected teen not 5 feet away from him.

"Yeah." Neji said half-heartedly. He stood up from the couch, slipped on his jacket, and then headed for the front door, taking a second in between to dry his face with his sleeve.

Itachi stayed several steps behind him, quietly following. Neji, now at the door, grasped the knob and turned it gently, pulling it open. He took one step out, but then stopped and turned around. Now facing Itachi, he took 3 swift steps towards his former lover and placed one last, quick chaste kiss on the raven's lips.

"Thanks for everything... It was truly amazing while it lasted." he whispered sincerely. Then in one swift movement he turned on his heels and walked out of Itachi's apartment closing the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi stared at the door blankly.

"It was for the best", he tried to comfort himself. "...For the best. Damn-it... why couldn't he have just left...why'd he have to kiss me. I was doing so well..."

His body began to tremble and the stinging behind his eyes came full force at once.

"D-damn-it..." he cursed in a shaky voice. He bought a trembling finger to his lips where the feel of Neji still lingered. Tears had now begun to fall unwantedly from his eyes, and he swiped at them angrily with his sleeve.

"F-fuck", he cursed again. He wiped at his eyes again and again until they felt sore, but no matter how much he tried to rid them, they kept coming. Before he knew it, he was a broken, babbling mess on the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he sobbed. He sobbed for his broken heart, he sobbed his worthlessness, he sobbed for his inability, he sobbed for his failure as a brother, friend, and lover, but most of all he sobbed for Neji. He sobbed for putting Neji through all this and he sobbed for wasting Neji's time. He curled deeper into his cocoon until it was nearly impossible to breathe, but it didn't matter. He'd been holding back ever since he'd first opened the door to see Neji on the other side. All he wanted right now was to cry himself into exhaustion or maybe a coma if he was lucky enough.

Suddenly he was pulled to his feet and into a warm, welcoming chest.

"Wha..." he gasped in surprise.

"Enough already, you're such as cry baby", a familiar voice chuckled.

Itachi looked up from the comfy chest, eyes wide and teary. "N-N-Neji?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just stop crying already. I hate to see you cry." he replied, grinning softly at the raven.

"N-Neji..." Itachi began but another sob ripped through his throat. Ashamed (from earlier), he tried to push the teen away, but Neji would have none of it. He pulled the raven back into his chest and rubbed soothing circles into his back with one hand. The care and gentleness in the touch only made Itachi cry harder.

"Did you really think I would give up that easy?" Neji teased, kissing the top of Itachi's head. "We're not called Hyuga's just for our good looks you know."

After a few minutes passed and Itachi's crying hadn't lessened, the Hyuga led him to the living room sofa. There, he lay down on his back and opened his arms inviting Itachi to join him. Instead Itachi clasped his hands in front of him and looked down at his feet.

"Babe", Neji urged softly. Itachi's eyes watered again at the "nickname", but he inched closer nonetheless. When he was in arms reach, Neji pulled the shorter male to lie on top of him. Snaking two toned arms around Itachi's waist, he pulled the other close to him. Itachi snuggled into the teen's chest, basking in the feeling he'd been craving for a few weeks now. Now only uneven hiccups and gasps emitted from him.

"Feeling better." Neji asked.

"S-s-sorry, N-Neji *hiccup* s-so s-s-orry." he mumbled into his chest.

"Sush now babe... You don't have to be sorry. I understand."

Itachi pushed himself up and was now straddling the Hyuga's lap. He looked down at his lover with red, puffy eyes, then began to fiddle with his fingers.

Neji sighed and used his elbows to push himself in an upright position (itachi is still on his lap)

"I love you Tachi." He lifted the others chin with his finger and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"L-l-love you too Neji." said Itachi, closing his eyes and loosing himself in Neji's touch.

"But don't ever, and I mean _**ever**_ break up with me again unless you mean it. Got it?" Neji gave him another kiss.

Itachi nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"I wanna hear you say it." Neji demanded, squeezing his jaw ever so slightly.

"I got it"

Neji smiled and nuzzled the raven's neck. Itachi gasped, his hiccups all gone now. Neji distributed a few more sweet kisses to various exposed spots on the pale, slender neck. Then he moved up to his chin, on to his lips, the tip of his nose, then one for each puffy eyelid.

"Love you Neji" Itachi half moaned. It had been so long since he'd _really_ kissed Neji. This was utter bliss.

"Love you too Itachi", Neji smiled genuinely. "You know we have _a lot_ to talk about later, but for now..."

The teen licked teasingly at the elders' lower lip, and was immediately granted access. He explored the moist cavern with his tongue and found it pleasantly sweet. Itachi hesitantly probed his tongue into Neji's mouth, but eventually got into the feel of it. Itachi pulled their bodies closer, to Neji's pleasant surprise, deepening the kiss. The kiss grew more passionate, neither trying to gain dominance over the other, but more so working as one. When oxygen had become a necessity, the two parted, both flushed and panting.

"Neji."

"Yeah…"

"Do... you want to spend the night?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

2ndA/N: Don't hate Itachi please! You know that saying, "If you love something let it go." That's what Itachi was doing, but in the end Neji came back so everything's fine and dandy. Been thinking lately, and smut scene might be coming up soon. I'd like some opinions first though. Smut? Or No Smut? What do you think? You're free to interpret the ending however you'd like, it's pretty vague, but anyway I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review plz :)


End file.
